


Spider (HisokaxReaderxChrollo)

by Zels_Zelsius



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gen, Manipulation, Memory Loss, Multi, POV First Person, Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, following togashi's plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 72,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zels_Zelsius/pseuds/Zels_Zelsius
Summary: You are (Y/n)... That's it, you don't know anymore. You woke up a few years ago in a hospital bed with a name and a heavy haedache. Ah! and don't forget your phobia to clowns.You've been spending all this time trying to find who you realy are, with no positive result so... Let's start doing things the right way.  You find yourself taking the Huter Exam; not because you want to be a Hunter exactly but the perks that comes with the title will be certainly useful, right?What the exam has to offer you? Will you be able to overcome that unreasonable fear to clown when you meet Hisoka? What has Chrollo to do with all this? Will you find who you are? Do you want to find who you are?Currently: Greed Island Arc.
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	1. Everything Starts somewhere (Arc: Hunter Exam)

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters in HxH universe, I only use them for entertainment purposes.

Here I am. Waiting in a dark tunnel for an exam to start. A weird green bean has greeted me as soon as I stepped out of the elevator.

"Hello. Here, this is your number. Wear it on a visible spot all the time and try not to lose it."

"Thank you." I look at the badge with #175 on it before put it on my top and go sit against a wall.

I'm not even sat yet when another weird human being approaches me. A middle-age short man with a dumb face wearing a totally fake smile, #16. He stands in front of me. I gaze up and down at him, waiting.

"Hello." Silence. "I notice you are new this year." More silence. "Em... Probably you are wondering how I know it, right?" Even more silence. This guy doesn't get the indirect. "You see, this is my 35 attempt at the exam. My name is T-"

"What do you want?" I must stop him before he tells me his whole life and kills me of boredom.

"Eh, well, I'm a veteran... and I thought... you being new and all..."

"What do you want?" I repeat, marking each word. I hope he gets it this time.

"Just to offer you a nice drink, to ease the nerves." He shakily pulls out an orange can an offers it to me.

"Thank you." I signal with a nod and ignore him. If not, he may stand there forever.

He leaves the can beside me and walks away, mumbling some unintelligible words. Finally, peace.

I put out a notebook from my bag and start writing as I observe everyone in the space. Let's see how many Nen users we have here.

I feel just one aura, not even concealed. I guess that person doesn't feel the need or doesn't care. It seems we are the only ones for the moment. I wonder how that person is...

A while after people start filling the tunnel entrance. Another Nen user made his appearance, taking #301.

The weirdest person to have to cross my sight in this place. Some kind of punk purple-haired man wearing green and pierced all over his body, even on the ears! Obnoxious. And he doesn't stop making that annoying rattle noise as he moves.

Besides the Nen users, no one else is interesting. Well, maybe that white-haired boy, #99, who asked the dumb face for more juice. He's a cutie. I can't avoid chuckling as I think how such a heartbreaker he is going to be when he grows up.

Speaking of the dumb face, he has approached the last people to arrive. Another kid, #405? Well, this hunter exam certainly doesn't have morals. I heard is rather easy to die here.

Suddenly a scream fills the air as some people step aside, revealing the screamer. A mutilated man on his knees, his arms nowhere to be found and a pool of blood drenching the floor.

Then I feel it, the first aura. I sit up and saw him. A very muscular and tall red-haired man, pale skin, weird clothes. When he turns around and I can see his face I froze in place. A clown. What is a clown doing here?

I start to tremble. I don't know where this fear comes from, surely that man is dangerous per se, but this is different, this irrational freezing that stops my body is beyond explanation.

I was so scared that I didn't hear what he said. Only when our eyes met and his smiles at me, licking his lips, I snapped and turned around, running away.

I let myself rest against a wall far away from that man, trying to recover my breath and composure. Then I feel a tug on my shorts.

"Are you ok?" The #405 boy ask me with concern in his brownish eyes.

"Oh! Yeah, yeah. Don't worry, he is just scary, right? Thank you." I smile trying to calm myself. Clowns are only humans; clowns are only humans...

"I'm glad! My name is Gon." He cheerfully stretches out his hand, which I shake.

"I'm (Y/n)."

"These two are Leorio and Kurapika. And this one is-"

"Pleasure to meet you, guys." I smile sweetly at them, #403 and #404. "I know this one." A give Dumb Face a stern look.

He was about to give them some juice as a token of their new friendship. I declined it again. Oh! Gon has spilled the drink. Then Kurapika drops it on the floor and Leorio just raged about giving people expired drinks. Dumb face apologizes profusely and walks away.

"You are too kind, Gon." I say as I observe Dumb Face run away.

"What you mean, (Y/n)?"

"The drinks are spoiled, probably. I've been here a while and I saw how he approached every noob contestant offering them a can."

"Eeeeee! That's mean." He pouts.

"What a prick!" Leorio spits on the floor.

"That makes sense, actually." Kurapika looks at them sympathetically. "At the end of the day, we are here to compete for a hunter license."

\---- ----

After hours of running inside a tunnel with no sense of direction or time and then have to climb a rather long and vertical set of stairs, I'm exhausted. This examiner is the devil.

Gon and Killua, #99 boy, are fresh as in the beginning. Actually, that helps. They are so cheerful that all your fatigue just disappears. We sit on the floor, waiting for the remaining contestant to arrive, listening Satotz explain the dangers at the Numelle Swamp.

The wall closes and we stand up, ready to resume the phase. Then a man jumps out of the corner, claiming that he is the real examiner, as he throws a monkey-thing in front of him. I must admit it resembles Satotz a lot, but that man seems pretty average and quite beaten up to be an examiner. I don't feel any aura coming from him, either.

In any case, several examinees seem to have fallen for his statement as they grow suspicious of Satotz. Then, out of nowhere, flying cards hit the man on the chest and face. He drops dead.

"I see, I see~." The clown again. My breath stops. I try to calm, but make it so no one notices I'm scared as hell. "With this, it's all clear. He is really the right judge~." He starts explaining how examiners are also hunters. I gaze at Satotz, who just drop the cards that were aimed at him.

"I'll take this as a compliment. However, the next time you use such intervention against me, whatever the reason, you'll be disqualified. I am understood?"

"Yes, yes~." He turns around and, once again, locks eyes with me. This time I return the gaze. I gulp hard. Trying to be brave isn't going to help with my fears.

"(Y/n), are you really ok?" Gon asks again. Killua stares at me, confused.

"Why are you so worried, Gon? I'm fine, for sure. I just can't stand that clown." Not any other clown...

\---- ----

The running has resumed after the little monkey incident. The fog is dense and is hard to see anything beyond an arm's length. Suddenly I feel Killua tensed. I can feel why.

"Gon, (Y/n), let's go ahead."

"Sure, we don't what to lose the examiner."

"I'm more concerned about Hisoka. We should get away from him."

"You're right, Killua. He wants to kill somebody and is growing impatient. He'll use the fog, for sure." Is curious how talking about how the clown wants to murder has no effect on me, but if I was looking at him, I'd be paralyzed.

The boys nod in agreement and Gon start yelling, warning Leorio and Kurapika. Killua is startled, so confused at Gon's carefreeness. I just laugh. We keep running, gaining pace. I can feel Gon's uneasiness. He is worried about his friends.

"(Y/n), Gon! We reach the main... Gon?"

"He has gone to help his friends." Killua nods and we start following the group.

\---- ----

A pair of huge close doors are waiting for us at the end of the road. Killua and I sit against a tree and observe the remaining contestants. The boy sighs quietly.

"Gon will be fine, Kill. He is no ordinary boy." He finch when I call him by the nickname. "Is something the matter?"

"No, just... That name... Kind of reminds me of my older brother. I don't like it." He smiles at me, waving his hand.

"I'm sorry, Killua. If it bothers you that much, I won't use it."

"No, no, please. I must admit I kind of feel nice when you said it..." He flushes red as he avoids eye contact turning his head.

"It is an honor, Kill. Thank you." I smile at him. We stay in silence for a while.

"(Y/n), why do you want to be a hunter?"

"Well..."

Suddenly a shiver runs down my spine. Hisoka, again. He just arrives with something on his shoulder, drops it against a tree, and walks away. All the time looking at me. What is with him? Does he know I fear clowns? It pretty obvious everyone here fears him so, why is he focus on me?

"(Y/n)?" Killua has stood up and is waving his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, what?" I look at the boy.

"Do you know Hisoka? You both keep staring at each other and that is weird."

"Oh, sugar honey ice tea. NO!" I cringe.

"Then?" He is skeptical, I can tell.

"I..." I fidget.

"You..." He intensifies the stare.

"I have phobia..."

"Of Hisoka?" He laughs. "I can unders-"

"Of clowns! In general. I can't stand them and I don't know why!"

"That's how phobias usually work, right? Irrational fear."

"Yeah, well. You usually know the source of the phobia, like trauma or something. But I don't. So is an irrational fear... just because."

We stay in silence for a while, he hasn't sat down. He's blocking my view of Hisoka and I feel so glad about it. I can't help but hug him.

"Thanks, Kill, for helping me." I look at his blue eyes and see the pink growing on his cheeks. He is so cute. "I'll repay you when I can."

"It's ok, (Y/n). Just buy me chocolate."

After a while, we see Gon and Kurapika arrive, just in time. As we approach them, Killua starts saying how he thought they were goners.

Gon tells us it was easy because he was following Leorio's smell. Killua and I look at each other in disbelieve. He is no ordinary boy, indeed. He is a dog.

Then, Satotz says his goodbye and a growling sound comes from the other side of the huge doors as they open. The second phase is about to start.


	2. Playing Smart (Arc: Hunter Exam)

The second phase has been quite strange, to say the least. First, hunting giant pigs to cook them for that giant examiner, Buhara. Then, sushi. No comments, it was disastrous. The other examiner, Menchi wasn't happy with anything we brought her and end up failing us all. She almost cut some of the examinees in half.

All of this while trying to avoid Hisoka. I had enough feeling his murderous aura challenging the examiners all the time, but he also was challenging me. The audacity! The clown was looking for me. When he found me, he released his killing intention, stronger. Obviously, I responded releasing my own warning, but of course, not meeting gazes.

Luckily the chairman of the hunter association, Netero –what a peculiar man, I must say–, came to rescue us and suggest the woman examiner to rethink the task. She has the greatest idea of making us fly to boil eggs.

Fly! Like literally fly, anything more wonderful? The Chairman ships us all in his dirigible to the top of Mount Mafutatsu, where a deep cannon split it in two.

We had to obtain the eggs of the tarantula-eagles –I'd very much liked to see one of those creatures, pity– by jumping down into the cannon, hang on a web line, wait for the right time, then release the web, grab an egg and let the air flow take you back to the top.

"Those eggs where delicious!" I drool at the remaining taste on my mouth. The boys nod enthusiastically.

"But that examiner, Menchi... That old hag wasn't happy with anything! Almost let us all out." Killua scoffs frowning.

"Don't say that Kill. She's just passionate about her job." I put a hand on his head. Gon laugh.

We've been granted free time. Netero told us we will be arriving at the third phase in the morning, so the kids decide to go explore the dirigible. The plan sounds funny so I follow them, saying goodbye to Kurapika and Leorio.

We grab something to eat while traveling the ship and get to know each other. Gon was excited to ask about his new friend and Killua was delighted to have been found someone who believes in him the first time when he told us he belongs to the famous assassin family, The Zoldycks –aside from the fact he has run away from home making quite a ruckus–.

There I found Killua wants to become a hunter to capture his family and collect the reward. I can't but laugh. Such a cutie, he might be an assassin himself, but the whole family? You will need more than being a hunter, sweety.

Gon, on his side, wants to find his father, so he is following in his steps. Another cutie. What an asshole father to have abandoned him, to be honest. But Gon seems excited so, I really hope he finds him.

"Hey, (Y/n)! Why do you want to be a hunter?" Gon turns towards me, the same as Killua.

"Right! You never told me."

"Oh! True." I finish munching the last pieces of chicken that were my dinner and start rambling. "I guess I had to start somewhere and this seems a good beginning."

"What you mean?" Gon title his head and Killua looks at me kind of annoyed, like I was giving them a riddle to solve.

"I need the resources that being a hunter provides to find someone."

"Who?"

Before I can answer, we all feel someone looking intense at us. But when we turn to see who is, there is no one. Then, Netero approaches from the opposite side. It was clearly him. Fast old man, this chairman. Powerful too, although he hides it well.

It's evident Killua doesn't like him. The boy is letting get himself into his games. Netero then proposes a game: if we win against him, he proclaims us hunters. Gon is excited at the idea of a new challenge and Killua smirk mischievously, I bet he thinks is going to be easy. But I know better.

"I appreciate the offer, chairman." I laugh deeply.

"Please, call me Netero." He smiles in complicity.

"Netero. But I must decline. I'm heading to grab some dessert, then hit a bed. But, by all means, you have fun, boys." I wink at them before walking towards the cafeteria.

The closer I get to my destination the stronger their aura becomes. I feel the punk man and the clown inside. Fuck! Why is he everywhere I go? I go on Zetsu, slowly, as if I was getting away from this place. I want something sweet and these two weirdos aren't keeping me from it, but I don't want them to notice me either...

I quietly open the door and take a peek. I see them at the end of the room, on the floor. Hisoka is building a house of cards and seem to be listening to whatever the punk is telling. There's no one else inside and they didn't seem to notice me.

I enter the cafeteria and go for my dessert. As much as I don't like the idea, something stronger makes me eat it here, and still don't know why. I suppose to be afraid of that clown-man thing. In the end, I take a seat at a table and start eating.

I know I shouldn't, but I can't help glancing at them from time to time. They seem engrossed in whatever they are talking and I'm glad about that.

Suddenly, a mischievous thought crosses my mind. Hisoka is about to place the last cards on top of the structure. With a wave of my hand, I make a breeze of airflow go through, knocking it down. I giggle. Then I feel a pair of eyes looking at me. Fuck, now I can't stop laughing.

I bow my head as much as the table lets me, trying to muffle my sounds, but again I can't avoid glancing at them. I look at the clown, he is chuckling. He seems pretty amused. Did he just wink at me? I feel a wave of heat hit my check as I look away. I have mixed feelings right now. Maybe I'm getting accustomed to him...

I resume eating. After a few minutes, I hear that annoying rattle noise again. I look up to see how the punk man goes out of the cafeteria. Now is just Hisoka and me. A shiver runs down my spine. I, once again, look at him to see how he is about to end another house card.

I do the same for the first time. Why? Just because. But this time it doesn't fall. What? He laughs and signals his eyes, smiling mischievously. Gyo. Oh, my! I can see a pink aura surrounding the structure, keeping the cards all together it in place. How? It must be sticky and that's wh-.

Snap. Transmuter.

I didn't realize that I've been smiling the whole time until my head starts to hurt. I see red. What's happening? I hold my head as I look at Hisoka.

His eyes widen in excitement. He stands up, ditching the cards, and walks towards me with what I could swear is lust in his eyes. Mine widen as well, but in fear. What I provoke him for?

I almost flip down the table as I stand up and run towards the door, slamming it open and flying down the hallways, getting as far away from that dangerous man as this dirigible permits.


	3. Trick Tower and how to Hisoka (Arc: hunter Exam)

_“To all passengers. We are ready to land”_

The dirigible lands on the flat top of a tower. Nothing on sight. Just stone and the rising sun to the east.

"Welcome everyone to the Trick Tower." The green bean from the first phase greets us. "Here will take place the third phase. As per request from the examiner, you must get to the bottom of the tower, alive of course, within 72 hours. Let's the trial begin. Good luck."

Ok. What we are supposed to do now? Climb down? A man seems prepared to do it. Ugg, Nope. Some weird flying monsters just eat him, well... I guess there must be some kind of mechanism to get inside the tower. I gaze around and I swear there are fewer people than when we arrive.

"Hey, guys. Here!" Gon yells, after a while of searching for an entrance.

"Seems like we should enter one by one. It closes after." States Killua.

"There are only four here. Let's look for another one." Gon starts crawling, tapping on the surface.

"Don't worry, guys. You use these. I'll find another trapdoor."

"You sure, (Y/n)." Gon pouts while Kurapika seems really worried.

"Yes, Kurapika." I smile at him. "See you at the bottom!"

\---- ----

I surround myself by air to gracefully land down on the floor. I'm in a dark stoned room with no windows and a tall ceiling. I guess I could have broken my legs if not for my nen. I can't see any doors either.

"Well, well~. We can finally meet. You made me wait~" Is not possible. It can be HIM.

"WHY!? Why are you everywhere?" I yell at the top of my lungs.

"Because I'm taking the same exam as you, dove~." He chuckles. Is not funny.

"Don't get close! GO AWAY!" I scream with the last of my breath, turning around and shrink against a wall, holding my head with both hands.

I know is not the smartest thing to give my back at the clown, but right now I don't care. I think I was starting to get accustomed to him. I couldn't be more wrong.

All I see is a layer of red. I'm short of breath, it's getting harder and harder to take the air. My heart is racing, I can hear it pulsating in my ears, wanting to get out of me.

I won't be able to escape him in this narrow space. No windows. No doors. No escape. He is going to kill me. The clown is going to murder me. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm...

"Hey!" I feel his hands on my shoulders. I finch. "Look at me."

"NO!" I yell, squirming.

"Breathe." I heard his voice near me, feel his breath on my ear and his warmth engulfing me. I close my eyes.

He is holding me tight, putting pressure on my sides. His strong arms around my body, pulling me against his firm chest, keeping me from moving, letting me focus on calm myself.

I take deep breaths, listen to his heartbeat as my own starts to steady. I grab those arms and pull them even closer. I sink my head into them. This is actually helping me calm down. The red layer starts backing.

"Better?". I take one last deep breath and turn around to face him.

"You- Where is the makeup? The hair..." Fuck. Now that I can look at him up close without freaking out... He's as handsome as hell. And those honey golden eyes...

"I've removed it." The pressure gets lighter as he moves back. But I can still feel his warmth.

"Why?"

"It seems to upset you. You make quite the scene every time you look at me or I get close to you." He chuckles again as he stands up, stretching his hand for me to take it.

"Are you going to remove the clothes too?" I'm not in my right mind. He seems to freeze for a moment, I caught him off guard.

"Do you want me to?" There again, that smirk. I can't help but feel the heat on my cheeks and smile. Silence.

"Why?" I take his hand, bowing down my surely flushed face as he lifts me up.

"We are partners in this phase, dove~. I need you to be focused." He handles me a watch. It has a countdown and two buttons, marks with X and O.

"So, you won't kill me!" I cheer.

"I certainly not, dove~. We need each other." The way he says it sounds kind of erotic. What's wrong with this person? No, what's wrong with me?

"Now, what?" He points at a screen.

\-----------------------------------------------------

_COMMITMENT ROUTE_

_You both must agree on everything along the way or spend time trying to convince your partner until you both agree._

_Do you agree to these terms?_

_X O_

_(yes) (no)_

\-----------------------------------------------------

"Do you agree to these terms, former clown?" I mocked pressing X.

"I've never been a clown, dove~." He presses a button and smile at me. "I'm a magician." Nothing happens.

"What are you playing at?" I shot daggers at him.

"We must agree on everything. I disagree at being a clown, so-"

"FINE!" I know when to give up. We need to keep moving. 70 hours may seem long but are not when you don't know what laid ahead. "You have never been a clown. You are a magician. Now, show me a magic trick and make a door appear." We press a button again and a wall opens down, revealing a barely lighten hallway.

"Voila~." He bows, one hand on his heart the other one extended towards the exit.

"Is this how is going to be?" I sigh.

"Only if we don't agree." He winks at me.

"HA! Bring it on, magician!" I chuckle.

\---- ----

We pass several rooms, each one with one question. Some of them were trivial, while others implied morals decisions. In any case, we agreed on many of them without arguing, to my surprise, while others take us more minutes than I would have liked. I always win the discussion, although I think he let me win a few of them by how he looks at me.

"So... Where that fear of clowns comes from, dove~?"

"What makes you think I'm afraid of clowns? Aren't you a magician?" I smirk raising an eyebrow. He chuckles. "I don't know..."

"Hm..." We walk in silence for a few more minutes. "You are a _manipulator_ , right~?"

"What makes you think that?" I know the answer, but I like to talk to Hisoka, it makes me think of him as simply human and not some kind of psycho clown.

"Well~, not that your flying show doesn't help, but, by this short but wonderful time we've been sharing I can tell you are quite logical and like arguing~." He is not wrong.

"What being a manipulator has to do with it?"

"I have a theory. A test, if you like."

"Surprise me." He explains how he thinks personality influences Nen types, but downplay it by stating it's similar to blood type or zodiac symbols divination.

"You are proof of that, too. Quite capricious yourself, like a transmuter~."

"Then all transmuters are weird assholes?" I grin at him and he laughs.

"Maybe. What we certainly are, is fickle whimsical liars."

"That suits you, yeah." After a while of walking, he broke the silence again.

"Tell me, dove~." He pauses and gazes at me. "What are those beautiful red eyes you have sometimes?" Fuck. He saw them. I don't know why it surprises me.

"I don't know, honestly." He raises an eyebrow, skeptical.

"You seem to not know many things." Should I tell him? Surely not, but whatever.

"A few years ago, I woke up in a hospital bed without memories of my past beyond my name. They told me I should be around 18 years old and I was discharged after some more tests. One day I discovered that my eyes turn scarlet red when I can't control my emotions and that I have a phobia of clowns."

"Is that why you are taking the hunter exam?"

"Partly."

"Don't tell me, you also want to know who you are~?"

"Aren't you a smartass clown?" He chuckles.

"What if I could help you~?"

"Sorry, _transmuter_ , I don't trust you. But thanks."

"I'm speaking honestly. I know someone. What do you say~?" He puts an arm around my waist. Before I could say or do anything we arrive in another room.

\-----------------------------------------

_#44 has been requested for a one for one combat. If #44 wins, you have finished the tower. If not, you both lose. #175 must not help #44 under any circumstance._

_Do you agree to these terms?_

_X O_

_(yes) (no)_

\-----------------------------------------

We look at each other. I'm grinning while he seems bored.

"Who did you piss off this time, honey?" I mock him. He shrugs, smiling slightly.

"I like that nickname. Keep it~." I roll my eyes as we push X.

A wall opens and we step into a small round room circle by staircases which go up to nowhere. As we step inside, candles lit themselves along the staircases, lighting the place and the wall closes. Sitting at the opposite end is a man.

"I've been waiting, Hisoka." He is not an examiner. He wants revenge on Hisoka for last year. He pulls out a curvy knife. The clown just smiles.

"I don't have the impression you've made any progress~."

"That's it, keep making friends." I chuckle. "I'm going to sit around here, keep him away from me, please."

"Sure, dove~." He winks at me.

"Are you mocking me?"

He seems very pissed off and pulls out more curvy knives. He now has four of them. He throws two at Hisoka, who evades them doing pirouettes.

He then launches himself at the magician with the remaining two and makes a horizontal cut, which Hisoka also dodges. But the first two knives return and hit him on his shoulder and waist. The man keeps throwing the knives as Hisoka keeps dodging.

I observe the man. I'm sure he thinks he got Hisoka dancing at his tune, but I know better. I look at my watch. I've been with Hisoka for almost 5 hours and I already know that he is just playing him.

"You will be unable to keep dodging my attack. I will kill you, Hisoka." Then he stops astonished.

Hisoka has caught two knives. He mocks the man while licking the knife. I look at him again, he's on the verge of losing it. I bet he spent quite an amount of time to control those things and now Hisoka is just spinning and throwing them remarking how easy it is.

"Nice effort, but so useless. Goodbye~." The head of the man falls at my feet as a wall opens.

"Was it necessary to be that cruel?" Hisoka shrugs.

"Let's go, dove~."

_Third round, first arrive: #44, Hisoka. Time use: 6 hours 17 minutes._

_Third round, second arrive: #175, (Y/n). Time use: 6 hours 17 minutes._

“Now what?” I said as he sits against a wall.

“We wait~.” I shrug and sit beside him. Then the sleepiness hits me and I fall on his lap. The last thing I recall is his hand on my hair.

\---- ----

"Hisoka, tell me about your nen."

"Hmm?"

"I couldn't knock down the house of cards back then. And I know you are a transmuter so you must change your aura to something like glue or-"

"Bungee Gum. Possesses the properties of both rubber and gum." He pulls out his cards and starts building.

 _Snap_.

I hold my head as the sudden pain hits me. Hisoka looks at me confused.

"I don't think is that hard to understand." He chuckles.

"Shush." The pain subsides slowly. "So, Bungee gum. Why that name? And why you say it like a trademark?" He shakes his head, smiling.

"Ah, ah, ah~. Now you must tell me about your nen."

"Try to figure it out." I grin, snatching the remaining cards on his hands.


	4. Strategy? Nah! (Arc: Hunter Exam)

As the hours pass the room fills with people. The weird punk arrived a few hours after Hisoka and me. By then he had put on makeup again, but it doesn't scare me anymore now I know the man behind the mask is scarier. In any case, is curious how comfortable I feel by his side now.

We talked and played cards most of the time, even when the punk joined us for a couple of rounds. I tried to build a house of cards and failed miserably while Hisoka mocked me. I ate and slept like I wasn't beside a fickle murderer and I even got used to the annoying rattle sound of the punk. When I woke up for the last time, we were 19 examinees. The boys still not here.

"By the way, you didn't answer me yet. About the offer." Hisoka catches my attention.

"It only took you three days to ask again. Good." I chuckle while he looks at me expectantly.

"What you say, dove~?" I ponder for a while. I haven't got anything to lose actually so, why not?

"Ok. I'll let you help me. You own me one." I take a couple of cards and try to put them in place, on top of those which he has already placed, failing miserably once more.

"How so? I'm the one helping you." He raises an eyebrow and leans forward, resting an arm on top of his knee.

"I'm the one letting you help me." I turn to look at him. I didn't realize we've been this close to each other. I can feel his breath on my lips. He smirks as I lean back abruptly, knocking down the castle. "Hey! You removed Bungee Gum."

"We have a deal, dove~." Hisoka pulls out his phone and starts tipping. I discreetly look at the screen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Boss~** **♥**

­­­­­­­­­­---------------------------------

\---- XX, XX ----

Where R U, Boss????

:’(

\---- XX, XX ----

U R a meanie, Boss

-_-

\---- Today ----

Rlly hope we can meet soon

I’ve a gift for U~ 😉

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You have a boss?" I snort.

"Aren't you a nosy little dove~?" He puts his free hand on my face and pushes me back, then keep tipping after receiving a message.

"It really surprises me." I push his hand away. "I made you more like the freelancer type." He scoffs.

"Is he the one you know? Your contact?"

"Nosy~."

\---- ----

Just at the time limit, the boys appear through the wall. I sigh relieved and see from the corner of the eye how Hisoka smiles satisfied.

_“End of the round time! Third round. Number of participants who reached the goal: 25 (including one dead).”_

Another wall opens and the sunlight enters, blinding us. I run outside enjoying the fresh breeze. Finally, air! A short man who I suppose has been and will be the examiner, congratulates and inform us the next phase is on Zevil’s Island. He snaps his fingers for a box to be brought to him.

We will be randomly assigned to be hunters and preys to each other. Inside the box there are 24 numbered cards matching the ones we were given at the beginning. We pick one of the cards and that get registered by the box. Hisoka starts and the rest follow in the order we arrived at the bottom of the tower.

The number on the card becomes our target. We must obtain it badge to gain 3 points. Our own is worth another 3 points. Any other badge only gives 1 point. To succeed in this phase, we need to obtain a total of 6 points while on the Island.

\---- ----

The tension can be felt on the boat. The competition has begun. Everyone has removed and hidden their badge, except those who don’t care, like Hisoka or the punk. I didn’t remove it either, what would be the fun in that?

Besides, this way I’ve discovered who is my hunter. The three brothers don’t stop looking at me then giggle. One of them is. My prey: #301, punk man. I bet it’s going to be entertained.

“Yo! Which number did you pick?” I heard Killua ask Gon as he approaches him. I do the same.

“What about you?”

“Secret.” Silence. Then they start laughing awkwardly. “Don’t worry, I didn’t pick #405, nor #175, by the way.

“I know.” I smile while sitting.

“How so?” He titles his head.

“I know my hunter.” I point at the three brothers, still giggling like little girls before their crush. Killua nods.

“I didn’t pick #175 either, nor #99.”

“We count to three and show our cards?” Gon and I nod. “Seriously? You aren’t very lucky?” Gon has #44. Hisoka.

“Under other circumstances, I would force you to exchange with me, Gon.” He pouts and frowns, giving me to understand that would never happen. “But the box registered the card and I don’t think mine is better.” I signal towards punk man. “So, you are...” I don’t want to swear before the kids.

“Yeah, I know. It’s ok. Who is yours, Killua?”

“One of the brothers.” I say when the boy shakes his head.

“How do you know? What a memory.” I laugh from the bottom of my soul. Memory is not exactly my strong point, right now.

I pull out my notebook where every one of the contestants is listed by number with a quick sketch of each of them. I even put some notes regarding his strong points and vulnerabilities. Those who are not in this phase are crossed, signaling which phase they drop or were killed. The boys look at me amazed.

“I had time waiting in the tunnel. Then at the end of the second phase, and then at the bottom of the tower.”

“Thank you, (Y/n)!” Killua throws his arms around me and when he tries to get away embarrassed, I hug him tightly and kiss his head.

“You’re welcome, Kill.” Then I notice Gon. He seems excited or afraid, maybe both.

“Gon?”

“I know it seems bad. But if I only have to steal his badge, I have a chance.” His eyes sparkle at the idea of a challenge. “I’m lucky is not a direct confrontation.”

“Try to stay alive, Gon.” Gon nods profusely.

“Kill, do you want us to be together until you catch your prey? I don’t need you to help me with mine, in return, you will be helping me by taking care of my hunter.”

“Hmm. Ok. That sounds fun.” He smirks flushing red.

\---- ----

_“Please leave the boat in the order you arrive at the bottom of the tower! An interval of two minutes will separate each examinee leaving the boat!_

_You will stay exactly one week on the island” That’s the time you have to obtain the 6 points and come back here._

_First examinee departure!”_

I watch how Hisoka moves to the side of the ship to disembark. Before he gets lost in the forest, he turns around and winks at me. I feel the heat reaching my face again. What is he playing at? That fucking...

“I’m next in two minutes. That gives me around 40 minutes to explore the island before you enter it, Kill.” I explain, avoiding his stern gaze and keeping him from asking anything regarding Hisoka.

“You won’t be able to explore it in that time.” He scoffs.

“Wanna bet?” I smirk and he shakes his head smiling.

“If you are so sure I believe you. But I would like to explore the island by myself first, if that’s ok by you.”

_“Second examinee departure!”_

“Sure thing, Kill. I’ll find you. See you.” I disembark blowing a kiss towards him, giggling when I see his flushed face.

Once I’m deep enough inside the forest I concentrate the air to flow around me. I let myself go up above the treetops. On the air, I see the whole island clearly, even the boat when we came, but I make sure no one can see me flying.

The Zevil’s Island has a peculiar form: two pieces of land covered by forest connected by a stretch of beach. One of them is tallest than the other, I bet there is a mountain of something like that.

I decide to lower height, enjoying the flora and fauna. There is a large zone cover by a crystal-clear lake mostly surrounded by rocks with a cascade. I follow the river that rises from it and then is when I realize it crosses the entire first island. The second island is, as predicted, a mountain covered by thicker and tallest forest.

35 minutes inside the island, I should look for my target, he was after me in the tower so he’s been long enough in here.

\---- ----

I found him the next day morning, on a tree branch, talking on a walkie-talkie. I can’t hear him, but it’s ok, I don't need to know what he's saying to take his badge. I also notice a woman near, aiming at him with a rifle. I guess she doesn’t know who her target is so, is hunting any tree other people. Punk man doesn’t seem to notice. Well, I always can take my number from her.

He stops talking and pulls out a needle. Suddenly he turns toward the rifle woman and throws it at her. So, he noticed after all. In any case, I took advantage of his movements to make a little stronger breeze remove his badge from its place and fly it to me.

Smooth. Time to fly away before he knows I’m the thief and throws another needle at me. Although, something tells me he knows. And I’m right. I feel him following me closely, but I can tell he doesn’t know where I’m exactly. I have to distract him.

I look around and see a man. Sorry, but you are going to provide with cover. I fly towards him in a way that makes the punk man thinks it was him who took his badge and surround the man with a little of my aura, so I can fly freely from there.

\---- ----

I found Killua entering the thicker and tallest zone of the second island. I land and run to him.

“Hey! How did you find the island?”

“Stupidly huge. How about you, (Y/n)? Did you find your target?” I smile and nod at him. He returns the smile and we walk in silence.

I know he has been followed for a while. I bet he knows too. Which I confirm after a while when he stops, scoffing.

“Since the beginning of this phase, someone has been following me. Not discreetly at all.” I smirk and lean against a tree. “Come on, show yourself! Let’s have fun.”


	5. The Island of Temptations (Arc: Hunter Exam)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caution!
> 
> Funny time ahead ;).

No one replies.

"Ok. If you don't come out, I'll come to you."

As Killua is stepping towards the stalker, two of the brothers appear. When they found out the other one, the stalker, hasn't taken Killua's badge, they start scolding their little brother.

Then, he approaches Killua and kicks him in the guts. But the boy just stands up like nothing, flaunting a badge, #198. I start laughing. He's managed to steal his tag and even I didn't notice; this kid has a talent.

Now we know one of the others is his prey. And my hunter. Then, they try to take him down, but Kill just seizes one and threatens them with his life.

"You are #199, then. Gimme your tag?" The oldest brother hurls it at him.

"Actually, give us all the tags you have. If I understood correctly, you've hunted down your prey already." I smirk, reaching closer to them. "Please, don't argue. Make it easy." He does as I say. Cool, now I have 3 points to spare, just in case. "Just curiosity, who of you is my hunter?" He points at the one Killua is grabbing. I chuckle.

"Why do you want that much points?" Killua asks as we leave the forest, having tied up the three brothers, enough for them to get free but not to follow us in the near time.

"Just because. They said we have to gain 6 points, but never forbid to gain more." I wink at him while he laughs. "What are you doing now?"

"I guess I just stay around the starting point. I wonder how Gon's doing. You?"

"I'll go check on him. Don't look at me like that, I'm not helping him."

\---- ----

After I left Killua, I fly above the island looking for Gon. When someone catches my attention. Hisoka. I smirk. Has Gon found him? Is he somewhere nearby? I descend gracefully and walk towards him.

Then is when I notice he's not alone. The punk man is here too; and he has sensed me. He throws a bunch of needles at me, which I deviate with airflows. When he realizes this isn't working, he launches himself at me, needles in hand.

We start dancing as he attacks and I dodge. Then I push him away, making him crash into a tree I infused with my Nen and make the branches hold him in place. Hisoka just sits there, quite amused. I see him licking his lips.

"She is my problem." Says the punk man in a calm rattling voice.

"Hm~?"

"Your female friend stole my badge." Hisoka chuckles.

"I don't know what he is talking about." I raise my hands in surrender as I shake my head. I hear Hisoka laugh and I can't but smile.

"Then she deceived me." He nods towards the dead body in front of us that I just notice at that moment. "I recognize your aura, woman." The magician just looks at me.

"Ok, ok. I apologize for deceiving you. It was that or let you kill me. Which one would you have chosen?" I let him free, retreating the branches. He seems to think a moment, then nods.

"You must compensate me for your mockery." I raise an eyebrow and snort.

"Hmm... I must not?" I emphasized the word must. We stay in silence a few seconds before he readies his needles again. I shrug. "But, I will." I smile sweetly while walking to him, offering the badges I get a few hours ago. "Here, 3 points. This way you don't need your own." He looks at me skeptically, but relaxes and nods again.

"This will suffice." He starts to take out the piercings on his head. The fuck! They're needles!

I contemplate, astonished, how his face restructure itself once all the needles are out. _Manipulator. Snap._ My head hurts but the pain subsides quickly.

"Isn't it fascinating, dove~?"

"You mean disgusting? Yeah"

"It's hard for me, you know?" My jaw drops. His features now are those of a young man in his twenties, much softer than those of the punk man. He has a blank expression with dark mesmerizing eyes standing out on his pale complexion. His hair, now straight long below his hips, is of a silky black color. "Much better."

"Much better, indeed." I bite my bottom lip. "God, you are gorgeous! You are like a porcelain doll. The cutest doll I've seen in my life. Why the disguise?" He looks at me but doesn't answer. I swear I see a slight smirk on his mouth. "Wait! That doesn't matter. How do you do it? How do you manip-?"

"You think he is gorgeous?" Hisoka scoffs, interrupting my thoughts.

"Are you jealous, honey? Please, I know you for like 5 days."

"You just have met him~."

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" I mock. He stares at me with an eyebrow risen.

"Now that I have 6 points, I don't need this one." Doll tosses Hisoka one badge and starts digging a hole on the ground; when he finishes, throws himself in it. "Well, I'm going to sleep here until the end of the week. Good luck."

"Nice to meet you, Doll." He gazes at me in silence for a few seconds.

"Illumi." I blink surprised.

"(Y/n). Night, Illumi." I smile and he covers the hole. "Seems like you only need-"

"You really love him?" Hisoka has gotten up and is in front of me.

"Are you seriously jealous?" I scoff. "It was a joke. There's no such thing as love at first sight." He smirks. "Although... He’s a treat."

As I lick my lips watching the cover hole, Hisoka has clutched my neck and pushed me to the ground getting on top of me, between my legs, pressing his body onto mine. The shock has blocked me from responding in time.

He pins my arms above my head and observes my bewildered expression, licking his lips. I bet he is delighted. What I didn't anticipate was he kissing me.

He takes advantage of my open mouth to directly introduce his tongue inside. I feel it intertwining with mine. I respond to the kiss and close my eyes. I let myself loose on the rising pleasure.

I feel his hands descending my arms, caressing my breast and finding their place on my waist, never breaking the kiss. But I can't move . Fucking bungee gum. I growl.

I want to grab his hair and deepen the kiss even further if possible. I want to scratch is back. I want to claw my nails on his waist, on his hips. I want to grip his ass and help him pound deep inside me.

I don't know when I rounded his waist with my legs. I don't care. I can feel him growing up against me inside his tight trousers. I want to rip them off.

His hands lift my top, then my bra. He breaks the kiss while fondling my breast to move over my neck and suck at my sweet spot. I left escape content moans. I feel his smirk against my skin and how he bites harder. He moves down to my collarbone, living a trail of kisses and saliva, towards one of my boobs. He eats it, licking and biting the nipple as he pinches the other.

I moan louder. When he changes boobs, he introduces two fingers in my mouth, muffling the sounds. I lick them willingly. I know what's next. I want what's next. I grind against his trapped erection. I feel it pulsating.

His other hand has traveled further down, slightly scratching my exposed skin, to my shorts, unbuttoned and pulled them down. Now he's playing above my panties, caressing my clit, driving me crazy. I gently bite his fingers to let him know I want more.

He smirks as he removes his fingers from my mouth and pulls down my panties. I'm drenched. He introduces those same fingers without ceremony and I gasp before he silences me with another kiss.

I feel how he moves, in, out, scissoring his fingers inside, stretching me. He put his thumb in my clit and rubs. That's the trigger.

I let out a stronger muffled moan when he hits the right spot. I bite his lip then kiss him again. He has started to growl and thrust his hips against my hips. I thrust back wanting more, wanting something bigger, wanting him.

I feel myself come close to bliss. He has return to bite my neck, my jawline, my collarbone, my whole body. He fills me with sensations and I can't hold it anymore. I burst with a loud moan, throwing back my head.

Hisoka stands above me on his knees, smirking, contemplating the results of his hard work. He peers into my scarlet eyes, licking his cum covered fingers. I lick my lips. Then he leans forward, pulling down his pants, to whisper in my ear. I can feel the pressure of his body over me once more, his surely huge cock twitching at my wet entry.

"Now is my turn, dove~. I'm going to make you mine~." Still high from my orgasm, I can't think straight. I want him to make me his, NOW.

Then a sudden realization crosses my mind as my eyes widened. I came here to check on... Gon! Fuck! If he is already here following Hisoka he has seen us −maybe even hear us. Me−. He has seen the whole thing. I’ve been so careless.

"Too bad, I'm not for sale."

Before Hisoka can process what's happening I make the tree branch from the fallen tree to grab his neck, arms, legs −and twitching erection−, pulling him to it.

Shock as he may be, he lets bungee gum disappear. I take that fraction of second to fly away into the night sky, repositioning my clothes. I take a last look at him. Actually, I don't need to look to know, he is royally pissed off. Oh, boy! This escalated really quickly.


	6. Do you think I give a fuck about what interests you? (Arc: Hunter Exam)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. The real fun is here.

A day has passed since I left Hisoka with blue balls. I feel awful and horny. But I can't let us corrupt Gon more than, I sure, we already did.

Fuck! I forgot about him. Well, I forgot about everything once Hisoka pinned me down. I can still feel a lingering sensation on my p-. STOP! Stop, stop, stop... What's wrong with me? Six days ago, I was screaming in fear at his sight, and yesterday I was screaming in pleasure. I want him so bad I can't think straight.

It's so out of my control that I've been hiding inside a cave at the top of the mountain just to avoid a random encounter −at least until Gon faces him− because I know next time, I see him I won control myself.

Is almost morning. I've passed the whole night thinking about him, great. I should try to sleep for a few hours at least. Just when I'm about to fall asleep, I feel it; his murderous aura engulfing the whole island. GON! I must hurry.

Sun has risen completely by the time I found them. Hisoka has already killed someone and to my surprise, Gon has stolen his tag. Hisoka is confused at first, but quickly smiles satisfied, eyes widen. I see Gon run away. Hisoka follows a little later.

I keep a close distance from him, on _Zestu_. We arrive in time to see how another examinee has taken Gon down. After that man has stolen from the kid, Hisoka doesn't hesitate to behead him and come back to Gon.

They exchange a few words, Hisoka is praising the boy as the last one grown infuriated. Gon surely has worked hard to catch Hisoka off guard and now he is helping him, he must feel humiliated.

Suddenly Hisoka punches Gon, sending him to fly away a few meters. I gasp. I know he isn't going to kill him, not yet −in his words: he is not ripened yet−, but either way, that attack caught me by surprise. Then Hisoka gets away, laughing like a maniac, not before grin at me. When I can't sense him anymore, I run towards the boy.

"GON!" I get on my knees on his side as he stands up, throwing himself at me to hug me tightly. Hiding his face on my chest, he starts crying. I hug him back.

"(Y/n)!" He sniffs.

"Shh. It's ok, you did a good job." I pet his head as I cradle him in my arms.

"H-he... He didn't h-have any p-problem stealing my tags." He manages to say between sobs. "And H-Hisoka..." I take his head between my hands and look into his eyes while cleaning the tears from his cheeks.

"Gon! You stole Hisoka's tag! You did a great job but you have a long way ahead of you. You still have room for improvement. That's why Hisoka has let you live. He knows it as well as I know it."

"Yeah." He cleans his nose with the sleeve, calmer now.

"Now, I know you are upset, but I also know you are strong. You will get over it and be better by then."

"YES!" He nods. Once he is calmer enough, he asks me. "Are you ok, (Y/n)?" I gaze at him confused. "I saw him attacking you yesterday... You managed to escape." I feel the flush crawling up to my cheeks. I embrace Gon again, pulling him into my chest so he can't see it.

"I was lucky." I clear my throat. "He caught me by surprise... but yeah... I escaped and is all alright. Thanks for worrying. You don't need to think about it anymore." I'm SO glad he doesn't understand what happened and that he was so focused on not reveal his presence that he didn't approach us.

"I don't want to be alone, (Y/n)." He states after a while. I caress his cheek, smiling. "I'll go find Kurapika and Leorio. Do you want to come with me?"

"I'd be glad to accompany you, Gon. But I have to fix something first."

\---- ----

It's the last day on this island, the sun is setting. I can tell Hisoka has been actively avoiding me since the encounter with Gon. I've been flying this stupidly huge island looking for him since then and I can't feel him, not even with _En_. Fucking _Zetsu_ master.

I give up. I'm tired of flying and I want a nice long bath. I head for the lake and as I descending, I see him. Well, well, see what my luck has brought me to.

"Hey, handsome!" I smile. Hisoka is naked in the middle of the water, clearly ignoring me. His wounds are nicely healed; impressive. "Are you still mad?" I pout. Of course, he's mad. I leave him when he was about to...

He turns around, looks me in the eye, and walks towards me in silence. I bite my lip at the sight. Definitely, he is much better without makeup... And without clothes... And wet... What a perfect body. He gets out of the water and passes beside me to get his clothes, ignoring me.

"Oh, come on! Gon was stalking you. I didn't want to do anything in front of a kid." He stops midway and glances at me over his shoulder.

"You didn't seem to care right before." I move to embrace him from behind.

"I've been searching for you the whole week to say that I'm sorry." I feel him smirk.

He turns and cups my cheeks. Then kisses me like the first time: roughly and without warning. I respond, throwing my arms around his neck as he lifts me up.

My eyes are closed when I feel him moving. Too late when I figure out why he's moving. Without breaking the kiss until the last moment, he throws me into the lake.

"What the fuck, HISOKA!" I yell when I resurface. He's laughing while covering his mouth, the other hand in his hip.

"Did you really think I'm that easy, Dove~?" He turns, walking once again to put on his clothes. "I'm not interested anymore~." When he is about to get his clothes a wave of water drenches them, then traps Hisoka into a barrier.

"Do you think I give a fuck about what interests you?" I raise surrounded by water, enraged. "Do you think I didn't want to keep going? I'm horny as fuck just by looking at you." When I'm out of the lake, I retreat the waves and levitate towards him, taking off my wet clothes. "I'll rape you if needed to." He turns to me smiling, looking into my scarlet eyes.

"First air, then trees, now water... You can manipulate elements. What interesting power, Dove~." He licks his lips. I can see the excitement in his eyes and not only his eyes... Who was saying it wasn't interested anymore?

"Took you a while to figure it out" I scoff. "Now, you are to behave." I put away the water barrier that surrounds him. "Stop pretending you don't want this." I grab his fully erect cock and start stroking it.

"Yes, Dove~." I kiss him, introducing my tongue forcefully in his mouth. He responds willingly, grabbing my head and thrusting his hips against my hand. A few minutes after I pull away and get on my knees. His eyes are wide open.

"I was saying, I'm here to apologize." I lick the tip while pumping up and down his long thick shaft with my hand. He softly moans. "Do you forgive me?" I take the tip fully inside my mouth, eagerly sucking.

"Yes, Dove~." His moans getting louder. I pull out and stop moving my hand.

"Yes, what?" I grin, looking into his lusty golden eyes.

"Yes, I forgive you, Dove~." He smirks. I can see the impatience in his body language. He's already twitching.

"Good boy."

I swallow the tip and move my hand again. I'm satisfied hearing him moan and growl, knowing I have him under my control. Hisoka, the most feared person in this place, is now my little bitch. I feel the rush just with that.

I take him as deep as I can, wetting him well, getting out from time to time to take deep long breaths. Saying he's big is an understatement. He is absurdly huge. I don't know how he manages to hide this monstrosity inside those tight pants.

"Put your hands on my head, honey. If you dare to take advantage of that, say goodbye to little clown down here." He does as I say. Is so amusing to observe how he tries to control himself. I can tell he likes this. So am I.

As I take him again, I low a hand to my clit and start rubbing it. I guess he's paying close attention because his grip gets stronger and his moans deeper. I speed a little, feeling the rush coming. I also introduce a couple of fingers to stretch myself. I'm already drenched.

After a while, I feel it coming. I let myself go, rolling my eyes, sending vibrations through Hisoka's as I moan content. I can feel he's close to, starting to lose control as he thrust his hips slightly and pushes my head to them.

Then is when I pull out. Before he protests, I grab his wrist and lay him down to the ground, getting on top, straddling him. I place his hands on my waist as I lean over his chest to whisper on his ear.

"Don't let me down, Hisoka."

Then I slowly descent upon him, taking his dick down to the hilt. I throw my head back, moaning. It's so big it can't miss it; so big it fills me up delightfully. I feel his grip on my waist harden. I look at Hisoka. Eyes close, open mouth, low growls. He's trying to be obedient. I'm so turned on.

I move my hips back and forward, grinding my clit against him. My hands clawing his chest for support, scratching every time a wave of pleasure shot me. He moves his hips up and down. We gain pace.

After a while he sits, embracing me, letting a hand go down to grab my ass. I round his waist with my legs and pull him into a deep kiss. He's willing, opening his mouth for me to enter as we thrust harder, deep down, getting to the cervix. It makes me moan at each movement.

I grab his hair and pull his head aside. I break the kiss and bite his neck, leaving a trail of red mark to his collarbone. He also bites my neck and growls feeling how I clench around him because of the pleasure.

I lost count of how many times I came but now is his turn. He lays me down and thrust into me, deep and slow, a few more times before I hear a deep moan as he collapses over me.

\---- ----

After taking a long bath, Hisoka leans against a tree and I sit beside him, laying my head on his lap, eyes closed. I feel his hand caressing my hair, intertwingling his fingers in my locks.

"Do you do this often?" He asks after a while.

"Hm?"

"Sleep with someone you barely know." I open my eyes to look at him. He's smirking amused. He wants to provoke me.

"Only if handsome." I wink and close my eyes again.

"So, you were not a virgin?" He keeps trying, knowing perfectly that I don't know that.

"I can't know, right? Let's say you've been the first that I remember." I laugh and he chuckles giving up.

"I'm honored, dove~."

\---- ----

_“Fourth round of the trials has finished. All the examinees are invited to come back to the starting point of the test.”_


	7. Interview with the hunter (Arc: Hunter Exam)

Nine contestants have made it for the last round: Gon, Kurapika, Leorio −coming in the last moment, because drama−, Hisoka, Killua, Doll, the weird ninja, the old man, and me. I’m glad Gon seemed a little bit livelier and Killua has lighten up the moment he saw him. Both of them are happy to have made it until here together.

_“Attention examinees! The chairman wishes to have a conversation with each one of you. When your number is called, go to the reception room on the first floor. Please, #44”_

_\---- ----_

_“Please, #175”_

"If you are so kind as to sit down, (Y/n)."

"Is this the last test?" I ask while sitting. Netero laughs. For some reason, he finds my question funny.

"It may be related. For now, I'll just be glad if you could tell me about you." He grabs a pencil and looks me in the eye. "First why do you want to become a hunter?"

"I find the perks that come with this title useful."

"How so?" He inquires as he takes notes.

"Resources, free travels, almost total immunity..."

"I see. Among the other eight participants, who have you been observing?" I stop a few minutes to think. Obviously, Hisoka interests me now but, until midterms, I was trying to avoid him, so...

"I'd say the kids, Killua and Gon. Oh! The blonde guy, Kurapika, seems interesting too." Netero gazes up from his notes, like waiting for me to continue.

"Just them?" He asks when is clear that is my final answer. "Haven't you been around #44 too?"

I feel my face getting warmer. I totally forgot about the people who were watching over us on the island. They surely have informed the chairman about a certain encounter.

"Well..." I clear my throat. "I wouldn't say I was observing him, exactly, so..." He laughs even louder.

"Very well. Last question: which of the other eight participants would you like to fight the least?"

"Hisoka." I don’t need to think this one, I know he wants to fight me because he thinks I’m interesting. Besides, I'm sure he will be able to orgasm in front of everyone if I fight him. I felt his eagerness when I fought Doll and he proved right after how turned on he was. "Neither, Gon. He can defeat you with his cuteness. Any other I don't mind."

"Great. That would be all."

"Netero." He gazes up from his notes again. "When are we arriving at the last exam?"

\---- ----

_“Please, #99.”_

I enter the cafeteria with the idea of eating sweets until I die in peace, but of course, peace is not an option with a bunch of weirdos roaming free in the dirigible. Hisoka looks up from his house of cards when he hears the door open and Punky-Doll is just there, being.

"Have you come to play, Dove~?" He licks his lips, following my every move.

"Nope. You don't play with food." I say grabbing a few chocolate puddings. I sit at a nearby table. "Hey Doll, seriously, why the disguise? No, wait! That's not what I want to know. How do you do that thing with the needles? What more can you do?"

"Not your business; and that is hardly food."

"Of course is food!" I take a bite, sensually licking the spoon after. "Come on! Tell me, Doll." I wink at him.

"Is dessert. I don't need to tell you anything."

"Still food. Just a little hint; I'll figure out the rest."

"As much as I love to see how two manipulators try to convince each other, let's not do this now~." Hisoka interrupts before Doll can retort, resuming his card-building game. I give up. I know he’s right; Doll and I would argue without end.

_“Please, #191”_

"Hey! Has your contact... contact you?"

"Not yet~. But worry not, Dove~, he will be extremely interested once he hears your case." He chuckles, putting another pair of cards in place. Once again, I knock it down with air and laugh. "Dove..."

"Teach me."

"What?" He raises an eyebrow while gathering the spread cards.

"Bungee." He pauses his movement, then resumes chuckling.

"This is transmutation we are talking about, Dove~. The complete opposite of your manipulation skills~. That would be a waste of time, energy and memory space."

"We have three days until arriving at the place where the last phase is being held. Don't you think I can learn it by then? Even I little? I'm not speaking of battle level, just enough to build a stupid house of cards." I look at him, pleading, excited about the idea of learning something new.

"I don't think so~." He chuckles as I frown, pouting.

At that moment, the door opens and I see Killua entering the cafeteria. When he looks our way, he cringes disgusted and gets out quickly.

"We are not done talking, honey. WAIT, KILL!" I reach him just before he turns on a corner. "How was your interview?"

"Good. The old man asked some questions related to the other participants. It's been quick. How was yours?"

_“Please, #301.”_

"Same". We walk and sit in the window’s bench.

We see the cafeteria door opens in the distance as Punky-Doll gets outside towards the reception room on the first floor. When he passes by, he stares at us, especially Killua. I can't describe it as anything else but weird, all in that form is weird.

We stay in silence, watching the rattling man disappear behind the corner, then through the window. After a while, I feel a tug on my arm. I look at Killua, who is wearing a worried expression.

"What were you doing with Hisoka and that guy?"

"It wasn't on purpose. I wanted some pudding and they are always in the cafeteria."

"You seem to be having fun. Weren't you afraid of clowns?" He shots me a stern look.

"You don't know, but I was paired with him at the trick tower." His eyes widened. "Yeah, I almost died of a panic attack back there when I found out." His grip on my arm becomes a hug. I hug him back "I'm fine now, Kill." He remains quiet as I pet his head, with his face buried on my chest. "After being with him for three days I comprehend that he, as a person, is much worse than a clown. But surprisingly, it doesn't scare me as much. So, I'm still afraid of the usual clowns, but I don't see him as one now. He is..."

_“Please, #405”_

“Yeah, I get it.” Killua jumps out the bench, flushed, quickly turning his back at me to hide his embarrassment. “That’s Gon. Let’s see how he’s doing.” I also feel his happiness. I stand up and walk beside him.

\---- ----

Three days after we were picked from the island, we arrive at a hotel managed by the hunter exam committee. The last trial will be in form of one-versus-one duels. When Netero uncovers the board, a round of gasp can be heard.

"The rules are simple. One victory and you pass the exam. The winners quit the game. Meaning there will be only one person who won't pass this trial." Netero laughs mischievously. "You all have at least two opportunities to win. Questions?" The other old man, the one competing with us, remarks how unbalance the pyramid seems. "Oh, well. It's been made from the results of your previous exams. So, those who have better marks have been given more chances to pass. We also added the results of the interview to please you as much as we were able.

After this explanation, Killua demands to know how we have been graded until now, of course, the old man refuses, arguing is classified information. But he starts to expose the main points taken into consideration. In the meantime, I observe the pyramid.

I'm super well placed, I will fight against whoever wins the first round: Gon or the weird ninja. I believe in my little boys so I bet on Gon. I assume I'll fight the ninja next, then. Of course, I'm not planning on losing, so Killua will be kicking the ninja's ass next and it seems Punky-Doll will be the last one doing so before he reaches the top. I chuckle.

Leorio only has one opportunity before reach the top fight, too bad. I look for Hisoka. He has been paired against Kurapika. I gaze at the blonde boy, as Gon and Leorio do; he seems unfazed. Then I turn to Hisoka; he doesn't give a damn against who he’s paired against. Having his power is normal to not worry, he’s losing against nobody. Let's see how it goes.

"Well, as I was saying." My attention returns to Netero. "Weapons are authorized. You must persuade your opponent into give up in order to win. However, if you kill your opponent you will be immediately disqualified and the exam will end."

"Frist match: Hanzo versus Gon. Begin!"

As they get in position the ninja asks to make sure we have to give up: No KO, no discounts. I know how stubborn Gon can be, I saw it on the island and I don't think the ninja guesses half of it. This is going to be hard to watch.

The kid makes the first move, but in the end, the ninja has the advantage. Gon refuses to surrender, so Hanzo keeps hitting him. As stubborn as he is, Gon keeps standing up and being beaten. Kicks and punches. Physical torture.

After three hours I can stand it anymore. I flinch with every hit he receives. Dried blood covers the floor and the fresh one still splits from his tiny body. I close my eyes and lean against the wall. Leorio doesn't stop scream in rage. Everyone exchange a bunch of words I don't hear.

I snap my eyes open when Gon screams loudest. His arm has been broken and the kid is quietly squealing in pain. I feel how the rage invades me. My vision turns red and I clench my fists. Suddenly, I feel a hand on my head pulling me into a firm chest, hiding my face.

"You can do nothing, Dove. Gon will be the one disqualified." I grip his shirt.

"I'm aware..." I look back at the battle ground.

The ninja is explaining some shit while doing acrobatics. In a blink, Gon kicks him in the face, not letting him finish. The boy has snapped and is retorting to Hanzo. Then he pulls out a blade and demands Gon to give up.

"That’s not good." We all are caught by surprise. "I don't want my legs to be cut, let's find another way." Hanzo is super upset.

I can't but laugh from the bottom of my heart, as everyone in the room. I hide my smiling face in Hisoka's chest again. He’s shaking in laugh, sincere amused by Gon’s straightforwardness.

"I told the old man that he can defeat you with his cuteness," I mumble to myself. Hisoka pats my head.


	8. I just felt like humiliating him (Arc: Hunter Exam)

As I predicted, after a few more threatens, Hanzo surrenders. It has hit him that nothing that he can do or say could ever convince Gon. But of course, the boy is not happy, is not a fair victory to his liking. Gon, you little f... I can't but laugh at his personality.

He has managed to work up Hanzo once more, earning one last punch from the ninja that makes him end up knocked down. The staff takes him to treat his wounds. Killua then asks Hanzo why he let Gon win.

I feel he's disturbed and confused; maybe a little jealous. He doesn't comprehend what happened. Clearly, a trained ninja has more ability than a simple boy and knows exactly how to torture without killing. Then Hanzo explains, using other words, that Gon is so pure that he was convinced.

Killua is still worried. I know he, in some way, feels inferior to Gon. I can sense his uneasiness. Before I can say nothing to comfort him, the next battle is about to start.

"Why don't you go check on Gon, dove~?"

"Why?" I look skeptically at Hisoka. "You don't want me to watch you fight?"

"By the way you held on to me, I guess you are worried about him~." I cross my arms.

"I want to watch you fight, so I'll watch your fight, honey~." I say that last word with mockery. He shrugs.

"Second match: Kurapika versus Hisoka. Begin!" As Kurapika is walking towards his position, he shoots me an inquisitive gaze. I raise my eyebrow in confusion.

They both attack and dodge for a while before Hisoka gets extremely close to Kurapika and whispered something in his ear. Right after, he walks away while surrendering. The blonde kid seems quite upset as he observes Hisoka go, then looks at me.

"Are you seriously surrendering? So little did you want me to see you fight?" Hisoka grins. "What did you tell him?"

"Nosy~." He says, pocking my nose. I slap his hand away, frowning. Then I notice Kurapika coming to me.

"(Y/n), we have to talk. Later. Now is your turn to fight." He walks to his position as a spectator and I to the center of the room.

"Third match: Hanzo versus (Y/n). Begin!"

I see the determination in Hanzo's eyes. So sure of yourself, eh? I've changed my plans since your match with Gon. Let the game begin.

At the same time the referee gives the signal, I slowly deplete from oxygen the air surrounding my opponent, not emptying the supply, but close.

"How do you want to do this?" I ask him, examining my nails.

"What do you mean, little girl?" Little girl? I'm older than you baldy. "You give up, we move on." He scoffs. "You already see what happened to the kid. I must warn you; I won't be nice to you."

"That won't do." I smile at him quoting Gon. He frowns, upset.

"This absurd talking won't neither."

He throws himself at me and I dodge. I know he's trying to catch me. I don't know for what, but I'm not going to find out. I manage to land a few hits on his chest before I notice his moves are sloppier and it becomes harder for him to breathe.

"Are you ok? You seem to be short of breath." I mock.

"Shut up!" I evade him one last time before he collapses onto the ground, gasping for air.

"I can make you feel better." I pace until I position myself in front of his face.

"What did... you do?" I ignore him.

"Did you know lack of oxygen can be fatal to the brain?"

"You... can't... kill me..." I smile.

"Fatal. Not Deadly. After four minutes without enough oxygen, the brain could suffer irreversible damage such as lack of memory, mobility issues, cognitive disability..."

"You... won't..."

"In the worst case, brain death." I keep ignoring him, going on on my explanation. "You'd still be kept alive, although clinically death. Just so you know, that won't break the rules, you'll still be alive, useless, but alive. Are you turning blue?" I finally crouch so he can look me in the eyes while lying on the floor.

"Ah... Ah..." He tries to inhale as much air as possible with every breath.

"Raise a hand to signal your surrender. You can't afford to waste more air." I whisper sweetly into his ear. He's raising his hand, completely defeated. "I surrender." I say in a loud voice, watching his astonished expression.

I laugh while retreating my nen at the same time I hit his chest to hide the fact that I was using nen and not some kind of physical technique. He gasps loudly and I whisper to him again, crudely this time.

"Know all your life that this 'little girl' has mocked you, took pity on you, then let you win when you were completely defeated. Know all your life than I'm way ahead of you and you will never be able to do anything against me." I stand up and walk to my site.

I didn't do this out of the rage of how he treated Gon nor vengeance. I'm perfectly aware of how this trial has been made and his behavior was within the expected, although I reacted quite upset back then. I just felt like humiliating him. I wanted to control his fear. I'm satisfied.

"You are cruel, dove~. What did you say to him?"

"Nosy~." I mimic his gesture, pocking at his chest. He chuckles and moves to his next fight.

"Forth match: Hisoka versus Bodoro. Begin!"

Hisoka isn't even making the effort, he's totally dominating the fight, pushing the old man to the limit. When the magician knocks him down, he whispers something on his ear, similar to what happened with Kurapika, but this time is the old man who surrenders.

"Yeah, yeah don't tell me. Nosy." He smirks as I walk once more to my next fight.

"Fifth match: (Y/n) versus Killua. Begin."

"I pass." He says while walking away.

"Hey! What's that, Kill?"

"I don't feel like fighting you, (Y/n). You should have won the previous match against baldy, but you gave up. Why?"

"Just because..." I gaze at the ninja, who is trying to hide his face.

"Yeah, I thought so. I'm giving up just because, too." We walk to our sites.

"Fifth match, winner (Y/n)!"

"Kill... Don't be like that." I said, sitting next to him.

"Don't worry, (Y/n). I've been taught to never fight an opponent who I can't win against. I know you are stronger. Is fair you win."

"This trial-" Before I can even start, Leorio came to us.

"Sorry to interrupt you, guys, but I'm getting my fight against Bodoro delay so he can rest. You don't mind to fight again, right, Killua?"

"Sure." We stand up. "You hardly can call that a fight." I scoff.

"Seventh match: Killua versus Gittaraku. Begin!" Killua gets ready to fight Punky-Doll when he stops suddenly.

"You made a wise decision with (Y/n)'s match. You couldn't have won against her, Kill." Punky-Doll takes his needles out. Why now? When Illumi appears before him, the boy is shocked.

"Brother..." Wait, what? Illumi is his terrible older brother?

The next few minutes are just a display of psychological torture towards Killua. Illumi tries to talk him out from becoming a hunter, for his vocation is to be an assassin; he's nothing more than a puppet to his family, he has no feeling of any type beyond pleasure from killing.

From Illumi's speech, I can't but think that he's talking about himself more than about Killua. That this whole bullshit is what he's been told all his life. This thought makes my heart ache but doesn't take away the fact that Illumi wants Killua to suffer that; or maybe he can't think anything better for his little brother.

It didn't seem this family is a normal one, so is expected its educational methods not to be normal. But it doesn't make it any easier to heard or watch. Killua is sweating cool, cowering; he's totally scared of Illumi, completely dominated by him.

"I don't want to be a hunter, exactly. But there's something I do want!"

"Lies." Illumi denies.

"I do!" Killua reasserts.

"What is it that you want, then?"

"I want... To be friends with Gon... and (Y/n). I don't what to kill anymore. I want to be a normal kid." My poor baby. He just wants to escape his fate.

"Impossible." Illumi crushes his hopes with that simple sentence. "You are not able to make friends. You only can tell if you should kill or not that person. You don't want to be friends with Gon, you are only are fascinated by him..."

"You're wrong!"

"... If you stay by his side, you'll end up killing him, because you were born to be an assassin."

"KILLUA, YOU ARE ALREADY FRIENDS WITH GON AND (Y/N)! AND US!" Leorio snaps. "WE FEEL THE SAME!"

"Is that so..." Mumbles Ilumi. "That won't do." He pauses, thinking about something. "I know! I just kill (Y/n), then Gon." Illumi looks at me with his big void eyes. Everyone gets tense. I go into battle mode.

"Can I kill him in self-defense without Killua being disqualified?" I ask Netero.

"If someone intervenes, Killua will be disqualified."

"Ok. Don't worry, Kill." I smile sweetly at him, to reassure him. "I'm not letting him kill me. And I'm sorry if you get disqualified." I sense Hisoka moving closer to me. I gaze back at Illumi. He sighs, closing his eyes.

"Where is Gon?" Illumi turns on his heels and walks towards a door. Killua shudders. He's paralyzed, speechless, trembling.

When I'm going to move, I feel Hisoka's grip on my arm. When I look at him, he slightly shakes his head. I stay still. Kurapika, Leorio, Hanzo, and several referees have moved to block the pace through the door.

"Hmm... I need the hunter license for my next job. I can't make mistakes. I know! I'll pass my exam first, then kill Gon." Killua shudders. That would be perfectly fine according to the rules. "Tell me, Kill." Illumi walks back. "Will you fight me for the sake of Gon?"

"..." Killua is unable to talk.

"No. Because you are more worried about if you can defeat me or not. And you know the answer, you put it on practice with (Y/n). Never fight an enemy who you can't win against. I'm stronger than you, Kill." The trembling kid tries to escape as Illumi raises his hand towards him, then stops when his older brothers continue speaking. "Don't move, Kill. Otherwise, I'll assume the fight has started. The moment our bodies touch, the fight has started..."

"I surrender. I lost..." Killua mumbles just before Illumi's hand touches his forehead.

"Good. I'm relieved. By the way, I was lying about killing Gon or (Y/n). Just a little test. Now I have my answer. You have no right to make friends nor you need them." Illumi cheers, patting Killua. I decide that I'm going to slap his porcelain face later.

Killua walks, lifeless, to his position. I get rid of Hisoka's grip and run towards him. He has lost the light on his eyes and keeps trembling. It breaks my heart. I glare at Illumi while hugging Killua. He's unfazed. I take my little baby out of the room.

"Sixth match: Bodoro versus Leorio. Begin!"

I sit with a trembling Killua on a bench, without stop hugging him. After a while he hugs me back, clenching tightly mi top. I pet his back and cradle him, trying to soothe him. He stops trembling and raises his head. I look into his empty eyes.

"I wish you would be my sister. My family."

He stands up and walks back to the trial room. Leaving me there with a feeling that something bad is going to happen.


	9. You are not alone (Arc: Hunter Exam)

Killua has killed Bodoro. I guess he did it on purpose, to get disqualified. I saw him returning from the trial room cover in blood after I heard screams. I tried to talk to him, but he didn't respond. I watched him go away drown in sorrow, without being able to do anything for him.

A day has passed since then. I've been in Gon's room until the hunter orientation began, watch him sleep peacefully. I didn’t imagine the punch to be so strong as to be able to keep him bedridden this long.

When I arrive at the orientation, I sit on the third stair, next to Kurapika. I turn back to ask Hisoka what happened with Killua. The story wasn't as bad as I expected. I sit straight and glare at Illumi who is sitting in the first line.

They were discussing the results of the sixth match when Gon storms in the room. Everyone turns to look at him. He walks, focus, towards Illumi, grabs his arm, and throws him out the seat.

"Apologize to Killua. You don't have the qualifications to be his brother. To be friends he doesn't need anything special.” Gon has broken his arm. I clearly heard the crack. “In fact, I don't care about you, just tell me where he is. I'll rescue him." The anger can be tasted. He spat the words quickly and without care.

"You make it sound as I kidnaped him." Says Illumi, unfazed. "He left willingly."

"You had manipulated him so much we can talk about a kidnapping."

"That's precisely what we are discussing, Gon." Interrupts Netero. “Kurapika and Leorio have file complaints about Killua's behavior during the match.”

"As Killua is an assassin, his morals are different from those of a normal person, resulting in hypnotism working as far as to be able to order him to kill someone successfully." Kurapika reasons.

"Besides, he killed him during my match." Adds Leorio. "So, if he wanted to help me, I should be the one disqualified."

"That's not correct, Leorio." I state. "The first rule was not to kill your opponent."

"Bodoro wasn't his opponent it was mine."

"It was going to be his, next round. As the chairman was about to say, you were going to win either way." He was going to reply but shuts up.

Netero dismisses all of the hypnotism theories and everyone starts to argue about the matches. I stop paying attention; this isn't going anywhere. I stand up and walk out of the room, taking advantage of the commotion.

\---- ----

I'm sitting on the opposite side of the patio when I saw everyone leave the room after a while. Gon stops Illumi and they start talking, Kurapika and Leorio are there too. They leave right after and I see Hisoka. I walk towards them. Suddenly, I feel his bloodlust directed towards Illumi.

"Gon is mine. Touch him and you'll suffer the consequences." Illumi closes his eyes and sighs.

"I know, I-" _SLAP_. Before Illumi finish I cross his face with my hand, covered at a minimum with _Ko_ , strong enough to resonate in the place.

"Oh! It doesn't crack." I say, feigning surprise, at a very confused Illumi. "Your porcelain doll face, I mean." Then I smile.

"Wh-"

"Just because. Don't think is about Killua. I know speaking about that matter to you is to no satisfactory result. I haven’t done it out of revenge. I just felt the need. You know?" Illumi regains his blank stare. "Oh! By the way. You may want to know that I spoke to Kill just before the incident. He confesses to me something interesting. Do you want to know what?" I tease.

"What?" He shots me a stern look, his voice slightly cracked at the mention of his little brother.

"That he would love for me to be his sister, his only family. Is the only thing that he would want to kill for, if possible." It's working. There it is the reaction I was looking for, his bloodlust aimed at me. I grin. "Now, if you excuse me, I need to go." I nod to them before walking away. I barely heard Illumi’s last words.

"Let go, Hisoka! Why do you protect her-? Stop laughing, you clown!"

\---- ----

Kurapika finds me in the park, sitting on a bench. He kindly explains to me the orientation I miss. He also tells me that he is waiting for Gon to start searching for Kukuro Mountain where Killua's family lives. They are going together to get him. We fall in silence.

"(Y/n...)." He hesitates. "Do you know what the Kurta clan is?" A slightly quick throbbing pain goes through my brain. I hold my head.

"Never heard of it. Why?" He sights.

"How old are you, if you don't mind the indiscretion?" I laugh.

"Actually, right now I'm like 5 years old." I laugh louder when I saw his confused expression. "Five years ago, I woke up in a hospital bed with no memories, so..."

"The dates match..." He mumbles.

"What are you thinking?"

"I... I'm going to tell you something difficult for me. But there is a reason why I think you must know." I nod as I grab his hand to reassure him. "The Kurta clan was a civilization settle in the Lusko Province. No, don't ask me where is that." I had opened my mouth but shut it right after. "We were hiding away from the world, to protect ourselves." He pauses. He has downed his head clenching his fists.

"Protect yourselves from what, exactly?" He ignores me, more or less.

"Our clan had a rare trait." Our? "So rare and so beautiful that other people hunted us down for it, either out of envy or fear. So, generations ago, the elders decide to seclude the clan from the outside." He stands his head up to look at me. I cover my mouth.

In his hurt expression, there are two red jewels. Two beautiful scarlet eyes gazing back into mines. Is like looking into a mirror. My head starts to hurt badly as my vision turns red.

"I saw your eyes back then when Hanzo was torturing Gon. I was quite upset myself so I almost miss it, but Hisoka was to slow in trying to cover them from me." So that's why he hugged me, that fucking meddlesome clown. "Later, on our fight, he kind of confirmed it." His eyes have returned to his natural color, as mine do.

"What did he tell you?" He averts his gaze, closing his eyes.

"Let me finish before." I nod again. "Even if the elders decided that isolated the clan was the best we could do to our survival, we still needed to trade basic things to achieve so. They established a trial to know who of us were qualified to go to the outside without revealing our secret eyes." The guilty can be felt in his voice. "I passed the trials and be allowed to go outside. When I returned the whole forest was on fire." His eyes are red again and he's trembling in rage. "All our people murdered. Their eyes gouged out... That was five years ago."

I hug him. I bring him to me and hold him tight. He embraces me, trembling, trying to calm himself he buries his face in my neck. When he soothes, he sits backs.

"I guess you know why I told you this. You may not remember now, but maybe this can help you. Maybe you somehow manage to survive the tragedy, losing your memories in the process. This was our people and I think you deserve to know too."

"How that could happen? If it was a secret... Someone betrayed the clan?"

"It's possible. There were many rules that not everyone agreed to. Some included banishment or execution as severe punishment. Not that I ever saw them in practice, but... I was 12 when the tragedy occurred."

"By the way you speak, I can guess you want revenge..." He sighs and continues his story.

"Not much later, I found out who was responsible for the massacre. A group of murders and thieves by the name of Phantom Troupe." He looks up to the sky.

"Never heard of them." I shrug.

"They are also known as The Spider." There, another throbbing pain. "Are you ok? I can stop if it's too much for you.” He pats my back worried. “I'm sorry. I'm being inconsiderate throwing to you all my feelings knowing you can't possibly share them. You don't remember anything. I apologize."

"Don't worry, Kurapika. I'm happy you trust me this much, even if is for some kind of duty feeling." I smile at him. "The doctor also said that my head would hurt from time to time. I don't know if that means that I'm remembering something or is just a collateral effect of whatever happened to me." I nod, signaling him to continue.

"Ok." He smiles back, tightening the grip on my hand. "Although, there isn't much more. I swore to take down the spider to avenge our family and retrieve the scarlet eyes so they can rest in peace."

"Do you want me to help you?"

"Oh! No, no. I didn't tell you all this for that purpose. No, don't worry. I can't possibly ask that of you, we barely know each other and..." He’s flushed. How cute.

"Ok, ok. Calm down. I was just asking." I stop his ramble. "In fact, I must thank you. Now I know something about myself that I didn't. You help me with that." He smiles. "Well... What did Hisoka tell you?" He gets tense again.

"He has information regarding the Spider. I ask him about it before coming to talk to you. We are to meet in York New on September 1st." I stay in silence. That's almost half a year from now. "There's going to be an auction there. The biggest and most important internationally. I bet the Spider will be there..." He hesitates.

"What?"

"I guess the eyes will be there too..." I nod. "Thank you for listening to me. Is good to know that, at least, I'm not alone." He pauses before look into my eyes. “I hope this doesn't sound weird to you, but I'd like to think of you as my family. As my sister.” I smile and hug him.

"I feel the same, Kurapika. Is good to know that, even if we can't be sure of blood relations, I have a family.” When we lean back, I grab his face and rub his cheeks with my thumbs. “But, as your older sister I must tell you, Kurapika, even if I wasn't here, you are not alone." I signal with my head behind him, where Leorio and Gon are waving at us.

\---- ----

After located Kukuro Mountain, a dormant volcano located in the Dentora Region of the Republic of Padokea and a surprisingly rather popular tourist attraction for a house of assassins, I said my goodbyes to the boys.

I decide to stay a little longer in the lobby of the hotel, searching for national and international, Civil and Military Registers, trying to find something more about my origins. After it got dark, I give up. Besides, if I'm really a Kurta member, nothing will appear on the internet.

"Having a hard time finding yourself, dove~?" I smile when I hear his voice.

"Hey! You’re still around here." Hisoka sits beside me, leaning his back against the table.

"I was waiting for you. Let’s go~."

"To your contact?" I smirk. He just smiles.

\---- ----

_"I was banished, cast away... Stupid tribe of imbeciles. If it wasn't for that stupid mistake this wouldn't have happened._

_"Mother?"_

_"(Y/n). It was your fault. If you didn't exist, I would have never been found. They wouldn't have known I had affair with and outsider. They would have never abandoned me like this..."_

\---- ----

I wake up inside the taxi with a heavy headache. It has stopped in front of a colossal building. I'm feeling sick. I can't tell if is because of the journey or because of the dream. Hisoka soon takes the questions away from my mind, offering me his hand to get out of the vehicle.

"Where are we?"

"Welcome to Heaven's Arena, dove~."


	10. The Book (Arc: Heaven's Arena)

I've never been to Heaven's Arena before −well, at least in the last five years−. I follow Hisoka through the big revolving doors passing by the queue at the right side which was entering through a secondary door. He doesn't do queues, eh? We walk into the luxurious lobby to the reception, where a cheerful girl greets us.

"Good morning. What can I do for you?" Hisoka passes her a card and she gasps as she starts looking for something. "Oh my G-! I'm so sorry for not have recognized you before, Mr. Morrow." She handles him a golden hotel card and types on the computer. "You have come at the right time, Sir. There is a request for you to fight and your in-between time expires soon. Would you like to set a date?"

"Sure~. That person can choose, I don't mind." She smiles professionally as she prints a ticket and handles it to Hisoka. "Your fight is tomorrow night, here is the reminder, Sir. Is your companion up to register?"

"No, thank you." I answer. She bows at us and returns to her tasks. "It surprises me that she didn't recognize you." I say as we go towards the elevators.

"Why is that~?" I chuckle, looking at him from head to toe.

"Really?" He raises an eyebrow and I can’t help but smile. He scoffs while rolling his eyes and decides to ignore me. We enter the elevator and he pushes the button for the 200’ floor.

"Anyway, not fighting? What are you going to do then, dove~?" He asks me, leaning against the wall. I look at him with a significant smirk.

"Are you seriously asking? You brought me here, you take care of me." He chuckles.

"All right~."

\---- ----

I've been staying at Hisoka's room on the 200' floor these past days. Apparently, this is almost the best you can do at this place. Above this are the floor masters, which, as the name signals, have a whole floor for themselves.

Hisoka didn't go to the fight that was scheduled when we first arrive. It seems there is a time window of three months between fights and his due day was getting close. So, he had registered only to restart the countdown.

"So, you don't even need to be present?"

"No~."

"I'm going to be able to watch any fights of yours in the time we’re staying here?"

"Who knows~."

"You should know." He chuckles. "Can you, please, stop breathing in my ear, I can't focus."

"No~." He licks me, making me shiver and moan, and the house of cards that I have been building for the past two hours crumbles down.

"NO! Why do you hate me this much!?!?" I lean back on his chest, throwing my head over his shoulder as I cover my face with both my hands. He tightens the grip of his arms around my waist and kisses my neck while laughing. "I was so close; I was making the bungee work."

"I already told you, dove~. It's a waste of-"

"Yeah, yeah. Time, energy, and memory space. I already told you I don't need it at a battle level. I just want to be able to build a stupid house of cards." I look at the scattered cards on the floor. "Besides, is funny learning it and it helps me train."

"You should train your manipulator skills." I pout, crossing my arms. I'm a master at manipulation and he knows. "Besides, using bungee is cheating, dove~." I shoot him an offended stern look.

“ _You_ dare to lecture me about cheating.” He takes me by surprise stealing a kiss from me. "Then I want to cheat." He smirks, pecking my lips one last time before he stands up.

"Suit yourself~."

\---- ----

Seems like everyone comes to Heavens Arena. One day, zapping through the live fight channels on the TV I saw them. A big smile immediately appears on my face, catching Hisoka's attention, who comes beside me on the couch.

"Gon has rescued Killua." I grin. "They've just passed 190' floor last fight and are coming to 200' next." I look up to see his expression.

"Is that so~." He smirks mischievously and walks to the door. I raise an eyebrow.

"What are you up to, honey?" He ignores me, stepping out of the room. A few minutes later, I feel his murderous aura, getting stronger by the second. "I can't believe it." I roll my eyes as I stand up to follow Hisoka.

"... You are not ready for the 200' floor yet. Is too soon for you, kids. Come back another time~." I see Hisoka sitting down against a wall in front of the main hallway.

"Are you kidding?" Oh! That's Killua's voice. "We made it-."

"You won't pass~. You can't pass~." Another wave of bloodlust. Seriously, Hisoka.

"Oh, I see you keep bullying kids. Awful hobby, really."

"(Y/n)!" Both of them yell at the same time. I stop at the edge of the hallway and see how they try to push forward, fighting the wave.

"Don't insist. He's not letting you pass." I walk beside them and put each of my hands on one of his shoulders. "I guess you know my boys?" I ask the man at the end of the hallway. They turn to him.

"Wing!" The man tells them the reason why they are unable to pass through Hisoka's Nen and promise to teach it to them.

"What happened if we don't register by midnight?" Asks Gon.

"You restart at the bottom floor. But Killua will be forbidden to register Heaven's Arena anymore out of disrespect, as he never registered at 200' floor his first time here." Says a staff member.

"Hey, Wing. If we go now, will we be able to come back before midnight?" Killua clenches his fists while wondering if they can make it on time.

"That's up to you."

"I believe in you both, Kids. Either way, this is your fate." I shot a meaningful look at the man, then wink at them and pet their heads.

"Thank you (Y/n)!" Cheers Gon.

“We’ll see you later.” Killua seems confident and that warms my heart. I smile and nod.

“See you, kids.”

They leave and I turn to Hisoka, who doesn't seem to have any intention to move from his position.

"Are you going to sit there until midnight?" He smirks satisfied. I look at the clock. "Three and a half hours?" He doesn't answer, instead, he pulls out his cards. "Whatever. I'm going." I turn around and walk towards the room. "Have fun, honey."

\---- ----

It’s been two hours since the boys tried to register on the 200’ floor. I got to the room and practiced Bungee Gum. I’m doing pretty well now and is much easier to focus on when Hisoka isn’t around me. Once I finish the castle, I retreat the Nen and knock it down. I must admit it is super funny. I understand why Hisoka does it.

_“It’s a waste of time, energy, and memory space~.”_

His words keep repeating on my mind. I perfectly know that the furthest from my nen type, the hardest is to completely dominate a technic, even impossible. Is there a way to make it? To avoid the waste of memory space?

As I’m gathering the spread cards to make the structure again, I notice something near me. A book. The title reads _Aprendiz_. Is quite thick and has reddish covers decorated with filigrees. The back cover has a relief of a twelve-legged spider with a thirteen inside. A throbbing pain crosses both my brain and heart before fading away slowly.

I open it at the index, which is divided into sections for each type of Nen and one final section that reads _Maestro_. I flip the pages. This book is filled with illustrations and information regarding people I’ve never seen in my life. I keep flipping until one catches my attention. Hisoka! What is Hisoka doing in a book?

I read his entry a bit, but there isn’t much information; practically all it says is _Unknown_. I want to investigate more but suddenly the door opens. I instinctively close the book and try to hide it, but Hisoka has already seen it.

“What have you got there, dove~?”

“Are you done bullying the kids?”

He ignores me, as usual, and snatches the book from my hands. He isn’t even close to me. Stupid bungee. The moment he touches it his eyes narrow and he gazes at me with an eyebrow risen. He opens the book and starts flipping the pages.

“What have you materialized a blank book for, dove~? Did you already dominate transmutation?” Blank? He can’t see its contents? Wait, _I_ materialized it? Make something up, quickly.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about what you say. The thing about the waste of memory. I have memory problems so I thought having a book to write everything down could help.” I give him my best innocent smile. He knows I’m lying; he also knows I know he knows. He shrugs, chuckling.

“If you say so~.” He looks at the book one last time before giving it back to me. Now that I have it in my hands again, is true it feels like part of myself.

“It’s not even eleven. Have you got tired of waiting?” I stand up to follow him into the kitchen. He picks up the phone. That satisfied smile never leaving his face.

“I’d like to order...”

“It would be sooooooooo nice of you to stop ignoring me.” I complain, holding my head with my hand on the counter. He winks at me and finishes ordering our dinner.

When he hangs up, he motions towards me, grabs the nape of my neck, and pulls me into a deep kiss. I melt into it, throwing my arms around his neck as he lifts me up on top of the kitchen counter.

“What are you celebrating?” I breathe over his lips as I help him strip off his shirt.

“How the fruit ripens~.”

\---- ----

The next day Gon had his first fight with the spinning top man-thing −because that thing can’t be a human−. I’ve been observing the weird trio of newbie-breakers often. They prey on newcomers at the 200’ floor to gain easy victories. They _initiate_ them most cruelly

Luckily, my boys know Hisoka and could avoid the nasty surprise. Well, I guess for them he was a nasty surprise himself but who’s paying attention to that.

Gon had already received several hits and, as a curious and fast learner as he is, was trying figure the spinning-tops trails out when he goes on _Zetsu_ ; that way it was easier to sense those things but more dangerous at the same time. I swear that kid is suicidal. He’s enjoying the rush. _Snap. Enhancer._

I watched the match in the room. Hisoka came back a few minutes after it finished and went straight to the bathroom. By the lusty expression on his face, I know he watched the match and I know what he’s going to do in there. I don’t want to be a witness.

So here I am now, in Gon’s room. The only thing the kid has won in that fight was multiple fractures. He must rest for at least four months before total recovery. At least that is what the doctor said; I bet he will be completely healed in a month, my little beast. I can’t stop smiling at the sight of Killua scolding Gon while he’s trying to justify himself.

“By the way, (Y/n).” Killua turns his head to look at me, still stepping on Gon’s injured arm. “Where have you been? I didn’t see any of your fights on TV.”

“I’m not here to fight.” He frowns.

“You’re with Hisoka, right? How close are you two? Has he kidnapped you? Is he forcing you to...?” He keeps throwing questions and Gon joins him soon after, they’re behaving like a pair of worried little brothers. I sigh deeply while raising a hand to stop their ramble, pinching my nose with the other.

“He promised to help me with something.”

“Hisoka? Helping someone?” Retorts Gon, dumbfounded.

“And you believe him?” Spat Killua. “He must be expecting something from you.” I roll my eyes.

“Please, you know me better. Besides, I’m also keeping an eye on him.” They aren’t convinced, I know, but they decide to let it go.

“What is he helping you with?” I look at Gon, then at Killua, and close my eyes.

“Right. You still don’t know.” They look at each other confused. “I have no memories beyond five years ago. I woke up in a hospital bed with only my name and a heavy headache.” Before they start the battery of question again, I shoot them a silencing gaze and resume my story. “I told Kurapika at the Hunter Hotel and,” I lift my head to show them my scarlet eyes. A loud gasp escapes their mouths. “he suggested that my memories could have gone during the massacre of the clan.”

“What does Hisoka have to do with it, then?”

“I’ve been trying to find myself for five years. I didn’t find anything even with Hunter’s credentials.” They nod, paying close attention. “Hisoka told me at the Trick Tower that he knows someone who can help me.”

“And you believe him?” Gon quotes Killua without thinking. I roll my eyes for the umpteenth time.

“Then why didn’t Hisoka put you in contact with that person yet?” Spats Killua. He doesn’t like him at all.

“You are right, Kill. I’m sure he wants something in return or is gaining something from his contact but I can do so much on my own. Right now, Hisoka is my best shot.”

They keep throwing questions and rambling about Hisoka. They are so engrossed in it that they didn’t hear the door so I stand up and go to open it. Is Wing. I know he’s been dead worried about Gon and is going to lecture him. I said my goodbyes to the boys, their little friend, and their master before I return to the room to study the book more.

\---- ----

“What are you up to, dove~?” Hisoka startles me. “Still with the book?”

“I almost forgot that I’m at your place... Where have you been?”

I close the book. I’ve been studying it for a whole month and discover some interesting things. In addition, now I have full control of my scarlet eyes, meaning I can summon or hide them whenever I want. Although, there are still moments when I can’t avoid them flicking in red.

Hisoka lets himself fall on the couch, laying upwards. I make the book disappear as I stand up from the floor and climb on top of him, letting him hug me. I’m getting better at controlling the materialization and he seems fascinated every time he witnesses it.

“I just registered for a fight.” I look at the calendar, it’s only been a month since last.

“So soon? What’s the occasion?” He brushes my hair and caresses my back. I rest my head on his chest, his heartbeat is calm and strong.

“An old acquaintance wants to play with me~.”

“That means he wants revenge.” He happily hums. “Why it doesn’t surprise me?”

“You should set a match too~.” He kisses my forehead, still caressing me.

“What for? Fight itself? Not interested. Satisfied your perverted desires? I can do better here. Room? I have yours. Money? That would be nice, but also have yours~.” He stops his movements.

“Who do you take me for, dove?” I look up to see his eyebrow risen. I smirk.

“Sugar daddy.”


	11. What’s that tattoo? (Arc: Heaven's Arena)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Daddy Kink
> 
> Funny time.

**Warning, daddy kink. Just skip it if you feel uncomfortable.**

I don’t know if the joke has been funny to him. What I know is that he has carried me over his shoulder to the bathroom and without even stripping me naked, he has thrown me inside the shower and turned the water open. He strips his clothes off and observe me, drenched and amused as I am.

“I guess you are up to play, dove~.” I get what you’re doing, honey. I smirk, watching his big half-erected dick twitching in excitement.

“Don’t know what you mean... Daddy.” He grins. While caressing my face he introduces two fingers in my mouth and teases my tongue.

“You’ve been a naughty girl, (Y/n)~.”

“Hmm.” He takes my hand and places it on his cock, guiding me to stroke him up and down.

“Now, you have to atone for your wrongdoing.” He leaves my mouth and pushes me down so I get on my knees, approaching my head to his already erect dick. “Put that pretty mouth to work~.”

“Yes, daddy.” I feel the red painting my face.

I lick my lips and open my mouth, sticking my tongue out. I watch him, waiting for his signal to start while I keep stroking him. He places his tip on my tongue and I lick it. Hear his moans is sign enough. I lick from balls to tip, wetting him like I know he likes.

I introduce the tip slowly inside my mouth, roll my tongue around and suck it, like a lollipop. I keep at it a few minutes then pull away to lick him again. I slightly bite and suck his balls, earning growls of pleasure, then again to the tip.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. No touching yourself, naughty girl~.” He says when I move one hand to my clit. “Hands stick to my hips.” Not that I have any choice as automatically he uses his Bungee to do his will.

“Can it be on your ass, daddy?” I ask sweetly, giving a lick to make my persuasion successful.

“Just because you asked so nicely.” He moans and moves my hands so I grab his tight ass. I squeeze it willingly.

“Thank you, daddy~.” I suck at his tip and pop out just to hear a deep unsatisfied growl. He brushes the strands of wet hair that covers my face and collect it in a messy ponytail, his other hand grabbing my head.

“Now, dove, do it how I love~.”

He thrusts inside my mouth until he hits my throat and stays there, pushing further and further. I gag at the sudden move, but never break eye contact, I know how he likes to dominate the situation.

I’m completely wet because of the shower, and not only the shower, so my tears camouflage within the water drops as well as all the saliva I can’t contain inside my mouth.

“Oh, dove~. If you look at me like that, I won’t control myself anymore~.” He moans, accompanying each last word with deep thrusts. He then pulls out. “Open up~.”

He strokes himself a few more times before his cum falls on my open mouth and face. He stops the shower and caresses my cheek, extending the cum all over. He brushes my lips with his thumb and I gladly suck it.

“Such a good girl~.” My hands are now free from the Bungee as he helps me stand up.

He lifts my wet top and bra above my breast, but didn’t touch me; he just observes me. I feel my blushed face getting warmer. Is he not going to do anything for real? I bit my lips and look at his body, his huge cock getting ready again, his face, his delicious lips, and his lusty eyes. So close and so far away.

“Do you want me, (Y/n)~?” He walks inside the shower and puts his hands on the wall trapping me against it.

“Yes, daddy.” I moan I’m about to stroke him again.

“You don’t deserve it... yet~.” He smirks, taking away my hand. “What are you going to do to get it, naughty girl.”

I slowly unbutton my shorts, letting them go down my legs, and kicking them out of the shower. He smiles, pleased; a signal to go on. I strip off the top and bra, slightly rubbing my hardened nipples, and throwing them above his head.

“I’m interested~.” I intend to push my panties down when he grabs my wrists. “Beg~.”

“Please, daddy.” I moan quietly.

“Please, what~? Tell me what do you want.” He leans to me, breathing in my ear, not touching me. Fuck, this is getting to me, I’m dripping down there.

“I want you to touch me, please.” I have to fight all my instinct to don’t bite his neck right now; to don’t grab him and do what I please.

“Touch you, how? Like this~?” He slightly scratches the skin on my thigh. Stupid teaser. “Maybe like this~?” He grabs my ass at the same time he licks my ear. I moan and nod.

“Yes, like this.” I bit my lip. I can’t anymore, I need him. I want him. “I want you, daddy.” I plead. He puts on his big grin. His hands push down my panties and one finger rubs my clit. I keep moaning. He gains pace and introduces a couple of fingers inside.

“Such a good girl, already so wet for me~.” He licks those fingers and kisses me, mixing our fluids inside my mouth. He presses his erection between my legs, stopping there. “Keep being the good girl you are now; keep begging~.” He licks my lips, looking into my eyes. “Tell me exactly how you want it~.” Oh, of course I’m telling you.

“I want you to take me at once. Slam me against the wall, again and again. Be rough. Bite me. Claw at me. Dominate me. Make me cum over and over. Don’t give me a moment of rest until you’re beyond satisfied. Make me completely yours... daddy.” Hisoka smirks.

“Your wish is my command, dove~.”

He does as I beg. He introduces his huge shaft at once in me, making me cum right away, releasing all the anticipation that has been building. I grab his waist for support and his ass for pleasure, clawing my nails in his skin.

He grips one of my thighs to place it on his hips while keeps grabbing my ass with the other hand. I receive scratches on both sides. As I turn my head because of the hit on my back against the wall, he bites my neck all over. He bites my lips before kissing me deeply. It’s hard to breathe between the moans and the tongue work.

“Please, please. Don’t stop!” I beg, moaning after cumming for the umpteenth time. “Harder, daddy!” He growls deeper.

He keeps slamming me non-stop. Hard, deep, painfully delicious. At some point, he puts me down and turns me so I face the wall, then pounds into me again. He seizes my hip and chocks me, holding me in place, scratching my breast, and biting my neck and shoulder before explode inside me.

**You are safe now.**

\---- ----

“I’d have never guessed you have a daddy kink, Hisoka.” I say as I walk out of the shower after clean myself.

“I don’t. It’s been fun, though. I like it when you beg. Such an obedient girl~” He kisses my head before start drying his hair with a towel. He never bothers to put on another around his body. Not that I complain.

“You are going to catch a-. What’s that tattoo? When did you get it?”

A twelve-legged spider with a four inside. I touch it. My head starts to hurt badly. Flashes of the same tattoo keep crossing my mind, but this tattoo is different it number is...

“(Y/n). (Y/n)!”

“What?” I’m on the floor in Hisoka’s arms.

“You blacked out a few seconds.”

“Oh!” He lifts me and carries me to the bed.

“Why do you ask about the tattoo, dove~? You have exactly the same one.”

“WHAT?! Where?” He touches my left shoulder blade.

“Around here. Didn’t you know?” I leave a very confused Hisoka sitting on the bed when I launch myself back to the bathroom.

“I never saw a tattoo in my back before. Besides, I don’t have the habit of look at my-. The fuck?” I have a spider tattoo between my shoulder plates to the left. Exactly the same as his, only quite smaller and a different number. “13? What does that mean? Where this has come from?”

“I was hoping for you to enlighten me on that, dove~. The Spider has thirteen members with numbers from zero to twelve. But you have a 13 on your back.”

“You mean THE PHANTOM TROUPE? You are a member of- Am I a-? Whatever. I can’t right now, my head hurts.” I close my eyes and let my forehead rest on his chest.

“Is ok~.” He lifts me up and carries me to bed once again.

\---- ----

“Wish me luck, dove~.” I pull him by the collar and tip-toe to kiss him.

“You don’t need luck, honey.” He chuckles and walks away while waving at me towards his awaited fight.

The day has come. Hisoka versus Kastro. As I’m walking through the hallways, I see Killua wandering in the same direction as me. A smile immediately creeps to my face. I haven’t seen the boys since Gon’s fight because of the book. I stop at a vending machine before approaching him.

“Hey, sweety!” Standing behind him I wave a chocolate robot on his face.

“Hey, (Y/n)!” He grabs the chocolate before hugging me.

“Where is Gon?” I ask when we arrive at the stadium, looking for him.

“He’s not coming. Wing has grounded him for two months. No fights, no practice, no study Nen. Next month he can watch Hisoka’s fight.”

“He deserves it, honestly. He should learn to think before act.”

_“Here we are! The awaited revenge fight between Hisoka and Kastro. Begin!”_

Kastro makes the first move. Hisoka dodge, or at least that’s what it seems because right after, he flies away and a clean hit is announced.

“Again, that illusion.” Killua mumble

“What?”

“I went to spy on that Kastro. He was sitting on his couch and when I blinked, he had disappeared and was behind me.” I nod. I must observe him, I might be able to learn something.

They keep at it, Kastro attacks and Hisoka tries to dodge but ends up getting hit. After a while like this, Hisoka stops to think, but it seems to only make Kastro move forward in his strategy.

_“There it is. The bite of the Tiger!”_

Hisoka extends his left arm, provoking his opponent. In a fraction of a second, instead of his offered arm, his right one flies detached from his body. He dodges some more punches and catches it before it touches the floor.

I can learn so much from this fight. _Gyo_. _Snap_. Hisoka is covering his wound with his sticky aura, preventing blood loss. Smart, but he must finish the fight, as soon as possible.

Then Hisoka starts explaining his thoughts about Kastro’s technique. The last one makes appear another Kastro; _Doppelgänger_ he calls it. _Snap. Conjuration. Manipulation._ What? To recreate a human being in battle? That’s too much. Hisoka seems to have more interest in the fight now −please, don’t be that gross... Playing with the dead arm... Ugg−.

Hisoka then covers it in a kerchief, saying he’s going to predict Kastro’s future. There it is, his mind games again. Then throws it into the air and a bunch of cards appears instead.

Strands of his nen are connected everywhere: in the thirteen cards on the floor to his left hand, in the kerchief -on the floor too-, to his right limb and from this to the ceiling where I bet his detached right arm is glued now. Clever bastard, what are you up to?

“Why are you smiling, (Y/n)?”

“I bet on Hisoka, Kill.”

“It seems pretty bad for him, though.”

“You’ll see.” I wink at him.

Hisoka is making a magic trick to divine a number. MATH! You evil magician, trying to distract your opponent with math. Once finished, he pulls the ace of spades out of his mutilated limb −Why? Why do you have to be so gross? − He throws the card to Kastro, launching his aura at the same time to connect the thirteen strands to several parts of his body. Uff, this is going to be funny.

Kastro is beyond upset. Having your awaited vendetta so close and the one you are trying to defeat mocking you must be humiliating. Hisoka has him around his little finger.

He, once more, offers his left arm calmly. I observe another strand of aura flying to Kastro’s chin from his remaining arm. Kastro lunches himself straightforward and the arm flies out of the ring.

When finish, Kastro retreats quickly, making his double disappear. Hisoka has his right arm back in place after retracting the bungee on the ceiling and the kerchief from the ground. _Snap_. What has he done?

Hisoka moves towards Kastro and he flinches. He’s starting to doubt himself in front of the confidence of his opponent, but at the same time, the trick has shown him that is nen what Hisoka is using, not magic. Of course, Hisoka mocks him and tells him he has found out how his double-trick works and brags about having spared his life before.

“A small prediction. You’re going to sink into insanity and die~.”

All that talk drives Kastro mad and he attacks Hisoka with his double. But suddenly stops. Hisoka is looking at him as he dodges the attacks from the double, which wasn’t stained by the blood the card Hisoka throws to Kastro at the end of his magic trick.

Kastro, indeed, has gone insane. He throws himself to Hisoka, completely enraged but before he hits, the left arm of the magician punches him on the face, making the double disappear out of lack of concentration. Then, the scattered cards fly towards him, hitting those several points of his body. Kastro has lost the match and his life.

\---- ----

I stayed with Killua some more once the match has finished, walking together towards Gon’s room. He didn’t stop asking me what the hell had have happened and how Hisoka has been able to win. I thought about how to explain things without speaking about Nen, so he can learn it along with Gon when they watch the match.

“He did magic.” I smile and Killua shoots me a dissatisfied look.

“OK! Don’t tell me!” He pouts.

“You’ll know in time, sweety.” I kiss his cheek.

“S-stupid!” I laugh.

After saying goodbye, I walk to the room, excited to make Hisoka explain things to me in much more detail. Would he think of his strategy from the beginning? I don’t think so. He’s-. Hmm? There is someone else in the room with Hisoka, a woman.

“Hey! Please, be gentle~.”


	12. Love of my life (Arc: Heaven's Arena)

I enter the room. The woman is stitching up Hisoka's left arm with her Nen. Hm? Nothing happens as I see her work with her threads. Why? When she looks up to see who has entered the room it hits me. She is in my book! She is petite, with blue eyes and long pink hair collected in a thick ponytail.

"Who-" She stops midsentence. Her eyes widen and her mouth drop.

"Hmm~? Oh, (Y/n)~. Let me introduce you to Machi; Machi, (Y/n).

"Pleasure." I said, closing the door. She doesn't answer, still bewildered.

"Now if you are so kind as to finish treating my wounds."

The woman snaps and resumes her work, gazing at me from time to time. I climb on the bed to have a better view. She's amazingly fast. Hisoka is about to orgasm just seeing her.

"Excellent work~." She has reattached bones, veins, and flesh. "I think in the close future I'll get hurt on purpose just for the pleasure of seeing you work this magic."

"Pay up; 70.000.000 in total."

"I'll send the money to your bank account"

"That small amount? With that ability I'll may him pay quadruple." I chuckle. "Next time let him without a limb." She looks at me smiling, but snaps and quickly return to a serious face. I could swear I saw nostalgia in her eyes.

"There are still lesions on your arm, but you'll heal yourself just fine. The nen threads have their limits too. Don't push yourself too much."

"I'll use Texture Surprise. This way I'll keep the illusion that I heal during the fight."

Hisoka puts out a white flat handkerchief, adds his bungee to stick it to his arms. Then pass the hand and his arms are good as new. _Snap. Conjuration._

"How?!" I jump from the bed and touch his arms. I can’t feel anything different than his skin as if he has never put anything over.

"Texture Surprise, dove~. Just as you see, I can give a plain surface any texture and image I want~." He's so fast. No wonder why Kastro couldn’t defeat him. "Did I ever told you that I named my abilities Bungee Gum and Texture Surprise because of a pack of chewing gum and a snack I liked when I was little?"

Then Hisoka starts bragging about his control over the ability and the strategy used on the match, flirting with Machi shamelessly.

"And this is my cue to leave. Hisoka, be nice and tell me when you finish. Nice to meet you, Machi." I wave them goodbye while motioning towards the door.

"See you, dove~." He sings.

"NO! I'd never-"

\---- ----

Seems like Hisoka didn't have fun with Machi. I came back in the morning, after staying the night with the boys, and I couldn't stop laughing when he told me she left right after me.

I keep reminding him because is so funny to observe the slight changes on his face and aura. He seems unfazed, but his Nen says otherwise.

"SHE REJECTED YOU!!!" My stomach hurts so bad. I've been reading Machi's profile on the book recently and can't stop thinking about it. "She ONLY TALKED to you."

"How is your training going, dove~?"

"Don't try to change the subject, honey. Who would have thought you could be rejected? You're a candy. So easy. She must hate you!"

"(Y/n)... It's been a month, get over it." He scoffs.

"Ok. Ok. I'll stop. Sorry..." I'm trying; I swear I'm trying so hard to suppress the laugh. I stand up from the floor and sit on his lap rounding his neck with my arms. "When is your birthday, Hisoka?"

"Why?" He raises an eyebrow.

"To change the subject." He chuckles and caresses my thighs.

"June 6th."

"That's a week from now, what do you want to do?"

"Can I choose any gift?" He smiles mischievously before pushing me against the couch, getting on top of me. He starts kissing my neck.

"That depends. Choose wisely or... I might reject you." He flinches and sits back on the couch giving me a stern look. I laugh. "I'M SORRY! I can't help it, is too much fun- WAIT!" He was about to leave when I hug his arm. "How about this? I'll give you an early present. One so good you won't want any other." I whisper in his ear, then nibble it.

"What can you give me that could make me not want you?" He frees his arm to put it around my waist.

"My book." His eyes widen and his smile spread on his face.

"Are you sure about that, dove~?"

"Obviously, I can’t physically give you the book. I'm going to show you something." I conjure the book and flip the pages until I get to his profile.

***********************************

**Hisoka Morrow**

_The deadly magician_

***********************************

 **Nen:** Transmuter **Blood Type:** _Unknown_

**Birth day - Age:** _Unknown - Unknown_

**Height:** 1’90 cm /6’3” (mind the heels)

 **Weight:** 91 kg /200.2 lb.

 **Affiliation:** Hunter; Spider (4)

 **Relationship:** Friend (non-trust); Fuck-buddy; Sugar daddy

 **Status** : Alive

(Picture)

*****************************

 **Traits:** _Fickle whimsical liar_. Magic. Graceful. Bold. Cruel. Manipulative. LIAR. Patient. Murderous sociopath. Selfish. Deceitful. Intelligent. Deadly. Funny. Daring. Free. Sadomasochistic. Extremely perverted. Shameless. Flirt. Touch-feely. Lives the present.

 **Skills:** Preternatural perception; Strength; Enhanced: speed, reflexes, agility, stamina, endurance; Master: nen user, strategist, hand-to-hand combat, weapon specialist; Adaptability.

 **Additional notes:** Great ass, 10/10. I’d like to (unable to read).

**Nen abilities:**

\- **Bungee gum (transmutation):** Main ability.

Allows to make the aura sticky and elastic. Its extreme durability, flexibility, and adhesive properties make it an exceptionally versatile ability with several offensives, defensives, and supplementary applications. Can be activated it from any part of the body (careful). Can be attached both through physical contact and remotely, by extending it towards the target (very difficult to avoid). Can be given the command to contract at will; it snaps back with greater force the more it is stretched.

Hisoka most commonly attaches projectiles to his opponent (ex. _Shu_ -enhanced cards while concealing with _In)_.

The combination allows to lay multi-layered traps that spring all at once, killing the unsuspecting opponent in a flash.

_“Bungee Gum possesses the properties of both rubber and gum.” Bottom of Trick Tower, xx.xx_

**\- Texture surprise (conjuration):**

Apply aura to any smooth, flat surface (ex. paper, cloth) to change its appearance and texture for deception.

No aura is detectable once is active, whether through eyesight, touch, or extra sensorial perception. Its effects are also visible to individuals unable to use Nen.

_“Did I ever told you that I named my abilities Bungee Gum and Texture Surprise because of a pack of chewing gum and a snack I liked when I was little?” Heaven’s Arena, xx.xx_

**** ****

 **Current status:** Incomplete. Keep studying the subject to obtain more information.

***********************************

I observe him as he reads through his profile, smiling the entire time.

"So, you think of me as a friend who you can't trust." He pouts.

"Did you read this part?" I climb on the couch behind him and lean on his back, to point the book from over his shoulder, pecking his neck each time. "Here, where it says ‘Liar’. And this one, ‘Deceitful’. OH! and this one you told me on the Trick Tower: ‘Fickle whimsical liar’." In this last one, he traps my lips.

"Hmm, what about this? I'm actually pretty shy~."

"Yeah, sure..." I raise an eyebrow while wearing a mocking grin. "It doesn't seem like that to me and this is my book." I kiss him back.

"And how can you be so sure about my weight?" I look at him mischievously.

"You've been on top of me enough times for me to guess." He smirks.

"Aren't you afraid that I use this to my advantage~?" I roll my eyes and lean my head on his shoulder.

"Please. Even if I didn't show it to you, you'd have found a way to discover it. Besides, these are only my thoughts." I'm not telling you all about the book.

"You are a smart woman, (Y/n). You've watched me carefully." He flips the pages which are blank for him. "I guess there are more people in your book~."

"Maybe, maybe not. You only know that you are in it and I'm allowing you to see your pages." He gives me back the book and stands up, leaving me on my knees on the couch.

"I can't wait to see you fully ripen so I can destroy you~." He kisses and pats my head.

"Aren't you sweet?" I scoff, letting myself fall upwards on the couch.

"By the way, I'm 29 next week~. If you want to update my profile." He walks towards the main door. "And B type."

"I'll buy you a cake and 30 candles, honey." I grin after taking a look at his profile. Yes, the info has been updated.

***********************************

 **Nen:** Transmuter **Blood Type:** B

 **Birthday - Age:** June 6th - 28

***********************************

“I said I’m 29.”

“The spare one is to wish you another year of life.” He leaves the room laughing.

I keep flipping the pages. The only people I recognize besides Hisoka are Kastro (Dead), Gon, Killua, Illumi, Kurapika, Leorio, Chairman Netero, and others I met at the exam.

Not much information about any of them beyond obviously physical characteristics and very few Nen details of those who I know that have it. I stop at one specific profile. I’ve read him countless times since I found the book.

***********************************

**Chrollo Lucifer**

_Love of my life_

***********************************

 **Nen:** Specialist **Blood Type:** AB

 **Birth day - Age:** mm.dd - 26

 **Height:** 1’77 cm /5’9.5”

 **Weight:** 68 kg /149.6 lb.

 **Affiliation:** Spider (0)

 **Relationship:** Best friend; Love of my life; Boss

 **Status** : Alive 

(Picture)

*****************************

 **Traits:** Born leader. Intelligent. Confident. Charismatic. Cold-minded. Cold-blooded. Calculating. Calm. Manipulative. Prudent. Careful. Unshakable. Reflexive. Fearless. Selective. Detached but Loyal. Caring. Gentle. Romantic. Loving. Attentive. Protector.

 **Skills:** Preternatural perception; Enhanced: strength, agility. Immense speed and reflexes. Master: nen user, strategist, hand-to-hand combat. Proficient weapon specialist. Adaptability.

 **Additional Notes:** Unable to read.

**Nen abilities:**

**\- Skill Hunter (Specialization):** Main ability.

Allows to steal Nen ability from other people to use them as your own through a conjured book: _Bandit's_ _Secret_. The victim no longer has access to their stolen ability. The theft happens under strict conditions:

  1. Must witness the Nen ability in action with his eyes.
  2. Must ask about the ability and be answered by the victim.
  3. The victim's palm must touch the handprint on the cover of Bandit's Secret.
  4. All of the above must be done within an hour.



To use one of the stolen abilities, conjure _Bandit's Secret_ and turn to the page of the wanted ability. While using it the book must remain open.

The abilities are subjected to the limitations, emotions, and thinking of their creators. In addition, it vanishes from the book if its former owner dies. However, if their Nen has become stronger after death, can be kept.

_“I promise you, my love. I bound my Nen to never be able to steal your abilities, my queen.” Meteor City, zz.zz_

**** ****

 **Current status:** _Unknown_. The subject may have been upgraded since the last study.

***********************************

Chrollo Lucifer, _love of my life_. This is how he’s presented in the book. MY book. And I don’t even remember him. I wipe a tear that has found his way down my cheek. The pain in my heart doesn't subside while watching his picture. How can a man I don’t know be the love of my life? Who is this man?

He also seems to be my boss. It may be the same boss as Hisoka’s, if I’m −or was− really part of the Phantom Troupe. Last, I flip to the end of the book.

***********************************

**(Y/N)**

_The Curious Learner_

***********************************

 **Nen:** Manipulator/ Specialist

 **Blood Type:** (yours)

 **Birth day - Age:** mm.dd - 23

 **Height:** (yours)

 **Weight:** (yours)

 **Affiliation:** Spider (13); Hunter

(The page is a mirror, you see your reflection on it)

*****************************

**Nen abilities:**

**\- Aprendiz (Specialization):** Main ability.

Allows to collect Nen abilities and information from those who I learn from to use them as if they were my own. The victim keeps their abilities.

I can learn by watching, sensing, feeling, hearing, listening, or being taught about the ability. The more of these possibilities I fulfill, the easier will be to use the ability.

To use any ability is necessary to keep the proper profile on sight and, if possible, it's highly recommended to prepare beforehand.

With enough training to get familiarized with the ability, I may not need to see the book, but this way it will be extremely difficult to use it at the owner level.

The abilities are subjected to the limitations, emotions, and thinking of their creators. They will never disappear from the book unless I erase them, not even if the original owner dies.

 **\- Maestro (varies):** (Under further development.)

This ability allows me to create and develop my own _Hatsu_ and to improve and/or modify the abilities that I have learned.

This may help avoid some of the limitations, emotions, and/or thinking of the original owner by creating an alternative use for their ability.

\- Control the elements (Manipulation): Allows me to infuse my Nen on any component present in nature, raw or processed. Preferred element, air.

*****************************

_“I promise you, my love. I bound my Nen to be able to lend you the pages of my book, my king.” Meteor City, zz.zz_

**** ****

 **Current status:** Always willing to learn something new.

***********************************


	13. Is that my phone? (Arc: Heaven's Arena)

July 4th. Hisoka has convinced me to come with him to watch Gon's 'revenge' match against the spinning newbie-breaker. If he can manage to win one time, he will fight Hisoka next and the magician is in ecstasy. I already have _Aprendiz_ ready on his profile to take note of every improvement he's done.

Gon flips a floor tile with a fishing rod making his opponent fly away and fall flat on the ground. I'm done with this kid. He didn't even use _Shu_ on the tool, my little beast.

He breaks the metal leg of his opponent so he can't fight anymore. It seems Gon is still angry about his little friend issue with the trio of newbie-breakers. Gon wins.

"Hmm~." I can sense Hisoka's satisfaction beside me. I caress his thigh and lean on his arm.

"At this rate, my little beast will be able to fight you for real in no time, even win. Are you happy, honey?"

"Very much. Let's go, dove~."

"Let's stay to watch, Kill." I flip the pages until I found his profile.

"Ok~." He pats my head and sits down again.

His match starts and Killua launches himself to the motor-boy, getting behind him, but he infuses his wheelchair with Nen and escapes. Motor-boy pulls out a couple of whips and starts whips them around him, creating some sort of barrier. _Immense speed, reflexes, and agility_.

When he attacks Killua, the boy just grabs the whips, startling his opponent. But suddenly a wave of electricity goes through Killua. Surprisingly, he pulls the whips throwing motor-boy into the air just to catch him when falling and shocking him with the electricity. _Resistance to electricity (torture training)_. Killua wins.

“My baby is doing well too.” I cheer making the book disappear.

“I may tell Illumi how are you calling his little brother~.” Hisoka sings, trying to tease me.

“He’ll be enraged and maybe show around here.” I smirk. “Yeah, tell Doll. I want to see him.” He chuckles, putting out his phone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**♥Lumi♥**

­­­­­­­­­­---------------------------------

\---- XX, XX ----

xxxxxx

xxxxxx

\---- Yesterday ----

How is Kill doing?

\----

Hisoka...

\----

STOP IGNORING ME

\---- Today ----

I’m coming to kill you

\---

Little baby is great~

He’s just finished his fight

Why do you call him that?

Don’t ever call him that again

I forbid you to call my Kill like that

(Y/n)~

She calls him ‘my baby’

Isn’t she cute~?

Already acting like his older sister

\----

I’m coming to kill her

And you

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week later Killua won his next match by withdrawing and is Gon's turn to fight motor-boy. We came again to watch him. I'm sure this time Hisoka will be pleased enough to let my little beast fight him.

The match starts. Motor-boy goes on defense mode and Gon crouches down to tear a floor tile, holding it above his head just to throw it to the man. He can do nothing but run away if doesn't want to be smashed down, which leaves him defenseless.

At that moment, Gon's launched himself towards the direction Motor-boy is running to; he can't change curse. Landing on the wheelchair, Gon stops it by force. He has grabbed his wrists −probably broke them−, making him drop the whips. My little beast then grabs them and threaten Motor-boy with shocking him. The result: the man drops blacked out. Gon wins and Hisoka is nowhere to be found, disappeared from my side.

\---- ----

_Ring, ring, ring._

_“...”_

“Yes~. I’ve been awaiting your call. Have you decided the day we’ll fight?”

_“...”_

"Ok~. I'm impatient."

His murderous aura engulfing the whole room awakes me from my trance. I was focused on training the basics of Nen since I hadn't done it for a long time when I feel a tug on my hair and some lips pressing against mine.

Hisoka’s free hand is roaming through my body groping me all over. He's being rough, as usual, but this time he's been selfish. He tends to put my pleasure before his when fucking; he minds me. Not this time. He only wants to release the tension that is piling up because of the awaited the fight.

I bite his lips, drawing blood. He chokes me and introduces his tongue on my mouth, pinning me down on the floor. I kick and claw his back and sides up down, trying to get him out of me, but he just moans. Fucking pervert. He moves to bite my neck, too hard. I can help but moan, but this is not what I want.

"You're hurting me." He doesn't stop instead tights his grip around my neck. "I said you are hurting me. HISOKA!"

I kick him in the balls and throw him to the other side of the room, slamming him against the window, breaking it in the process. He growls. I can see the lust and desire in his golden eyes. This just turns him on more. I command the plants around the room to keep him in place and cut the air supply to him. I see him twitching and slowly relax, letting out a deep moan.

"I really like to play with you, you know it." I return him the air. "But you also know that I'm NOT your toy, as much as you want to. I'm not going to let you use me to calm down your bloodlust." He scoffs, cutting the plants with a card and standing up. "GO KILL SOMEONE!" I walk towards the door. "AND PUT ON SOME CLOTHES. YOU'RE GOING TO CATCH A COLD, PERVERT."

\---- ----

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(star) Honey (drop)**

­­­­­­­­­­----------------------------------

\---- Two weeks ago ----

Sure... (roll eyes)

\---- A week ago ----

Dove ~

Are you really that mad?

\---

You know me

It was a joke 😊

\---

Come back, I have something for U~

\---- five days ago ----

Where R U~?

\---- three days ago ----

Back in the hallway

It wasn’t necessary to choke me with the plants

\---

Again

\---

I liked it tho (smug face)

\---- two days ago ----

Don’t ignore me, (Y/n)~

\---

U r so mean ☹

\---- Yesterday ----

Are you coming tomorrow?

I’d love to see you cheer for me, dove~

\---- Today ----

Have fun, honey

Depends on how you perform tonight

I might gift you something

(blow kiss)

Little evil dove~

I might fall in love with U (cross heart)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I've been with the boys the whole week, just to avoid being with Hisoka; and to torture him a little. Watching him plead is satisfactory, to say the least.

Killua, Gon, and their little friend have been practicing his _Hatsu_ through the water divination. Now is time for my little beats’ match against Hisoka.

This is really an awaited fight, not just for Gon. The display of the show is astonishing; lights and special effects everywhere just to greet the contestants. The moment they cross sights I can feel Hisoka's sinister aura. Gon's improvement really excites him.

After a quite intense exchange of blows and hits, Hisoka mocks Gon; he’s enjoying immensely. Then the boy starts a series of feints to end up creating a rain of rocks by tearing a floor tile and smashing it. And here it comes, the deserved punch Gon owed Hisoka.

They approach each other and Gon finally gives him back the tag. Here is when Hisoka starts his mind games. He even tells Gon about his personality test. Indeed, Gon is an _enhancer_.

From then on, the fight was dominated by Hisoka; he even bothered to lecture Gon about Nen and not being careless while fighting after revealing his concealed aura adhered to Gon's cheek. The referee gave points in order to finish the match sooner. Hisoka won.

\---- ----

I wait for Gon and Killua to say their goodbyes to their master and little friend before jumping on them, hugging them from behind.

“My little rascals!”

“(Y/n)!”

“You have grown up so fast. You are so much powerful now than when we met the first time. I’m so proud of you.” I pat their heads.

“S-shut up, stupid!” Killua slaps my hand, flushed, trying to cover it by turning his head. And Gon simply smiles.

“Where are you going now?”

“We are going to Whale Island. I’m going to introduce my best friend Killua to Mito, my mum.” Killua can’t stop his embarrassment. “Do you want to come with us?”

“So nice of you to invite me, my little beast. But I still have things to do here.”

“Are you staying with Hisoka, (Y/n)? Where are you going to run from him now that we aren’t here?” Asks Killua, grinning.

“I’ll steal your room keys.” I grin back. “You still have three months until they ‘kick you’ for not fighting.”

“Why are you staying WITH HIM? He is...” They shudder and mimic puking.

“I told you already, Kill. He’s helping me, for now at least.”

“That means you are going with Hisoka to York New.”

“Kurapika told you, eh? Yeah. I’ll go with him. His contact is certainly there.”

“We meet in York New then. Take care (Y/n).” Gon hugs me before pulling Killua into the embrace too. “We’ll miss you, right Killua?” He hums, completely red.

“You too take care, kids. I’ll miss you too.”

Once I can’t see them anymore on the horizon, I go back to Hisoka’s room. Is completely dark and I sense him on the bed. I sneak to take a quick shower and then climb into the bed.

The moment I’m under the covers I get trapped in his arms. I feel his steady breathing on my ear; he’s deeply asleep. I smile. Is been funny to tease him the whole week by not answering any of his messages, but I must admit I missed him.

_Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding._

I look at the light on the nightstand. Hisoka’s phone is suddenly dinging like crazy. I was going to shut it down to stop the annoying sound when a crazy idea crosses to my mind.

This never ever should be done −bad (Y/n), BAD−. Well, I’ll never do it again. NEVER. I just need to figure it the passw-. Is unlocked... this is easier than I thought. I look into the last chats looking for the Boss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\------------------------------------------------

 **Boss~♥:** _Mandatory_

\------------------------------------------------

 **Evil Dove~♥♥:** _I may fall in love with U (cross heart)_

\------------------------------------------------

 **♥Lumi♥:** _And you_

\------------------------------------------------

 **Machi:** _Not even in your dreams, clown_

\------------------------------------------------

 **XX:** _I’ll take good care of her~_

\------------------------------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Boss~** **♥**

­­­­­­­­­­----------------------------------

\---- XX, XX ----

Rlly hope we can meet soon

I’ve a gift for U~ 😉

\---- two months ago ----

Double gif, Boss~

I found Her~

\---

Boss?

\---- one month ago ----

Helloooooo~

Boooosssssss

How can U be so mean, Boss? ☹

\---- 3 weeks ago ----

Machi has confirmed you’re with someone who resembles Her

Finally~

She also shares the name

behaves the same

\---- a week ago ----

That’s what Machi said anyway~

\---- Yesterday ----

She has the tattoo~

\---- Today ----

Bring her here

I’ll reward you if is Her

August 30th

Mandatory

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Dove~.” Hisoka mumbles, awakening. “Is that my phone?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know how the Illumi issue finished, go to check the separated one-shot called “Research Purposes” on my one-shot book.
> 
> And enjoy ;)


	14. Punishment (Arc: Heaven's Arena)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny time

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Boss~** **♥**

­­­­­­­­­­----------------------------------

\---- Yesterday ----

She has the tattoo~

\---- Today ----

Bring her here

I’ll reward you if is Her

August 30th

Mandatory

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Dove~.” Hisoka mumbles, awakening. “Is that my phone?”

“It certainly is.” He takes it away from me to see through narrow blinded eyes what I was doing.

“That’s rude~.” He shuts it and puts it again on the nightstand. In the process, he towers over me, trapping me with his whole body against the bed, looking into my eyes with a smirk on his face.

“I know. I’m sorry. Forgive me, honey.” I round his neck and pull him into a kiss.

“I don’t think so, dove~” He kisses down my neck to my chest. “You’re going to need more than just an apology.” He bites mi nipple, hard, hurting me.

“Ah-.” He muffles my whimper introducing two fingers in my mouth and keeps playing with the hurt nipple. I grab his wrists by instinct.

“I’m upset, dove~. I value my privacy above everything. You know that, right?” I nod. “Good~. Besides,” He bites again. “you’ve been ignoring me the whole week. You deserve punishment.”

He speaks with a big smile on his face. Maybe he’s not THAT upset, but he’s going to make me pay. In a swift move, he pins my hands above my head to the wall using his bungee. I follow his moves with my eyes.

He kisses me all over, from neck to belly, caressing my skin with his hands and chest, giving me shivers. I moan each time his lips touch my body, feeling the pleasure building. That is when he claws at my sides and bites my breast again, drawing blood. I yelp. It hurts.

“Violence is not the solution, honey.” I frown.

“(Y/n)~.” He moans my name before scoff. “You still have the audacity to be cocky.” He’s going to kill me, definitely.

“I-.” He moves to straddle my torso, resting his weight on the wall with his forearm, the other hand shoving his dick in my mouth.

“Shut up, dove~.”

Moving his hand from his erection to the back of my head he starts pounding deep at my throat, fucking my mouth. If having his hard, huge dick inside my mouth is usually struggling, this position doesn’t help a bit.

Is hard to breathe and each time he hits my throat I respond with a gag reflex. He enjoys that fact as his moans are deeper when I do so. I look up at him. I’m used to seeing his pleasured faces when I suck him, but it never gets old.

His mouth is slightly open, allowing me to hear his delightful pants and moans, biting his lips from time to time. His eyes are closed, to feel all the pleasure more. His cheeks match the dark red of his hair that falls and swings over his face with every thrust he makes.

The muscles on his arm and torso tense each time he thrusts his hips as well as those in his thighs, positioned at both sides of my up0per body, to support his weight on the wall and bed. His moans have become rapid and arrhythmic, signaling he’s close to finishing.

He pushes one last time with a loud moan and deep pants, keeping his dick at the back of my throat, and I feel his warm liquid going down. He caresses my head lovingly, smirking.

He must feel comfortable there because he isn’t giving signs of moving. I start struggling in the hope to get him off me, but he won’t budge, just chucking at my poor attempts to get rid of him. I throw my legs above his shoulders to round his neck and pull him away from me, throwing him out of the bed and to the other side of the room. He flips and lands graciously on the floor, laughing.

“Feisty evil dove~.”

“Crazy... fucking... clown...” I try to retort between coughs. He climbs back on the bed, over me, and kisses me forcefully.

“We aren’t done yet~.”

“I expected that much- Ah!” I moan when he rolls me to be laying on my belly. He then grabs my hips and pulls them to him, lifting and spreading my ass cheeks while pushing my torso down to the mattress.

“Stay like this. Hm~. So wet. So beautiful.” He hums satisfied, passing his fingers between my folds, playing with my clit, introducing a couple of fingers. “I knew you love to suck me.”

“H-Hisoka-ah~.” I can’t avoid pushing my hips to feel his fingers moving inside me, but he retreats his hand chuckling. Then, he leans over my back, brushing aside my hair to whisper in my ear.

“You’re not supposed to enjoy a punishment, dove, but...” He leans back and shoves his already hard member inside me at once. “I love to hear you scream my name~.”

“HISOKA-AH!” I pleased him.

“That’s it. Louder, (Y/n)~.”

He’s seizing my hips, positioned in between my legs, spreading them with his own to submit me at his will. With a move of his hand, my arms lift and I’m now held to the ceiling.

Leaning over his chest I rest my head on his shoulder while he pounds into me at a fast pace. He rounds my waist with one arm, clawing at my side, while his other hand works my clit and his teeth scratch my neck while his lips whisper dirty words on my ear.

“Tell me how you love my dick inside you, (Y/n). Scream~.”

“OH, FUCK! I LOVE IT!”

“Keep going. I want the whole building to be aware of how good I’m making my feisty dove feel~.”

“SO, SO GOOD! HISOKA-AH! YOU’RE SO BIG! YOU’RE HUGE!”

“Good girl~.” His moans and wet tongue in my ear just make me lose it more and I let it go hard, feeling the wet result on my legs.

“Untie me. Hisoka-ah! Please, please, please~. HISOKA-AH!” I plead to him between moans while cumming. I feel another one coming close. I want to touch him. I need to touch him.

He bites my neck at the same time that I no longer feel the tension in my arms. I clench his hair with one hand, pulling him into a wild kiss, and with the other I grip his arm around my waist, exploding into the blessing with a muffled moan, once again. He thrust a few times more and release inside me with a deep groan.

“Don’t get comfortable, dove.” He pants in my ear before rolls me and throws me on the bed, positioning himself between my legs once more. “We aren’t done yet~.”

\---- ----

Once I finish brushing my teeth, I walk -more like stagger- towards the bathtub in which Hisoka is already relaxing, observing me. I step inside, my back facing him, and sit between his legs, leaning on his chest. He rounds my waist with his arm and kisses my neck, playing with my hair, wetting it to wash me.

“Hisoka... If you value your privacy, why hasn’t your phone a password?” I look into his eyes through the near standing mirror.

“Hm~.” He hums happily, smirking. The fucking bastard had it all planned. I turn to him in indignation and splash him.

“YOU PUNISHED ME WITHOUT MOTIVE!” He laughs, shielding his face with a hand.

“No, dove. Unlocked or not, you still peeked into my phone.” I shut my mouth, pouting. He’s right. “You’ve been punished for being a nosy little dove who couldn’t realize she was falling into a trap.” He pokes my nose at each word to finish with a peck. I stuck my tongue out in a silent protest, a move that he takes advantage of to brush his tongue on mine and kiss me. “And you’ve also been punished for ignoring me the whole week, evil dove~.”

“I was punishing you... You can’t punish me for punishing you.” I pout and lean against him again.

“I can~.”

“So, the Boss is the one who is going to help me?” He brushes a lock of my hair behind my ear before peck my forehead.

“That is up to you~.” He kisses me down to my cheek before whispering in my ear. “So, do you want to meet the Boss?”

\---- ----

Hisoka challenged a floor master to become one himself, but he had no hurry at all. It's been almost two months since his fight against Gon, but he finally is fighting tonight –I guess because there are only two days until he has to meet with his Boss in York New–.

This time I didn't go to see him, I don't feel like it. These months I've been thinking about the Spider and Kurapika. Saying I feel awful is an understatement. My memory goes until five years ago; the same year the Kurta clan massacre occurred.

I can't help but wonder if I was a member of the Spiders back then. It was because of me that the Phantom Troupe chose to wipe out the Kurta clan? Because of my eyes? Did I participate in the massacre? Did I instigate it?

Wait, what if I was not? What if I was with the clan and they spare my life and force me to become a spider for some reason? It was then, at that moment, when I lost my memory? I choose to lose my memory instead of becoming a full spider? What made me lose my memory?

These questions only bring me pain. I'm so into my sorrow that I didn't notice Hisoka's arrival. He hops onto the bed and embraces me from behind. He's wet, already showered. I turn around and snuggle into him.

"You won." Is not a question. Hisoka fights to win or doesn't fight at all.

"I did~." He pats my head. "We leave tomorrow after breakfast."

We went to the restaurant on the top floor of Heavens Arena, reserved for floor masters only. Breakfast was amazingly good, not only because of the food but also because the place is beautiful and quiet.

When we were leaving, the staff hand us a couple of plane tickets. We'll be arriving at York New City, in the United States of Saherta, exactly in two days.

"We'll be waiting for your next stay, Mr. Morrow. Have a nice trip." The receptionist bows. "Mrs. Morrow."

"I beg your pardon?" I snap my head at the woman while Hisoka laughs, walking out the revolving doors.

\---- ----

Hisoka is guiding me through an abandoned district in the outsides of York New. The tall buildings are destroyed and almost no plants in sight. Is like some kind of accident had happened long ago and the government didn't bother to take care of it. Is close night when we arrive at an old destroyed church. Several voices can be heard from inside.

"He won't come."

"The sun has almost risen."

"Damn Hisoka. The next time I see him I'll tear him apart."

"Oh my, my~. That sounds so scary~." Hisoka steps inside the darkened room, only lit by the moonlight creeping through the skylight.

"God. I already thought you wouldn't come." Machi; I remember her voice.

"You told me to come~. If I'd had broken my promise, I'd never be able to see your magic again."

"We are all here, Boss."

A silence fell over as a darkened figure stand up from his sit, risen above the other members of the band, in what I guess was an altar back in its time. I can feel his powerful presence filling the entire room without needing to release his nen.

"First of all, Hisoka," This man has a calm, smooth, deep voice. A shiver runs down my spine. Why do I know this voice? It feels so familiar. "Where is She?"


	15. Meeting the Boss (Arc: York New Auction)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chrollo is finally here :D

"First of all, Hisoka, where is She?"

"Come in, dove~. Don't be shy~."

I’m not sure I should step inside. I've been hiding in _Zetsu_ since we arrive in York New and now, I feel like fly away from this place; fly away from this group of dangerous strangers.

But against my better judgment, I walk beside Hisoka, letting the moonlight fell on me. Almost everyone in the room drops their jaws or let out a loud gasp.

"(Y/n)..."

"It can't be. She died." A small man with half of his face covered examines me with a painful bewildered expression. Feitan, he's in my book.

"We don't know for sure; we never found the body." Replies a big man covered in scars. Franklin.

"It's been five years..." A few people I recognize from my book start to argue about me.

"Hisoka, what are they talking about?" I lean to ask him, whispering.

"I don't know, dove~. I haven't been here that long." He smiles nonchalantly, but I know he's hiding something, he always does.

"What are you not telling me?" I inquired, narrowing my eyes. He just smiles and hums.

The Boss jumps down the altar and walks towards us, stopping a few centimeters from me. I observe him. A young man in his twenties, a little taller than me, black hair slicked back, a cross-shaped tattoo on his forehead, and deep grey eyes holding a stern look. He's wearing a dark purple fur-collared leather trench coat that is unbuttoned, revealing his naked muscular body.

Chrollo Lucifer, the man in my book, now in the flesh, examining me carefully with a frown. When I look inside his deep grey eyes my heart jumps, spreading warmth all over me. Happiness? Why? I don’t know this man.

"Silence." He commands, calmly. Everyone quietens. "Where did you find this woman, Hisoka?" He asks, keeping his gaze on me.

"Hunter exam~. I thought she may interest you; and she wants your help~." Fucking liar... Why should I interest this man?

"What makes you think that this woman may interest me?" I feel uncomfortable by the fact that I'm being observed and everyone talks like I'm not here. I look around. The other members seem quite confused and, in some way, worried. But they are alert, nonetheless.

"We already talk about that, Boss~." The man closes his eyes, thinking. Then he looks back into my eyes.

"Come with me." It's an order. No room for discussion.

For a split of a second, it seems like he was about to offer his hand for me to take it, but he puts it in his pocket instead. We leave the common room and get inside another, smaller and tidier. A bed, a couch, a desk, and a couple of chairs are the only furniture.

"What brings you here, woman?" He asks as he sits in a chair.

"Hisoka brought me." He looks at me and raises an eyebrow. He can't hide the smile creeping to his lips. I chuckle.

"And what do you need from me, woman?" I frown.

"My name is (Y/n), Sir." He flinches, slightly, at the same time, he closes his eyes, frowning. Is like my name hurts him somehow. "I'm here because I've been informed that you can help me. If that is not correct, I'll take my leave."

"How did you meet Hisoka?"

"I don't mind answering your questions, Sir. But only if you are willing to help me after."

"Answer my questions. Then we discuss your problem." I nod, taking a seat as well, in front of him. He doesn't seem to be lying.

"One of the tasks in the exam required of us to pair up to fulfill it. I must say he was quite difficult to deal with."

"Do you trust him?"

“Wait, is my turn to ask.” He hums amused.

“Fair enough.” He stands up and walks to lean on his desk, crossing his arms.

"How did you meet Hisoka?"

"Is that your question?" I raise an eyebrow, which makes him chuckle. "Ok. He killed a member of the troupe three years ago and took his place."

"Wait. He kills a member and is allowed in the troupe?" He shakes his head.

“One question, one answer. My turn. Do you trust him?”

"I'm not naïve. I know Hisoka enough to know he's dangerous. I dare say he's the most dangerous person in this building right now; and that’s quite something, seeing the collection of dangers you have in the other room. He may be second only to you or even equal..." I mumble that last part to myself. I had no intention of saying it out loud but it came naturally. He smiles.

“You aren’t far from the truth.”

"So... That's how your group works? If I kill you, I become the leader?" He remains silent a few seconds before burst into laugh. He laughs from the bottom of his heart.

"You can't kill me, but yes, that's the rule." I frown and stand up to step towards him. When I’m by his side, I put my hands on the desk, at both sides of him, while looking into his eyes.

"Never say never, Sir." I whisper, smirking as I tilt my head.

We are close enough for strangers to feel uncomfortable, but I'm surprisingly at ease, and I can tell he's too. His breath and pulse are calm and nothing in his posture gives signs of him wanting to move away from me.

I take my time to examine his features. He's handsome even with that tattoo on his forehead. He has a chiseled jaw that remarks a pair of not too thin lips which curves in a seductive smile. A pointy nose that matches his face perfectly. His pale complexion just makes his big deep grey eyes stand out.

It doesn't go unnoticed how his gaze travels my skin from my lips and neck down my body. I don't know when he has put his hands on my hips, gently, but we are dangerously closing the distance between us.

With a quick move, he seizes my waist, and lifts me on the desk, position himself between my legs, changing the roles. I bite my lip to suppress a moan; that would have been very inappropriate.

"What is your nen ability?"

His warm breath over my lips makes me open my mouth in an inviting sign. His grey eyes jump slowly from mine to my mouth and back. He gets closer to my lips, almost brushing them with his. He seems to be having an internal debate.

"I don't think that has anything to do with this, Sir." I whisper back. He pulls me closer to him if possible.

"Please." Oh, fuck! That whisper right in my ear has sent a shiver through my whole body.

Chrollo can't steal my ability without all the ritual from his book −actually, I'm not sure if he can steal it at all but I don't want to discover it−. He doesn't know that I know how his ability works, right? I should just answer vaguely.

"I'm a manipulator. I'm not saying anything else." He nods. "What is your nen ability?"

"I'm a specialist."

"That's not what I asked." I smile, raising an eyebrow. He smiles back.

"That's how you answered." He pauses, closing his eyes, overthinking something. "How do you feel about me?" I didn't see that coming. I blink twice before think it through. I want to ask honestly, but I don't want him to murder me.

"I can tell you are powerful.” I let out my thoughts in whispers, feeling his calm breath each time I open my mouth. “A born-leader, judging by how you manage all those dangerous people. Smart; since I arrive until now you've been analyzing my every move and word. Charismatic...” Beautiful eyes, hypnotic smile, surely soft lips...

“Hm?” I snap back to reality.

“Somehow right now I feel comfortable around you, I think that’s pretty clear.” We didn’t move since he trapped me against the desk. His smile grows to a smirk. He’s enjoying this more than I thought. “But I know if you want it, I'll be dead before I can blink again."

"You read the people well." We stay quite a few minutes. "Would you say we have met before?" I look into his eyes. I see eagerness, sorrow, maybe a bit of desperation.

"Sir, I don't know who this person you are looking for is, but I don't think is me." He sighs. “What about you? How do you feel about me?" He finches slightly. His expression has changed to a serious one. "Would you say we have met before?" He remains quiet for a while before retreating his gaze and walking back a few steps.

"I'm not sure..." A silence falls between us. "I hope I don't make you uncomfortable asking you this but..." He hesitates before signals me to stand up. "I need to be sure of it. Could you please show me your bareback?"

There. He wants to see the tattoo. I can't be sure if showing him will grant me anything good, in the end, I know nothing about these people nor this Chrollo beyond what my book says.

I don't know if he's looking for this person to get rid of Her for good. He’s being nice, for now. I don't care if the book says he's the _love of my life_. I can't know if I'm the love of _his_.

Maybe the tattoo is a safe passage maybe not, but what I know for sure is that Hisoka is gaining something out of this and he isn't telling me what so, at least, I'm not giving him that satisfaction.

I turn around and remove my top. I heard Chrollo sighs in disappointment. There is no tattoo on my back, that he can see at least. I used Hisoka's Texture Surprise to cover it before heading here, just in case.

"Thank you for your cooperation..." He can’t bring himself to call my name. I get dress again. "Any more questions?" He asks. I clear my throat and walk away from him.

"What-. It doesn't matter actually." He looks at me a few seconds before motions towards me. He stretches his hand and caresses my cheek sweetly.

"What is it?" I put my hand over his hand, leaning to his touch by instinct.

"What makes you so sad?"

"(Y/n)..." He whispers my name, but I know he doesn't mean Me.

"Who is She?" He snaps and steps back.

"Enough." He sits on the chair and closes his eyes, pinching his nose. Ok, question time is over.

"Will you help me now, Sir?" Chrollo gaze at me, thinking.

"I don't know how I can be of service to you." He says, nonchalantly, as he leans on the chair.

"You don't know what I need, right?" I smile sweetly. He closes his eyes covering his mouth, trying to hide his own.

"Please, tell me."

"Do you think is possible to steal memories?" He doesn't answer but he's listening, thinking. "Do you know of some method to regain memories?"

"What for?" He snaps his eyes open and stares at me.

There is a light on them, a spark, like until now he hadn't thought about the most obvious thing in the world. I might have made a mistake. How much damage can I do to myself if I tell him the truth?

"I-. A few years ago, I lose my memory. I want it back." He stands up too quickly, almost knocking down the chair.

"Come with me." This time he’s clearly offering his hand. I look at the hand then back at him, not knowing what to do. When he notices what he's doing, he retreats it. "My apologies." He then stretches it towards the door and nods, signaling me to go first.

"You said it. She had a phobia and she came with the clown? Can't be her." A blonde man without brows is arguing with a half-naked other that reminds me of a wolf, Phinks and Uvogin.

"I'm telling you, is-. Boss!"

"Pakunoda, she needs your skills. Last answer, woman." Fuck, I forgot about Pakunoda. How weird would it have been if I had addressed her directly, ignoring everyone else since the beginning?

The woman in executive clothes comes to me and shakes my hand. Without letting me go, she starts asking me a bunch of questions. As I know how her ability works, I can feel her searching my mind. Luckily, or not, she didn't ask about anything too far in the past.

"There is nothing about us in her mind, Boss, beyond common knowledge."

She has found nothing regarding Chrollo or the Spider in my mind. Not even the pages on my book? Strange. I look at Chrollo and see the ultimate disappointment and despair in his eyes.

"Then, you can’t help me." He gazes at me, sad at first, frowning after. His demeanor towards me has changed completely. He shakes his head.

"I can't." He turns his back to me and walks toward his altar. "It’s true that this woman resembles Her, but she isn't. There is no tattoo nor memories. Kill her."


	16. Who are you? (Arc: York New Auction)

"It’s true that this woman resembles Her, but she isn't. There is no tattoo nor memories. Kill her." Chrollo's command comes in a painful voice. The members of the troupe sense it, doubting if following it or not.

"What?" I snap. "Why?"

"It’s what we do." He says, nonchalantly.

"What you-." I take a deep breath. "So that's it? Is this what your word is worth?"

"I never said you could leave here alive."

"What? Then you were going to help me and then kill me? What a waste of time. You should have killed me the moment I step in the room." I scoff. I'm so angry. “And face me while I’m talking to you, you petty coward!” He stops his tracks and takes a deep breath, then walks back near me, facing me with a menacing demeanor.

"Why isn't she dead yet?" He's angry too.

“Why don’t you kill me yourself, liar?”

"Are you sure about it, Boss?" Interrupts Shalnark, asking carefully. Chrollo doesn't answer, still into the glaring contest with me.

"There could be a reason she doesn't have the-." Uvogin is interrupted by Phinks

"Yeah, the reason is Hisoka. He has lied. What more do you need? He only wants to fight Boss and made up a lame story about our (Y/n) to do so." So that’s what Hisoka wants, eh?

"Well, there is no doubt she behaves the same." Comments Feitan, almost laughing.

"Only she could confront the Boss like this." Cheers Uvogin.

"It’s been a while since we saw Boss this lively almost... Happy?" Shalnark and some other members seem to agree. Happy? You say your Boss is happy? I don’t want to know how he is when truly angry, then.

"None of that matters." Franklin stands up from his site. "Boss has given an order."

I feel the blood leave my face. In an instant, everyone has changed their mood. The Boss's command means I'm dead. I search for Hisoka and launch myself to him at the same time the troupe members ready their attacks.

I gain control of the air around me and expand it, making everyone who approaches me to fly away and crash into the walls. I land by Hisoka's side, up by the window.

"You know I'm killing you next, right?" He smirks with a risen eyebrow.

"Come on, dove~. What was that about not having a tattoo? This is not my fault." I scoff, looking at him through narrow eyes. Selfish asshole.

"BOSS! The air. That's Her technic. Her favorite technic. She must be Her." Screams Uvogin in excitement, looking at me with sparkling eyes.

Chrollo materializes his book and when he opens it, I'm trapped between his bare chest and his left arm. Then he makes it disappear. _Snap. Manipulation_. Fuck, I hope he didn't see my red eyes. He grabs my chin and makes me look into his eyes.

"There is something you aren't telling me, woman. I think I've been nice enough but my patience has limits too. Who are you?" I scoff.

"Nice? When you want to kill me? Sure." He tightens his grip around me. His anger pours out of him like a wild waterfall. "I already told you. My name is (Y/n)."

"Paku, search her again. I want to know her entire life."

"You won't found anything, Boss." I say with mockery. He snaps his eyes back to mine. Unexpectedly, that has made him soften his expression and his command.

"Search her..."

Pakunoda touches me and starts asking questions again. I know she doesn't need me to answer to look into my memories. After a few questions, she flinches and stumbles to the ground, holding her head. Machi and Shalnark come to help her stand up.

"Boss, there is nothing beyond five years ago. It’s like some powerful nen is blocking everything. I can't see anything else that I already told you." Chrollo doesn't release me but loosens his grip.

"Five years..." Repeats Machi, looking at me.

"Her tattoo is not showing because she doesn't have memories." Concludes Uvogin, proud of himself. Wrong, but I appreciate the effort, Big Boy.

"If she only has memories from these past five years, could be Her, Boss." Says Feitan, giving Uvogin a weird look.

"The accident could have erased all Her past." States Franklin. Accident? What are you talking about? The Kurta massacre?

"Yeah, why risk it, Boss?" Finishes Nobunaga. Almost everyone in the room agrees to that conclusion. So, they don't want to kill me... Who am I for these people?

"Could be Her." Chrollo mutters, more to himself than for any other to hear him. He closes his eyes, deep in thoughts.

He isn't trapping me anymore, but tenderly embracing me; like he has something precious between his arms. This is... strangely familiar. I'm confused at how I feel comfortable being this close to someone who literally wanted to kill me a second ago.

So comfortable I'm almost resting my head on his shoulder. I notice in time to don’t do it but too late to retreat my hands, that rest in his chest as they belong there. He finally nods as he moves his hands, one up to cup my cheek and the other down to my waist.

"Fine. You are to stay with me all the time until I can figure you out."

"So, you aren't killing me?" I scoff cockily.

"Shush." He smiles sweetly.

"What do you suggest then?" I raise an eyebrow. "Paku couldn't find anything so, how are you going to be sure I'm the one you are looking for?"

"I'm going to test you." He smiles. "I hope for your cooperation, (Y/n)."

\---- ----

After Chrollo decided to let me live −for now at least−, he announced that this year they will be stealing every object in the auctions, allowing them to kill anyone they please.

Then he spent the whole day with me, asking me personal questions. He seemed pleased to hear the answers; like I was proving to him that I am indeed the person he's looking for. I'm still not sure but he seems satisfied to some degree.

"Age?"

"Seriously?” I chuckle. “What an inappropriate question, Sir."

"Call me Chrollo and answer."

"Chrollo, that's a-." He pinches my nose playfully between his index and middle fingers.

"Answer."

"I'm 23." When he frees me, I rub my nose. "What are you? Five?"

"26. Birthday?"

"I don't remember.” He looks at me skeptically but lets it go with a shake of his head. “Yours?"

“DD.MM. Favorite food?”

“Hm... Chocolate?” He smiles.

“That’s not food.”

“Excuse me, Sir It’s-.”

“It’s perfectly fine food.” He finishes. How did he-? “And call me Chrollo.” I stick out my tongue in a mocking way before grin.

“Chrollo.” He smiles. So handsome... Fuck. No. Shush. Don’t think about this gorgeous man in that way. I mean-.

"Are you a virgin?"

“...” I freeze a few seconds and blink, then start to laugh uncontrollably. "CHROLLO!" I push him lightly. Some of the members of the troupe look in our direction.

"What?" He smirks, holding my hand near his mouth. I sigh. He doesn't give a fuck about what is inappropriate.

"I don't remember." In any case, if I was, Hisoka already took care of it -several times-, but I don’t think he wants to know that.

"Who’s the liar now?" He follows my gaze towards Hisoka and frowns. I quickly shift my eyes to the floor, kind of embarrassed. He knows I’m sleeping with him, of course.

"Are you a virgin?" He scoffs and gets even closer to me. Brushing my hair, he answers, whispering in my ear.

"No. I gave it to you and you gave yours to me." A wave of heat hits my face. He smirks, satisfied by my reaction. I clear my throat.

"So now you are convinced that I'm Her?" I retort playfully. If you think I'm letting you get away without a fight, you’re wrong. He grins.

"No." He chuckles at my pout.

"Was She your lover?" I lean my head on his shoulder while he keeps playing with my hair. He doesn't answer. I sigh, defeated. "It was good? Your first time."

"The best." I look into his eyes. I see fire, lust, desire. When he looks at me, I avert my gaze. What am I embarrassed about?

"Have you been with anyone after Her?"

"Yes." I don't know why I feel a throbbing pain in my heart. I decide to ignore it.

"So, you have had more girlfriends." I affirm more than ask, strangely sad.

"No. As you know, you can have sex without involving any deeper emotions." Is he talking about Hisoka and me? Whatever. I don't want to hear more about this topic.

"What do you all do for a living, exactly?"

"Many things. Right now, we are going to steal valuable things, then sell them."

"And murder people because they resemble your past lover." I add. He closes his eyes and softly smiles while shaking his head.

"I already apologized." He hugs me.

"You try to kill me and you think an apology is enough?" I scoff.

"What do I need to do to earn your forgiveness, (Y/n)?" I pause to think. What can I gain from him?

"Answer my questions truthfully." He laughs softly.

"Fair enough. What do you want to know?"

“What is your nen ability. Fully explained.” He raises an eyebrow, amused, and scoffs a laugh.

“I steal abilities that I find interesting or useful.” Ok, my book is correct. He isn’t lying.

“How?”

“I’ll show you someday.”

“Will you steal my ability?” His eyes widen as his mouth opens slightly. He looks into my eyes for a while before he grabs my hand and kisses it.

“I- I would never do that, (Y/n).” I gaze back into his eyes silently. I have a strange sense of Déjà vu. I’ve lived this scene before. I can tell because my heart hurts.

"Why a spider?"

"It seemed fit. Don't you think?" I look around the room, observing the troupe.

"Twelve members as the legs and the leader as the head." I say, smiling. He laughs and kisses my head.

"Exactly." I feel so good right now that I let myself relax, snuggling into his chest.

I'm still amazed at how comfortable I feel with him; like I'm catching up with a long-lost friend. We laugh, we make jokes, he answers my questions honestly... Maybe what my book says is really true. Maybe Chrollo is the love of my life and I'm the person he is looking for.

"And the Phantom Troupe thing?"

"People like to exaggerate the truth or make it poetic. We are a group of thieves that disappear after finishing a job. Phantom Troupe. I like it, actually." I smirk.

"Why it seems like you were the one who came up with the name and let it spread?" He grins amused and shrugs. "Why did you create the Spider?" He finches and freezes.

"I didn’t-... I-.” He seems to struggle with the answer, or at least at how to explain to me. “To be the owner of my life." He sighs and turns his gaze outside the skylight. "To escape..."

"Scape from what?" He doesn't look back at me nor answers. I sigh and follow his eyes. The orange color of the sky is beautiful.

"From fate, I guess." That phrase escapes his lips as a mutter full of nostalgia.

"Where are you from?"

"Meteor City."

"Oh! I get it, now." Who wouldn't want to leave the dumpster city? "You did it."

"What?" He snaps his eyes to me. I keep looking at the sky.

"Scape from fate, right? You are the Boss of an infamous, feared, and powerful troupe." I sit up to properly look into his eyes. "You are here. You go wherever you like. You get to decide what to do next. You make the rules." He smiles and lovingly caresses my cheek.

"I scaped, is true. But the price wasn't worth it. I lost someone important to me." I brush my hand over his. His eyes gaze back into mine, then travel down to my mouth. We lean to each other, closing our eyes. I feel his breath on my lips and his warm-.

"Boss is time~."

We snap. The sun is already setting as the moonlight slowly sneaks through the skylight. Hisoka is near us, smiling and pointing down to the other members, who are waiting in a circle. Chrollo stands up and helps me to my feet. The meeting is about to start.


	17. Definitely you (Arc: York New Auction)

Tonight, September 1st, late in the night after the meeting we held, Uvogin, Franklin, Machi, Shalnark, Nobunaga, Feitan, and Shizuku leave for the first-day job. In the hideout remains Chrollo −of course−, Phinks, Paku, Korotopi, Bonolenov, and Hisoka.

I'm sitting on the floor, looking at nothing and thinking about my situation right now. Should I reveal the tattoo? Nah! That would be worst, Chrollo maybe asks how did I hide it and I don't want them to know that I can learn abilities, specially Hisoka.

But... If I'm who they think I am, THEY MAY ALREADY KNOW! I should tell Chrollo; he won't tell Hisoka, right? Agg... This trail of thoughts is futile and tiresome. I let myself fall on the floor upwards, looking at the full moon through the broken skylight. Then a figure blocks my vision.

"You seem upset, (Y/n)." Chrollo observes me, amused.

"The auction is about to start, right?" He nods. "I'm exhausted." He sits down beside me and I sit up, leaning my head on his shoulder. "I don't know who I am. Actually, I've never known but now it's worst. Am I really who you all think I am?"

Right now, I want to be Her, the woman Chrollo is awaiting, the woman the whole Spider is awaiting, because that means it’s over; I’d finally have found my family, my home.

It’s true I have the tattoo, is true I look like Her −or so they say−, is true almost all of them appear in my book, meaning I met them at some point, but... What if I'm not?

What if I have this book by chance; if it's not really mine? What if the tattoo is a product of the book? What then? I have no memories and not even Paku can reach beyond five years ago when I first awake. What if... I'm not an actual person? What if I'm a clone, a Doppelgänger just like Kastro's and... What if the real (Y/n) appears?

"What if...?" I mumble.

Chrollo's arms pull me against his bare chest, embracing me sweetly. I didn't notice I'm crying until then. I grab Chrollo's fur and sob in the curve of his neck until I calm down.

"I'm sorry. I'm just bored. I tend to overthink things when I'm bored." I smile, wiping the remaining tears.

"Do you want me to lend you a book?" I cheer up.

"Yes! What kind of book?" He gives me a blue book with a circus tent picture on the cover. I cringe. "No, thanks."

"Why?" He smiles cockily. “What’s wrong?”

"I don't like clowns, I don't like circuses, I don't like anything that has to do with it." He raises an eyebrow and turns his head to look at Hisoka.

I know he's aware of Chrollo so when he notices our gazes, he looks at us. From his seat at the window above, salutes as he winks, and returns his focus on his deck of cards.

"He's an exception."

"Why is that?"

"He's a magician. I like magic." Chrollo laughs.

"Magician? That's what he says, indeed."

"I rather see him as a magician than a clown, for obvious reasons. I have a phobia." He nods, satisfied to have confirmed this information.

"I dare say you are the only person who actually stands him."

"I'm sure neither of you has given him an opportunity." I look around the room at the remaining troupe members. Chrollo tilts his head, curious. "He's extremely peculiar. Unique. He can make you feel uncomfortable and I think that fighting strong people until the point of harm yourself is a weird hobby, but he's actually funny and nice." I smile, remembering the time I spend with him at Heaven's Arena. "Also, he doesn't give a fuck about anything, always doing what he pleases. That's what I like the most about him."

"He’s dangerous. You say so."

"Aren't you all dangerous, Chrollo?" He sighs, smiling sadly.

"You seem to care about him." It’s pain what I hear in his voice?

"I do like him. He’s a good friend. But I also told you I'm not naïve." We look into each other's eyes.

"You've always been able to find good points in other people. You still amaze me." I avert my gaze, smiling and totally flushed. "What if we resume the tests?" He says as he stands up.

"What do you want me to do now?" I follow him with my eyes.

"Water divination." He brings back some sort of fishbowl filled with water and place what it seems a piece of paper on top. "Proceed." He sits in front of me.

I put my hand around the bowl and apply my nen. I make the paper move, as a manipulator should. I smile and look up to meet his eyes. He has risen an eyebrow and returns the smile playfully.

"Take it seriously, (Y/n). I can distinguish _Hatsu_ from _Ren_."

"Ok, ok. You caught me." I laugh.

"If you are so kind." He gestures towards the bowl.

I apply my _Ren_ and the paper moves again, but this time is not my _Hatsu_ manipulating the water. Chrollo frowns and mutters.

“Manipulator... She also was a manipulator but...” I kind of feel sad at his words.

“Is everything all right?” I ask, looking at the moving paper. He doesn’t answer and keeps thinking, looking into my eyes. I feel uncomfortable and unsure. What if he changes his mind and this time for sure he kills me? What if I’m not Her...

I’m still using _Ren_ on the bowl, but lost in my pitiful thoughts I almost didn’t notice the changes in the water.

For a while, the paper only moves, as a manipulator result, but after a minute or so, the water starts to crystalized on the glass walls of the bowl −conjurer−, at the same time the color of the water is changing to a light greenish one −emitter−, and to add more, the water is overflowing −enhancer−.

Suddenly, the fishbowl shattered into a thousand pieces that spread across the room in all directions. All the people in the room immediately jumps from their positions to avoid the shards.

All except Chrollo and I, as I made a tornado barrier surround both of us so we don't be pierced. When all is settled, I stop them, just to see a highly satisfied Chrollo. His face makes me smile.

"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK, KID!"

"SHUT UP, PHINKS!" I shout back while giving him a middle finger. It has come naturally, an automatic response, I wasn’t even thinking. Everyone in the room has their eyes widen and an attempt at a smile. "My apologies. It was... an unexpected reaction for water divination." I laugh contently. Immediately after, everyone in the room is laughing or chuckling.

“This water is sweet.” Comments Pakunoda nonchalantly, liking some drops that landed on her face.

"Specialist. A powerful one." Says Chrollo, smiling proudly. _Ring_. He picks up his phone.

"Be careful, dove~. You could harm someone." Says Hisoka, now by my side. I look at his former seat. The stained-glass window is almost shattered and the remaining piece is covered in shards from the fishbowl.

"I told you I'll kill you next." I grin at him mockingly, lightly punching his arm.

"Aren't you sweet~?" He scoffs, reaching his hand to pat my head.

"I am. I warned you, honey." I lean my head on his chest and he hugs me.

"Nothing?" Chrollo's voice fills the room.

_"..."_

"So?"

_"..."_

"A traitor?" He looks at Hisoka and frowns for a fraction of a second. "There is no traitor. Not among us. If there was, what it would have asked the mafia for? Money? Glory? Power? ... Love?” He scoffs, clearly mocking the scene in front of his eyes. “None of that satisfies any of us”.

Chrollo continues to explain the reasons why there are no traitors inside the Spider but he thinks indeed it exists someone who informed the mafia, but can't do it with precision, despite that, the mafia trust this person.

In any case, because of that information, someone moved the pieces of the auction. A person that is trusted by the mafia community ten leaders: one of the Shadow Beasts called The Owl. He probably has some kind of ability that allows him to create a hollow space, that way he could have moved the pieces without anyone noticing.

_"..."_

"Go ahead. Make a good show so the Shadow Beast appears." He hangs up. "(Y/n), we'll resume the tests. Come with me." He motions towards the hallway that leads to his room. I follow behind.

"Chrollo."

"Hm?"

"Why we separate from the others?"

"I'm going to ask you for some more personal questions. I notice you feel uncomfortable answering in front of everyone. More or less." He chuckles.

"Why are you so nice to me?" We reach his door and enter the space, the same room he brought me to the first time.

"(Y/n), I know you are a smart woman. By now you must have guessed that you are an important member of the troupe." He sits on the couch.

"I'm indeed smart, Chrollo. That's why I know there must be something more." I sit beside him. "What am I to you, Boss? Answer. Stop avoiding this question." He smiles, meeting my gaze, and moves closer to me. He stretches his hand and puts a lock of my hair behind my ear.

"You are my everything, (Y/n)." My eyes widen and my face blushes hard; I feel so hot right now.

"How's that possible? You have known me for a day."

"I've known you my whole life." He places his hand on my neck and strokes my cheek with his thumb.

“I-.”

“You are my (Y/n).” He interrupts me. “I'll ask again. How do you feel about me?" I lean to his touch and close my eyes. Warm. Familiar. Home. "Would you say we have met before?"

"I'm scared." I look into his eyes. "I know you, but I don't. I'm most comfortable beside you and I shouldn't; I just met you. You talk about killing and stealing as if it was about the weather, and I don't care! I understand that you and the troupe are murderers and thieves; this is your way of life. AND I DON'T CARE!"

"You made your point." I pout, making him chuckle.

"You feel too familiar for someone I just met. My heart hurts every time I look at you; like it's trying to make me remember something important." I grab his hand and lead it down over my heart. He caresses my skin, smiling. "What hurts most is all these questions in my head. What if I'm not Her? What if I'm an impostor and I don't know?" He pulls me into his chest the moment my tears start falling, caressing my head to soothe me.

"What makes you think you are an impostor? Your lack of memories? I'll give you mine." He gently wipes my tears and grabs my chin to make me look at him. "I'll tell you everything we've been through."

"How can you be so sure it's me?" I whisper.

"It has to be you. I have proof enough." We are so close to each other I feel his breath on my lips.

He leans forward. Closing the short distance, he brushes his lips on mine. Soon enough I respond to the kiss, moving in sync with him. A slow deep kiss; no rush. We savor the moment, we savor each other.

This isn’t our first kiss. This complicity feels so natural, so intimate, so comfortable... This is home.

He puts his arm around my waist, lifting me onto his lap, closer as possible and I wrap his neck with my hands, stroking his hair. I let his tongue caress mine and I do the same.

I don't know how long we've been at it; enjoying each other. When we separate, he looks me in the eyes, my red eyes, smiling and pecks all over my face, not wanting to leave me.

"Definitely you. My (Y/n), my beautiful red queen."

"Chrollo." I caress his cheek. "I haven't been completely honest with you." He kisses my wrist.

"What is it?" I materialize the book. His eyes widen and a truly happy smile appears on his face. He lightens up.

"You also have the book..." He whispers softly, covering his content smile while shifting his eyes between mine and the book.

"The tattoo-."

"Fuck the tatt-. Apologies." He laughs.

“I also have the tattoo.” I stand up and turn to strip off my top. This time I didn’t use Texture Surprise. He caresses the skin over the tattoo, spreading warmth to my whole body.

“How?” I turn around to gaze into his eyes.

“I learned an ability to hide-.”

"You learned-. What more proof do you need, (Y/n)?"

“Aren’t you mad that I lied to you?”

“MAD? You are the smartest woman I’ve ever met. You don’t remember anything so you did everything in your power to hide your cards.”

“I’m glad-.”

“This means you trust me enough to reveal your secrets to me.”

“Yes, well-.” He keeps interrupting me. He’s crazyly happy.

"This makes everything easier." He says, grabbing my hands and leading them close to his heart. "Use Paku's ability. I'll show you our life."


	18. Back to the past (Arc: -)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and the following chapters will be from Chrollo's perspective in your past.

Many people would say that I'm fortunate to not be an orphan in this dumpster city. Nothing further than reality. I don't remember my mother -nor I care who she was or if she died or abandoned me-, and my father never cared about me, -something I learned early in my life-. I'm alone and I will always be alone. I don't care.

The first time I saw Her I was in my father's house, back in Meteor City. Father has remarried a random woman again and this time she came with luggage.

"Chrollo." I hear the broken front door open and my father entering with two people.

"I'm here, father." I jump up the floor and quickly hide the book I have in my hands. He doesn't like me reading and he'll probably burn it like the last one.

"Come here, boy. Greet your new mother, ****." I don't care what her name is, she won't last long either way. "And this is your new little sister, (Y/n)."

"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am." I look at the woman then at the little girl hiding behind her, grabbing her skirt. She won't be older than two or three years.

"Good. ****, go to the bedroom, Chrollo will take care of (Y/n)." I watch how the smiling woman slaps her little daughters' hand away and without speaking to her, walks to the bedroom. "Get the fuck out of here, little shit. Take that kid with you and don't come back until tomorrow."

"Where should we go, Father?"

"Not my problem." He closes the door of the bedroom and right after noises start to come from it. I take the girl's hands and walk out of the house.

This scene keeps repeating for a whole year. They kick us out and do I-don’t-want-to-know-what until the next day. Neither of them works −although I think the woman sells her body− or clean or take care of the little girl or me.

Again, I don’t care, I'm used to it, but now I have to watch another person. The little girl doesn't seem to understand why her mother isn't with her nor what she and my father are doing; I shouldn't either, I'm only five, but this has been my life since I can remember.

We're walking through the demolished city as always, but today there are more people than usual gathering in the same spot. I grab her hand so she doesn't end up lost, I don't need another beating for the man when he feigns to care about this girl.

It seems the circus has come to this place. I can't comprehend why. They aren't going to gain anything from here; no one has money and probably they will be the ones being robbed. We stop in front of a kid playing magic tricks to lure people in. The little girl is fascinated by him.

Ridiculous. I start walking away when I notice lightness on my hand. Where is the kid? Shit! I lost her. How could I lose her? I was grabbing her hand. Suddenly, a high pitch scream pierces my ears. It must be her.

I run in that direction dodging or pushing the people in my way until I see her. She's been dragged by a man in clown clothes; so is a kidnapping. It’s usually around these places, even though nobody ever pays for the person’s rescue.

"Hey!" I shout to the man. He stops and looks at me.

"What do you want, kid?" He’s big and gives out a nasty smell, but can't possibly intimidate no one in that clown outfit.

"Let go of the girl." I'm completely serious, putting a confident demeanor on. I see him flinch and doubt.

"S-she is my daughter. Why shou-"

"She’s not. She’s the daughter of the Don." I get close to the man, who trembles to the mention of the Head of the Council of Elders, the ones that rule Meteor City from the shadows.

"T-the D-"

"Let her go. I let it pass this once and not inform the Don. Next time you won't be so lucky." I catch the girl when he drops her before running away. "What were you thinking, kid? This time YOU have been lucky. You could have ended up dead or being sell-."

I stop lecturing her when I see her tears. She jumps at me and hugs me tightly, grabbing my clothes with her little hands, burying her face on my chest.

"I-I... I'm s-sorry, Kuro..." Her bright eyes covered by falling tears gaze up to me. Then I realize, her they are red! But usually, they are some kind of... I must calm her and ask.

I lift her up in my arms and walk to the only safe place I know in this doomed city: The Abandoned Library, a huge palace that is said is haunted by the ghost of the royals who lived in Meteor City generations before it became a dumpster.

It’s been a year since I last came. If that childish rumor weren't circulating and the people around here weren't that superstitious, this marvelous place would have been occupied long ago by the beggars.

I left her on a couch and go to look for a child’s book. I'm long past this genre but I guess she’ll like it. I return and sit beside her, handing her the book. She grabs it and looks between the cover and me.

"What's the problem?" I ask.

"I don't know how to read, Kuro." She bows her head, embarrassed. She should at least be able to read this kind of book. "Mother never bothered to teach me."

"I'll teach you." She gazes at me, smiling widely.

"For real?" She's excited. How cute.

"Yes, for real." I smile patting her head. "But before that, I want to know something." She nods, hugging the book and kneeling on the couch. I look into her eyes, which are red again. "Is this red tone your usual eye color?" She froze, eyes widen in panic before she covers her face with the book.

"Mother is going to kill me..." She mumbles totally scared.

"Why?"

"Is supposed to be a secret. No one can know I have these eyes..."

"I tell no one, (Y/n). Not even your mother. She'll never know I know." I push down the book, out of her face.

"You promise?"

"I promise." She relaxes and leans on the couch.

"Mother is a slut."

I blink before processing what is happening. Her behavior has made a 180º change. Now is my turn to freeze. My eyes widen hearing this cute little girl saying words she couldn't possibly know for her age.

"Don't look at me like that, Kuro. I also had a difficult life." Is this the same girl that was screaming in fear when almost kidnapped? "I'm three years old, I think. I'm a hinder to Mother, who wants to settle with a man, so she hates me. She has jumped from one man to another, lower her standards each time, until he found your father." I nod in agreement.

"Lowest standard indeed." She smiles shyly.

"It seems the first time she did it, it didn’t go as she expected and I was the outcome. She hooked up with a traveler who found the hideout of our clan. This tribe seems to be very strict so, when they found out she was pregnant with an outsider's child, she was cast out. Or so she tells me every time she gets drunk."

"So, you had learned to survive." She nods.

“I meet my father once, but Mother hates me, and I suppose she hated him too, to the point that she got him killed. He was the only one who has ever shown me kindness...” I’m about to pat her head but I retreat my hand.

"You are far too young to speak the way you do, more so if you never have read a book in your life." Although I find super cute the way she pronounces my name.

"I can't read, is true, but it doesn’t matter. All the men Mother has been with were trash. Shady, unmannered, lowlifes... I’ve learned many unappropriated words." I’m tempted to return that child’s book to its shelf and bring her something more advanced before remember that she doesn’t know how to read. I laugh softly. Vocabulary won’t be a problem for her.

"Is hard to think you are the same girl that was nearly kidnaped by a clown." She flinches and starts trembling, his eyes turning red once again.

"T-that... S-scary..." I lean forward and embrace her tightly. I’ve read that it helps in these situations.

"So, those eyes are from your tribe." I change the topic hoping she relaxes. It's working.

"I can't control them, yet. I'm working on it." She looks at me and smiles.

"They are beautiful." I caress her cheek, by instinct. She backs at first but then leans to my touch.

"Teach me now, Kuro." She moves between my legs, pressing her back against me, and makes me embrace her again. I laugh and pat her head.

"I'll make sure you can read all the books in this place in no time, (Y/n)."

\---- ----

(Y/n) and I have been together since then. I'll teach her everything I knew. She's a fast learner, she caught up in less than a year. From then on, we learn everything together.

"Kuro!" I look up from the book I'm reading and I smile when I see her running towards me with a couple of books in her hands. She’s more charming each passing year.

"What have you got there?"

"Something to add to our collection." (Y/n) is excited beyond usual. So cute. "Here, they say super interesting things that we must learn to do properly. Remember those books in the C section? This is what we were looking for."

"Nen." I flip the pages. I can tell by those books she mentioned that this's interesting, but what is written here is some really useful power. "Where did you get this?"

"Some unaware merchants..." She smirks, getting between my legs leaning her back on my chest to read with me, as usual.

"You have talent, kid." I laugh, rounding her waist with my arms and kissing his head.

Year after year we mastered the Nen, not only by reading the basics and advanced technics but by putting them into practice. These powers also helped us to develop and improve our physical and mental strength.

We also meet new people. Kids who were in similar situations than us, who also can use Nen, that (Y/n) insisted in bring with us to our place. Ours. The Abandoned Library. Since she turned twelve, we've been living on our own for good.

One night, when we returned to my father's house, he and (Y/n)'s mother tell us the news. They are going to have a baby; thus, we are needed no more. That was fantastic news to us both, who only go to that place out of duty. So, we never came back again.


	19. Whatever you want, my love, I shall give you (Arc: -)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet funny time. 
> 
> Virginity loss.

"Are you sure about this, Phinks?"

"Absolutely, Feitan. If I don't tell her she'll never know. She's smart but a little oblivious to these matters." Phinks was really enthusiastic today.

I look up from my book to gaze around the room. Some of the members of our new little family were practicing Nen while others were passing time. Franklin is cooking with Shalnark's help. Uvogin and Nobunaga are focus on what I guess is the development of their _Hatsu_ , doing so by wrestling.

I see (Y/n) talking with Paku and Machi when Phinks and Feitan approach them. I can't hear what they say from my spot, but I see how (Y/n) stands up and goes with Phinks someplace away from the rest. He seems to tell pretty good jokes because she can't stop laughing.

"What's wrong, Boss?" Feitan catches my attention and I notice I'm frowning. He's looking at me with a knowing smirk on his face, while the girls wear pretty annoyed faces.

I shake my head and try to focus on the book again, to no avail. When I realize, I'm once again watching Her having fun with Phinks. Suddenly, he seems out of words, nervous and completely flushed. I close the book loudly as I stand up and walk towards them.

"Is something wrong, Phinks?" I ask calmly, maybe a little aggressive, while looking into his eyes. She chuckles and my eyes go to her grinning face.

"B-boss-."

"Chrollo, what can we do for you?" I'm wiping that smile off your face, kid.

"Come with me, (Y/n)." I command as I turn around and walk upstairs. Am I being a little unreasonable? Maybe. But if it's happening what I think, I won't allow it.

"Scary." She mocks. We go to the second floor of the library. "Well, what can I do for you, Boss." I stop in my tracks.

"What were you talking about with Phinks?" She scoffs.

"Seriously, Kuro?" I hold her gaze, waiting. She finally sighs, rolling her eyes. "He was asking me to go on a walk with him tonight."

"Denied." She blinks twice and looks at me startled before burst into a laugh. "What did I say that is so funny to you, (Y/n)?"

"Denied, you say. Why?" I freeze. She looks at me seriously, frowning, her arms crossed over her chest, and an impatient tap on the floor from her foot.

"I-." I can't say that I simply don't like the idea of her and Phinks walking at night. ALONE. That's too unreasonable. She sighs while turning around.

"Well, if that's all, I'm going. I have a date to plan and enjoy."

"A da-." I take a deep breath to calm myself, watching (Y/n) walk away from me. I follow her quickly.

She's about to take Phinks hand in hers when I grab her arm, pulling her to me and holding her head. I press my lips on hers and move my arm to round her waist. I feel how she responds to the kiss, moving her lips to match my pace.

She opens her mouth to allow me to slid my tongue inside, caressing it with her own, and tugs my hair to tilt my head to her liking. I pull apart and look into her beautiful red eyes. Without letting her go I pass my thumb over her lips. She smiles and puts her hand over mine.

"I love you, (Y/n). I never said anything because I thought you think of me as a brother. But that's not the way that I see you. Never." She looks at me with widened eyes, but right after she pulls me close and kisses me again.

"I love you, Chrollo." She breaths against my lips, gazing back at me. "I never said anything because I thought you see me as a little sister."

A round of chuckles, laughter, and applause spread across the room. I completely forgot we are still on the stairs, giving all of the other members quite the show.

"At last!" Machi rolls her eyes while Shalnark holds his stomach, bend over in laughter.

"You can do nothing if your opponent is Boss. Sorry, Phinks." He manages to say, getting closer to the blonde boy, who is puzzled, and patting his back. Nobunaga and Uvogin are equally surprised.

"Those two may be the smartest around here, but they're still fifteen years old teens." States Feitan. Not that anybody here is much older, though.

"They've been in love with each other since I knew them, at least." Says Paku while examining her nails.

"The food is ready."

\---- ----

I walk to sit beside (Y/n), who is engrossed in a book too familiar to me.

"Kuro." She leans on my shoulder and I hug her. "I've done it. I can say now that I complete my _Hatsu_ at the age of eighteen." She passes me the book. I examine it, smiling, before materializing my own.

"I came to tell you exactly the same." She looks at me excitedly. "I decide to steal other's abilities."

"I decided to learn other's abilities... And create my own as I please." We look at each other and start to laugh. Then she kisses me. "You are the first I've learned from." I look into her beautiful scarlet eyes, then down to the book, now open on a profile. My profile.

"Interesting. You even put your thoughts in form of notes. You are amazing, my love." I smile and kiss her head.

"Why steal, Kuro?" She runs her fingers through my hair.

"Why not? We can have whatever we like," I close my eyes indulging myself in her touch. "do whatever we like..."

"Will you steal my ability?" I snap my eyes open and look into hers. I'd never do that, she knows it. I frown at the absurd suggestion for a moment, before I release my Nen and hold her hand.

"I promise you, my love. I bound my Nen to never be able to steal your abilities, my queen." I kiss her ring finger. She smiles and releases her own Nen while holding my hand.

"I promise you, my love. I bound my Nen to be able to lend you the pages of my book, my king." She then kisses my ring finger. I pull her into a kiss with both our Nen still surrounding us, becoming one.

"That is a marvelous idea, (Y/n)."

"I actually thought about it while developing. Something was telling me you'd focus your efforts on stealing." She chuckles.

"You know me well."

"We should leave here soon. All of us. Form a troupe of thieves and do whatever we like. Far away from here."

"We should be a spider." She looks at me, waiting for my explanation. "A spider form by the legs who will follow the head commands. But this wouldn't be absolute, it wouldn't apply to life and death. If the head dies, it can easily be replaced, the same for the legs. Depending on the case, the legs can be more important than the head. The head commands are a top priority, but not its life. What is important isn't the individual, but The Spider. All of us. I'll be the head."

"That makes me a leg, then."

"You? Never, (Y/n). Without you, this idea wouldn't be possible. You were the one who brings us all together, picking us one by one. And more importantly, you are my other half, my red queen, my love. You'll be the head too." I peck her cheek, her forehead, and her nose.

"A spider with two heads?" She laughs. "What a horrendous aberration!"

"And twelve legs." She laughs even louder, bringing a smile to my face. I love seeing her happy; it makes me happy.

"I can be the fangs." (Y/n) whispers, leaning towards me, a few millimeters from touching my lips. Her locks tickling my face and her sweet scent leading me to the edge. I do love her.

"Whatever you want, my love, I shall give you." I close de distance trapping her lips. She responds, throwing her arms around my neck at the same time I push her down below me.

"Hey! Go get a room. There are plenty here." Phinks scream from the other side.

"SHUT UP, PHINKS!" (Y/n) screams back, laughing while giving him a middle finger. I chuckle.

"Let's go." I whisper in her ear before kissing her neck. I sense her shiver and see her cheeks gaining a deep red color matching her scarlet eyes. She nods and I lift her.

Once in our room, she kisses me again, rounding my waist with her arms, pulling me close. I hold her head and take control of the kiss, she lets me enter her mouth and caress her tongue with mine. We're already panting in anticipation.

She unbuckles my belt while I strip my shirt off, briefly breaking the kiss, coming to eat each other right back. She runs her fingers on my abs and back, giving me shivers. She's so warm I barely can wait.

I lift her up, putting her legs around my hips, and bending her over the mattress. I lean back to observe her. She's gorgeous. She'll be even more without all those bothersome clothes.

Sometimes is like she can read my mind. She sits up and strips her top, and right after grabs my neck and bites it. I let escape a deep growl. She testes my patience in every situation.

I stand up and watch her from a distance. I smirk when she covers herself embarrassed now that she's conscious of her nakedness. I unzip my pants and push down everything at once. I hear her gasp and I look up to see her face covered by her hair.

"Something wrong, (Y/n)?" I tease her, walking closer.

"No... We've read about this. We already touch each other. There's nothing wrong in taking the last step." She looks at me as I kneel in front of her.

"We both know that reading isn't the same as practicing." I gently caress her legs, earning soft sighs. "And the next step is the most important for us." I smile and kiss her knee up through her inner thing. "Tell me if you're not ready for this."

"I'm ready. I want you, Chrollo."

She stretches her hand and caresses my cheek. I kiss her palm and proceed to unbutton her shorts, while she helps me strip her by getting off her bra. She pulls me up to trap my lips. I kiss her back, muffling the moans that she lets escapes as I run my hands over her now completely naked body.

I kiss down her neck right on the spot I know she likes. I'm now between her legs on top of her, rubbing my dick on her clit. She grabs my hair and moans a little bit louder.

With her other hand she strokes me; I really don't need it, just thinking about her below me, ready for me to pleasure her, is enough to get me hard, but I enjoy it. I let out a growl of satisfaction.

I go down on her body to trap her breast inside my mouth, kissing and caressing her skin. I tease her lower lips with my fingers to slowly introduce one and move it gently. Never stopping my caress.

"C-Chrollo..." She's warm, tight, and already so wet. Another finger. Her moans are glorious music to my ears.

"I love you, (Y/n)." I kiss her and introduce another one, moving to stretch her enough. She kisses me back, tightening her grip on my hair and scratching my back.

"Put it in..." She moans in a whisper, swinging her hips in a pleading, caressing my dick to signal what she wants.

I get on my elbow, putting out the fingers so I can guide my erection into her. She helps by moving her hips and opening herself so I can enter without problems. Once in position, I put my arms on both sides of her head and kiss her.

"I'm going in, (Y/n)". She rounds my neck with her arms and my waist with her legs as she nods, smiling.

It's a new sensation. A wonderful new sensation. I feel her tight warm walls around me, not letting me go further. I have to fight the pressure and the feeling of exploding right away.

I look into her eyes to meet her flushed face matching her eyes. She's panting, her head thrown back, exposing her neck, biting her lips. Tears are falling from her eyes, but not a single painful sound escapes from her mouth.

"Did I hurt you?" I kiss her jawline and eyes when she moves to look at me. Her beautiful red eyes.

"No. It's a heavenly sensation." She coos, smiling. I nod and kiss her.

"Heavens, indeed."

"I love you, Chrollo. You can move." She strokes my hair and pushes her hips a little while strengthening her grip with the legs.

I do. One thrust. She moans softly, biting my neck. Another thrust. She tightens around my dick; this time is me who let out a deep moan. And with that boost, I grab her thigh and keep thrusting until the point our moans mixes. There is no more fighting, her wet walls embrace and welcome me and is pure bliss sliding in and out her.

"Ah! There!" She suddenly throws her head back, scratching my back and tightening her grip around my dick. Making me growl in pleasure. "Yes! Chrollo, there! I love you!"

Over and over on the right spot. After a few thrusts, I feel her even wetter. I'm already about to burst too. She grabs my hair and kisses me accompanying my moves with her hips until I can't anymore. I'm moving out when she blocks me.

"Don't go." She moans. We kiss one last time before I let it all out inside her. I collapse on her side and embrace her. We both are panting.

"I do love you, Chrollo." She hugs me tightly, resting her head on my chest.

"I do love you, (Y/n)." I manage to say when my breath steadies before we fall asleep.


	20. Deal with the devil (Arc: - / York New Auction)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half past. Half present.

After years of hard work, we are a pretty renowned underground group in Meteor City. Although I guess nobody back then takes us seriously; a bunch of kids wanting to be someone in the shadow world. Ridiculous. But we proved them wrong. Now, they are coming to us.

"My lucky number 13." I kiss (Y/n)'s neck when I finish tattooing the spider on her back. She giggles.

Machi offered herself to tattoo all of us with her needle ability and I agreed. When everyone was informed (Y/n) jumped in joy saying she wanted to try and do it to me.

She's already learned all of our abilities so, when Machi finished with the rest, (Y/n), who had been observing, proceed to tattoo me. Then she practically commanded me to reciprocate, handing me a copy of Machi's profile so I didn't have to 'steal' her ability.

"Beautiful number, don't you think?" She states proudly.

"Beautiful indeed." I kiss her, pushing her to the ground. "Gorgeous, I dare say." She rounds my neck and deepens the kiss.

"Can you go eat each other in a private room, please?" Ask Machi with forced kindness.

"Apologies." (Y/n) chuckles, putting her clothes on. She pecks my nose. "Is almost time for my job. Fei, come with me, please." Before Feitan can sulk, she grabs him by the collar and drags him out of the library.

\---- ----

It's been three days since (Y/n) and Feitan left for the job. That's odd. They usually would have come by the first night. I sent Machi and Nobunaga to investigate what happened. They come back covered in wounds and dragging a beaten up Feitan.

"Boss! They have (Y/n)." Says Machi, who is helping Nobunaga to carry the little young man.

"I've been torturing everyone for the past two days. The job was a trap. They ambushed us, separated us. They druged her and tried to kill me." He says when is left against a wall.

"Why?" I ask in the calmest voice I can manage right now.

"The Head of the Council of Elders, the Don, wants her." I can't avoid releasing my most terrifying aura. Everyone in the room flinches. "It seems her parents promised her in marriage in exchange for her youngest daughter, arguing he could marry the eldest right now as the little one is around six years old." They again. I should have killed them long ago.

"When?"

"This night. She's in the palace, in the Don's chambers."

"Machi stay here to tend Feitan's wounds. The rest of you are to get (Y/n) from the palace and bring her here. Kill everyone in sight, except the Head. He's mine. I'll be with you in no time."

"Where are you going, Boss?"

\---- ----

I found my father and his family trying to run away from Meteor City in the middle of the night. The Don had granted them new identities, new jobs; a new life in another country.

I kill (Y/n)'s mother without ceremony, letting my father watch the only woman who has ever stand him perish in front of his eyes. He begs me to spare his daughter's life. The little girl is trembling in fear, her eyes glowing in red. The same red as (Y/n)'s.

That can't be. You never care about Her nor me, you certainly won't care about this little girl. I offer him a deal, his daughter's life for his own. He doesn't even pretend to think about it. He pushes the little girl to me and runs away. She, scared, screams for his father.

I throw a _Shu_ infused stone aimed at his head, making it explode in a rain of blood, flesh, and bones when it's hit. I return my attention to my little sister, crouching down to her height, smiling. She's sobbing. I pat her head and wipe her tears; which seems to calm her.

I can't avoid thinking of what (Y/n) would do in this situation. I decided to bring the girl with me, make her a troupe member, and teach her Nen, just the same as (Y/n) and I did with the rest of the members.

She has no guilt in this, I know, so I won't make her suffer. My-. Our sister isn't at fault for having had the parents we had.

\---- ----

I arrive at the palace just in time for the party. Corpses, fire, and screams fill the scenery. I entrust my little sister's safety to Franklin while the other members of the troupe are finishing the remaining staff, I walk towards the master bedroom, where surely that filthy Don is hiding, followed by Uvogin.

There he is, grabbing an unconscious (Y/n). Two men at both his sides and another one at their feet, tied up.

One of the men approaches the tied one and put their hands on his palms. At the same time, (Y/n) is handled to the other standing man, who is about to escape through the window, followed by the Don. I don't know what exactly happened after that.

All I can remember is a loud explosion and flames engulfing the whole palace. The expansion throws us out of the building and I find myself being shield by Uvogin. He has protected me from the explosion with his Nen, but there's no sign of (Y/n). I attempt to go back inside the burning building but the rest of the troupe block me.

"Boss." I look up at Franklin; he has his big hand on my shoulder while holding my sleeping sister in his other arm. "This is one of those moments... The Spider must prevail." I fall on my knees, looking at the flames, tears running down my cheek. (Y/n) is gone and it's all my fault.

We searched for Her body for several days after the incident, torturing and killing the remains of that organization and everyone who could have any information about her. We found nothing.

But I will never stop looking for Her.

The Council of Elders made a deal with me, seeing the danger the Spider has proved to be. They swear on their lives they hadn't anything to do with the previous Head doings and offered me the position in exchange for stopping the massacre and all the information I may need from now on. I accepted. I'm the new Head of the Council.

"Troupe. I want you to find all existing information on a tribe whose members have red eyes. Once we get it, be ready. We're going on a trip."

|||||||||||| ||||||||||||

"YOU WERE JEALOUS OF PHINKS!" I laugh uncontrollably.

"I was seventeen-.”

“PHINKS!”

“Please stop." He's trying to be offended but can't avoid smiling at my laugh.

"So, we are like... married?" I grab his hand, examining his ring finger. There is no ring or marks of any sort.

"You may say so." He chuckles, lifting my hand to kiss it. "We even had witnesses. All of the troupe members were there when we made the Nen pact."

"And you claim me right after, like a honeymoon." I smile, completely flushed. "Is that why I feel so connected with you?" He smiles and sweetly kisses me.

"I'm sure of it." I sigh.

"You know these are still your memories, right? I haven't got mine, although this has helped me to know who I am."

I've seen Chrollo's whole life. **Our** whole life. I feel what he felt. But these are not my memories. I need my memories. I want to know how I felt in those moments.

"We'll fix that on time, my love." He kisses my hand once again.

"Chrollo... The Kurta massacre... Was it because of me?" I avoid his eyes, a little hurt. He caresses my cheek.

"I know is a pathetic excuse. I just had lost you and I needed to move on. I couldn't do it knowing other people had your eyes. The same eyes I thought you'd never look at me with again." He kisses me. "Are you mad?"

"I have no attachment to that tribe. So, I really don't care." But to some degree, I do. In the end, because of me, Kurapika has suffered. I smile sadly. He caresses my cheek softly, making me look into his eyes.

“It wasn’t your fault, (Y/n). Never blame you for the decisions I make.” Easy to say, but it’s a fact that I, somehow, triggered his decision. I hold his hand as I nod.

"So... Where is our sister?" He flinches and his eyes fill with sorrow and anger.

"She was assassinated by-."

"Boss!" Phinks is calling from the meeting room. Chrollo stands up and kisses my forehead.

"I'll tell you another time, love. Let's go." When we arrive, Phinks throws the phone to Chrollo.

"..."

"Understood." He hangs up, thinking about something. "Chains..."

A few hours after, the troupe members that went to the auction came back with a prisoner. All except Uvogin. He's been kidnapped by a _Chain User_ when he finished fighting a few of the Shadow Beasts −later they killed the rest so, no more beast, I guess−.

Feitan has tortured the prisoner, The Owl. Well, more likely The Owl sang right after Feitan sat him on the chair, and Nobunaga, who arrived pretty upset for some reason, released his anger on him. Now the Spider has the auction's first-day objects and a new goal. To rescue Uvogin.

"I forgot, Boss~. (Y/n) and I had an appointment with someone tonight. We'll be back~." Says Hisoka suddenly, putting his arm around my shoulders. Chrollo frowns for a fraction of a second.

I'm confused. What appointment? But Hisoka just smiles at me and brush his thumb below my eye, like he was cleaning something. Then it hits me. Kurapika! I sigh, holding my head.

"I completely forgot..." Chrollo looks at me, skeptical.

"Ok." He returns his attention to the book in his hands. "Be back before tomorrow 6 pm." He pauses a moment and raises his gaze. "Are you going to do some mischief, Hisoka?"

"Of course." He says as we leave the church.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kurapika**

­­­­­­­­­­----------------------------------

\---- XX,XX ----

xxxxxxx

I’ll take good care of her~

\---- Today ----

Let’s meet at the agreed place ♥

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why do you bring me with you, Hisoka?"

"I thought you could use some fresh air, dove~." He put his phone in his pocket. "Besides. I'm sure you want to meet your friend, right?" I roll my eyes. I know he's up to no good.

"Whatever. I'm still not ripen, so..." He's not going to kill me.

"What did you say, dove~?" I put his arm around my shoulders again, rounding his waist with mine.

"How thoughtful of you, honey." I let my head rest on his chest. "Where are we going?" He intertwines his fingers on mine.

"To the amusement park~." I hum.

"How fitting-. WAIT!" Please, no clowns.

\---- ----

"You came pretty quickly~." I look up my book and saw Kurapika. I stand up from the ground and pull him into a tight hug. He's quite tense. "Relax. I have no intention to fight you right now~."

"Kurapika are you ok? You seem tired." I cup his cheeks. He's alerted. A hint of pain when he sees me.

"I'm ok, (Y/n). Thanks." He smiles sadly, grabbing my wrist to push my hands aside.

"You don't seem fine." He looks significantly at me but doesn't answer.

"I don't have time to waste. Speak." Hisoka starts telling him the basics of the Spider. "Nothing new."

"I joined the troupe about two-three years ago to replace #4. My goal is to fight the Boss."

"Why?"

"He gets turned on by power. Boss is powerful." I answer. I already know Hisoka's intentions, so it's not a surprise that he's a traitor. He'll do everything to achieve his goal.

"I haven't managed it yet, as you can guess. He's always with at least two other members and each time the work's done, he disappears without a trace. Here is when we share a common interest. Don't you think that alone, will be difficult to reach your objective? I'll tell you the troupe members' powers. I know seven."

Kurapika thinks for a while and looks in my direction. He stretches his fit and a ball attached to a chain drops when he opens his hand. _Snap. Conjuration_. No way... My eyes widen at the sudden realization. He's _The Chain User._ I look at Hisoka confused. He just shrugs.

"(Y/n)." He asks in a calm voice. "Are you a Spider?"

"What?"

"Answer." I scoff.

"No." The ball moves and Kurapika frowns. _Snap_. When I observe him, I see the disappointment in his expression.

Then he faces me with angry red eyes and throws something that encircles my heart. Another chain. _Snap. Conjuration. Emission. Manipulation. Specialist_. I feel a pinch of pressure threatening to pierce my heart.

"Kurapika, what are you doing?" I mutter, confused.

"Hisoka told me you're a Spider. I didn't want to believe it but I just confirmed it. Now, you are to answer truthfully to my questions-."

"Wait! Do you believe him? Since when Hisoka's word is so trustful to you?"

"I-."

"So Hisoka tells you something and you start having doubts about me? You could have asked me directly." He averts his gaze embarrassed.

"I have asked you here." I scoff, extremely pissed off.

"No, Kurapika. You didn't have to ask me. You already suspected me."

"You just lied to me, (Y/n)." He looks at me severely. I remain silent.

That depends on the interpreter, I suppose. Is true I was a member of the Spider, but... Am I now? I just recently discovered my past with Chrollo but, right now, I'm not that person; not without my memories.

"Now answer. Were you part of the troupe when the massacre of the Kurta clan occurred?"

"No." I answer coldly. He lets out a relieved breath. "I can't believe you, Kurapika. I already told you I have no memories."

"But you have a tattoo." A gasp of indignation escapes my lips.

"Great!" I exclaim sarcastically. "Did you also told him that you love it when I ride you?" Hisoka chuckles. Kurapika blushes hard and clears his throat.

"I'm glad you didn't participate because I'd really regret killing you, (Y/n)."

"Sure." I scoff. "Too many people want to kill me lately..."

"I know it's hard to believe, giving the circumstances, but I still think of you as my sister." I scoff, frowning.

"Don't give me that crap, Kurapika. You don't treat your siblings like this."

"Thinking of you as a family doesn't mean I'll risk my vengeance. Tell me all you know about the Spider."

"That's not what we agreed, Kurapika~." Hisoka interrupts.

"We didn't agree on anything. It seems I don't need you anymore, Hisoka. You aren't a Spider so I can't use my chain on you, but as you see, I can use it on her." _Snap_.

"Then I just kill her~." Hisoka jumps down from the carrousel and puts a card on my neck. Kurapika flinches. "Now I know that I can get what I want either way. You chose~." I see the doubt in the boy's eyes.

If he makes Hisoka an enemy, the magician can reveal his existence to the rest of the troupe and Kurapika doesn't want that. Also, neither of them wants me dead, just yet at least. That's good.

"Fine!" He capitulates.

"Set me free, Kurapika."

"Before, (Y/n) I forbid you to speak of any of this to the Spider. You can't talk about me, my ability, or the fact that Hisoka's cooperating with me. Do you understand?"

"I understand." _Snap_. His chain retreats but the pressure on my heart remains. "You are the worst. You both." I hit Hisoka's hand and walk away from them.

"Well then, will you join me or fight alone~?"


	21. Cold shower (Arc: York New Auction)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny time with Chrollo.  
> Was about time ;)

Uvogin has escaped, Hisoka has a deal with Kurapika, and another date tomorrow. They'll exchange information and when their partnership won't be satisfactory anymore, they stop cooperating. Kurapika is long gone by now. I'm still pissed off. Right now, at Hisoka.

"Just to be sure. Are you planning to kill me, Hisoka?" I throw him several cards aiming for the head and neck. He catches or evades them all but one, that cut through his cheek.

"It was unexpected. I'd never thought he'd do that to you, his precious older sister." He shrugs, whipping the blood. "Who'd have guessed he will be willing to kill his only remaining family?"

"Weren't you the one who told me that conjures are goal-focused people? He won't doubt to kill me next time if that's necessary to achieve his vengeance."

"Such little faith you have in him. You're not truly a spider, are you?" He jumps down the carrousel and embraces me from behind, trapping me between his chest and arms.

Again, that depends on how you look at it. Should I tell him that, actually, I'm the very founder of the Spider and Chrollo's wife? I guess not. "I can't know without my memories."

"Hm~. But you want to, right? And Chrollo seems too happy to have you back for someone who isn't important, don't you think?" He whispers in my ear. I slap him away and turn around to face him. I'm a bit angry.

"What did you mean when you said you can achieve your goal either way?"

"If I kill you, Chrollo won't doubt to fight me~." He grins. "He'd never forgive anyone who dares to touch his precious wife~."

"You knew it." I repeat, astonished, as I repeatedly hit his chest with my fists. "You knew who I could be and you wanted to sell me in exchange for a fight with Chrollo."

"..."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"..."

"Tell me everything. NOW!" Hisoka averts his gaze and sighs, closing his eyes. He grabs my wrist and a smirk appears on his face right before he starts speaking.

"Sometimes, they talked very fondly about a woman called (Y/n) that they lost in an accident. Chrollo seemed to sink in despair each time the topic was brought out and the rest stopped the talk right away. I just tried my luck with you~. When I saw your tattoo, I guessed that you were Her but when I saw Machi's reaction, I was sure of it~."

I've been frowning the entire speech. Fucking lying bastard-. No. It's all right. I understand him. I sigh and smile sadly. Is futile to be mad at Hisoka. I already know him; His stupid fight against Chrollo is more important to him than any other thing.

Besides, I was nobody to him when we first met, not even an unripe fruit. I'm nobody to him even now, so I get that he tries to use some random person to achieve his goal. I feel his gaze upon me. He takes advantage of me being lost in thoughts and hugs me again, tenderly, patting my head.

"You seem pretty composed, dove~." I hug him back, hiding my face in his chest.

"I know you can't get it. You've never lost your memories but I did. Don't get me wrong, at some level I appreciate the troupe but a long time ago I had feelings that I should be having now, like anxiety for what Kurapika intends to do to them or much more anger towards you for trying to kill my husband or having exposed me to this situation." I frown, signaling my chained heart. "But I only feel indifference." He tightens his embrace.

I perfectly know that what I saw in Chrollo's memories is the truth, but that doesn't change the fact that they aren't my own. I felt what he felt, but I can't share those feelings truthfully. I'm conflicted. It's weird.

"What are you going to do now~?" He asks. I look into his golden eyes.

"The only thing that interests me right now is to get my memories back and I'm going to use any means necessary to do so. Even if that includes using him, The Spider, or you." He smiles proudly before kissing me.

"So, Chrollo must be restless now, knowing you are alone with me~." He nibbles my neck. I moan, unable to control it.

"He let his most important person, his wife, who he just got back, go on a date with the annoying bastard clown who might or might not be her lover. He mustn't care that much." I lie. I know he cares deeply about me. That's why I also know he only wants to respect me; to let me make my own choice. He's a patient person.

"Then, do you want to stay the night some place~?" Just when I'm about to fall for his charms I see something on the corner of my eye. A clown. The blood leaves my face and I start trembling.

Fucking great. A fucking clown. Why it doesn't surprise me? We are in a fucking abandoned amusement park with fucking clown themes every-fucking-where, surely there must be someone dressing like a fucking clown. Hisoka senses my restlessness and looks in that direction.

"There's nothing there, (Y/n)." He assures me, caressing my back to try and soothe me. I don't care.

"I'M OUT OF HERE!" I get rid of his hug and fly away back to the hideout.

"I have to do something with that annoying phobia of hers."

\---- ----

Hisoka and I arrive at the abandoned church in time for a meeting. I make us fly in through a window and take a seat at his spot. Everyone is here, except Uvogin.

"Uvo is an enhancer and his fight style is vulnerable against conjurers and manipulators in a one-on-one fight. Usually, conjurers give special properties to the objects they create and a manipulator could use Uvo himself."

"I knew it. I should have gone with him. DAMN!" Shalnark is worried.

"What? Uvo isn't back yet?" I ask landing beside Feitan.

"He went to find and fight The Chain User." Answer Shalnark, frowning. I suppress any form of letting show my inner emotions.

Thanks to the chain around my heart that threatens to pierce it, I can't tell them that I know who the culprit is. But... Do I really want them to know? That would mean Kurapika's death, and even though I'm truly pissed off at him, I don't want that.

"If he doesn't come by tomorrow nightfall, we change our plans." Everyone nods and left to do their things. "How was your date, (Y/n)?"

"Fucking awful." I sit on the floor, between his legs, and rest my head on his thigh. Chrollo leans forward to give me his full attention while caressing my hair. "Our... acquaintance decided for a clown town as a meeting point." Fuck you, Kurapika! I don't like to lie to him. I don't like not being able to tell him anything.

"Aren't they aware of your fear?" He looks at Hisoka raising an eyebrow.

"No. We're not that close. Anyway, what are you reading?"

He climbs down the bench and embraces me properly. I rest my head on his neck as he passes me the book and puts his arms around my waist. I stretch my legs over one of his thigs, supporting one arm on his opposite knee, and start reading. So comfortable. So natural.

None of the members seems surprised to look at how his Boss cuddles me in such an intimate way. I don't care, actually. I snuggle against him and he responds kissing my head.

We've been reading for a while now, but I don't remember anything. I can only think about how good he smells. How warm and safe I feel in his arms. How handsome he is. How beautiful his grey eyes are. How fucking hard his body is. How I want other parts of his body being that hard inside me...

"Something wrong, (Y/n)?" He whispers in my ear, making shivers running down my spine, awakening me from my daydream.

I didn't notice until then that I've been biting my lip while glaring at him, probably with a lustful look. I shake my head, smiling.

"I need a cold shower." I whisper over his neck, near his ear. He smirks.

"Let's go." He kisses me and helps me stand up.

Just as our first time, the moment he closes the door to his room I grab him by the collar and pull him to me, trapping his lips in a rush. He doesn't waste time and introduces his tongue in my mouth while I slid the coat down his arms.

I quickly pass to his pants, unbuckling the belt, and unbuttoning them. I pull them down without ceremony. He slides his hands over my hips and waist, stripping my top and unbuttoning my pants in a swift move.

Kissing me again, he strips my bra off and throws it somewhere, then he grabs my ass so I jump and round his waist with my legs at the same time I grab his head and pull his hair. He put me on the bed and kisses me down the jawline and neck, making me moan out loud.

I clutch his tight ass and pull down the annoying fabric that is denying me contact with his skin. I feel his smile on my neck as he bites me harder. I caress his erection to hear him groan in my ear, which he's devouring while I stroke him slowly.

"(Y/n)..." His growls turn me on so much.

"Touch me, Chrollo." I beg him, moaning.

He slides his hands all over my body along with his tongue. Stopping on my breast, sucking and teasing my nipples. I moan content, running my fingers through his hair and stroking him a little bit faster.

He introduces a hand on my underwear and locates my clit, which he starts rubbing gently. I open my legs by instinct, to give him space to work. When he thinks I had enough he introduces his fingers inside me, cupping me whole and making me jump and moan.

He continues his descendant upon my body, leaving love bites all along just to go back up to my breast.

"Take them off, Chrollo." I plead. He just smiles and stands up. Watching from above how I tremble in pleasure because of him. He's so fucking hot, naked, all disheveled and panting.

"Do it yourself, my love." He retreats his fingers, licking them willingly, and strips me with his other hand. I bite my lip as I gaze into his eyes then at his twitching erection, now far out of my reach. I want him inside. "Now, let me watch how you pleasure yourself."

He kneels on the bed, between my legs, with his dick at my entrance, but not touching it. He guides my hand over my clit. He's serious about watching me. I start moving my fingers.

"You too. I also want to watch how you stroke yourself." I say between moans as I rub my clit. He obliges and starts pumping up and down, rubbing his tip, making so lustful faces while panting, and clawing on my thigh.

I can't anymore, is over my self-control. Such a vision is enough to get me off without touch, more so if I'm pleasuring myself. I throw back my head and let out a louder moan as I reach my climax. In that instant, while I'm still high, I feel him entering me. I gasp for all possible air because he's not merciful.

He grabs my hips and thrust in and out at a quick pace, harder, reaching further each time. I claw at his back when he leans to kiss me. He slid one hand to tend to my clit again and smirks, watching me moan out of control.

"OH GOD, CHROLLO!" He hits my sweet spot inside and outside. The mix is glorious.

"You're so tight, love." He whispers in my ear and bites me, licks me.

With all these sensations and his groans on my ear, I can't but pull his hair and bite and kiss him all over to retain a little sanity. As I cum for the second time, he rolls on his back putting me on top. I'm more than willing to accept his silent command.

He positions his hands on my ass, moving me to his liking, and I slid mine up and down his torso, scratching him. I ride him as he keeps thrusting inside me. I'm close again, so close.

"DON'T STOP, MY GOD!"

"Keep that pace, love, I'm about too..."

With that last moans we burst one into each other and I collapse on his chest, panting. He hugs me and rolls us to be side by side, with my head still on his chest.

"I missed you, (Y/n). So much." He kisses my head. I embrace him, pulling him closer to me.

"I- I missed you too, Chrollo." It's a sincere confession. Not just because of the climax's high, but because I really feel close to him.

"The others must be really upset right now. Whatever. We've never cared much about the noise anyway." He laughs content, caressing my cheek, looking into my eyes.

"Oh, that? They should be used to it by now. But either way, they couldn't have heard anything." He gazes at me confused. "Not with the sound barriers I put the moment you closed the door." I grin and kiss him.

"I do love you, (Y/n)." He smiles proudly as he cuddles me. I feel my eyelids get heavier and I let myself succumb to sleep, listening to his heartbeat.


	22. Requiem (Arc: York New Auction)

"So, this Neon girl is the one responsible for the Nostrade successful?"

"I think so, Boss, according to the hunter's web. Also, it seems The Chain User is one of his bodyguards. These are the pictures and names of the others."

"You're smoking hot in a suit, Boss." I comment when I enter the room of the poor soul that had the lack of fortune to run into the Spider. Chrollo smirks and kisses me, putting his arm around my waist. "I like you better with your hair down."

"You're gorgeous yourself, (Y/n). Ready?"

"Ready. But first..."

I remove the bandage on his forehead and pass my thumb over the cross tattoo, making it disappear. An alternative to Hisoka's Texture Surprise: I apply my nen to cover the wanted skin with the same texture and color I draw my thumb from. Less durable, but better for this occasion.

"Much better. I'm not letting you walk around with this rag on your head." Chrollo laughs as I throw away the piece of cloth.

"Shalnark, take care of the Chain User issue." He orders as we get out of the room.

"Yes, Boss." He answers, laughing.

\---- ----

We were supposed to locate the Nostrade girl, but Chrollo and I spent the whole day on a date. We went to have brunch and took a walk after. Then he brought me to a boutique and got me a new dress, make-up, and hairstyle that suits perfectly the high-class vibe of the auction.

"What now, love?" He kisses me, rounding my waist with his arms.

"Now, we locate the girl. She will be guarded; you will help me to get to her."

"Sure." I put out my phone after receiving a message. I smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Baby Doll**

­­­­­­­­­­----------------------------------

\---- XX, XX ----

xxxxxx

xxxxxx

\---- 3th July ----

I’d love to take your virginity, baby

How says I’m a virgin?

(smug face)

(angry face)

\---- 4th July ----

Who permitted you to address Killua in such a way?

He doesn’t mind

I do!

(roll eyes)

Aren’t you glad?

What?

Why?

I’m taking good care of him

You don’t need to worry

I guess you’re right...

As always

Besides

He prefers me

(evil smirk)

I’m coming to kill you

Room ######

I’m waiting, Doll~

\---- 7th July ----

We’re having a B-day party for Kill

(pic)

Isn’t he adorable?

I warn you, (Y/n)

Kill is mine

I gift him a kiss

He’s so cute when he blushes

Just like you

You look alike

Do you really think so?

You’re blushing right now

(smirk)

I’m not

(smug face)

(angry face)

\---- XX, XX ----

I want to ride you again, doll

See you panting below me

See that pretty doll face you have made all kind of lewd expressions

Because of me

TOPS

Do you want to be on top?

That was good too

(smile)

I MEAN STOP

Are you nervous?

(smug face)

I’m so pleased to make you blush

(smile with hand)

I’M NOT BLUSHING

\---- XX, XX ----

I (heart) U, Lumi

Hisoka’s funny, but you’re next level

DOTJNJH

You make my days more cheerful

DNT AETES EM

DON’T TEASE ME

JAJAJA

Manners, doll~

Please…

Please, what?

Please, stop teasing me

Never (smile)

I know you love it

\---- Today ----

I swear I’ll kill you, (Y/n)

I (heart) U too, baby doll~

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Another lover? How many more do you have?” Chrollo asks. He tries to feign indifference but the tone in his voice suggests otherwise.

“Are you jealous?” I tease him. I grab his chin and pull him into a kiss. “You are the only one for me, Chrollo. You know it. These are just playthings.” He frowns. “Anyway, Lumi is not my lover... Is a good friend. I just enjoy very much to tease him.” I smirk.

“If this makes you happy, I don’t mind.” He closes his eyes, sighing as he smiles. I kiss him again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Baby Doll**

­­­­­­­­­­----------------------------------

\---- Today ----

I swear I’ll kill you, (Y/n)

I (heart) U too, baby doll~

\---

Baby~

I need U

Not now

Rough day

What’s wrong sweety?

A job

Tell me, doll

I’m here for U

Spiders

Father told us is not worthy

But he and grandpa were hired by the mafia to kill them

And they’re thinking about it

I’m confused...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Chrollo, we have an issue.” I say, showing him the chat

“What is it?”

“Zoldycks.” He gets tense and his gaze darkens. “That bad?”

“They- The current Head of the Zoldycks was the one who killed our sister.” I gasp and hug him. “She was #8 and I-.” He’s about to lose it and we can make any mistakes now. I pull him to my chest and soothe him.

“It’s ok, Chrollo.” Suddenly an idea pops into my head. “Let me take care of this.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Baby Doll**

­­­­­­­­­­-----------------------------------

\---- Today ----

I’m confused...

Baby

I want to hire you

NO

Last time you deceive me

I’m not doing anything with Hisoka and you under the pretext of a job

No

I mean it

The Spiders leader is hiring you to kill the ones who hired your family to kill the Spiders

Discuss it with your father and text me back, please

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Great idea, (Y/n).” Chrollo pecks my forehead, calmer now.

“I hope they think the same as I think. Besides, Illumi is a professional, this should cover the problem.” After a while my phone vibes again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Baby Doll**

­­­­­­­­­­--------------------------------

\---- Today ----

Discuss it with your father and text me back, please

Deal

You know my bank account

And my fees

(heart) U

You’re the best, baby doll

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\---- ----

It’s already nightfall. After discussing the deal in detail with Illumi, we spot the Nostrade girl in the boutique and we've been following her since. Her bodyguards and ladies are always with her, except now that she has gone to the restroom.

"I'll follow her inside and help her avoid her babysitters. Wait for me in the car, I'll bring her to you."

"Perfect." He kisses me and gives me a gentle smack on the ass when I walk away. I wink at him in response.

I enter the restroom and see her approaching a group of girls, but hesitates in doing so. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok, sweetheart? You look worried." She looks at me beaming.

"I need help, miss."

"Oh, poor thing. Tell me, what can I do for you?"

She tells me the story of his father not letting her go to the auction even though he promised. I feign to believe she is right and think her dad is a bad guy. Once I have her trust, I help her put on a wig and new outfit she just bought, and we go out of the restroom with this group of girls. When we're at a safe distance, we wave goodbye to them and she gets rid of the wig.

"Thank you very much, miss."

"You're welcome and, please, call me Zels." I smile at her. I prefer not to tell her my real name.

"Dad is a liar! He promised to take me to the auction." She pouts as we walk outside the boutique. I've already spot Chrollo. He's following close in a car. "I don't care. I'm going by myself."

"How are you planning on passing the control, sweetheart?" She stops, eyes widen. I laugh. "I guessed so. Do you want to come with me? See that car, that’s my husband waiting for me."

"Oh! Thank you, Zels." We get inside the car.

"Love, this is Neon, she needs a ride to the auction. Neon, this is my husband, Kuro."

"Nice to meet you, sir. Your wife is such a lovely person. You are so lucky."

"Indeed, I am." He looks into my eyes, gently taking my hand to kiss it before starts the car. After passing the control we sit in a restaurant and order some drinks. "Neon, you said it was your name?"

"Yes, sir."

"We've been told you are great at making predictions. Right, love?" Chrollo is full in character, I chuckle.

"Oh, right! I can't remember who told us, though."

"Is true." She smiles sweetly. "Important people come to me for my predictions."

"And you are right every time?" Chrollo takes the lead on the conversation while I watch them both, paying close attention to the girl’s words as she explains her abilities.

"That’s what they say."

"They say? Aren't you the one making the job?"

"My hand moves on their own." _Snap_.

"How, that's fantastic. Could you do it for me?"

"Of course. Write your full name, birth date, and blood type on a piece of paper." _Snap_.

I pull out a notebook for him to write the required information. Once he hands her the paper, she blacks out and starts to write. _Snap. Specialist. Gyo_. Her pinky aura flows around her as some sort of purplish ghost guides her hand. _Snap_.

"Ok. That's it. My predictions are a little weird, there are four to five paragraphs regarding the weeks of the month so, the first one may have happened." _Snap_. She nods smiling. Chrollo takes the notebook and we read the first paragraph.

_You rejoice that you have regained what you once lost, but not for long, as your calendar lost a precious month. The rest of the months deplore this loss. Those who grieve join the orchestra to play in bereavement as the eleventh moon is taken away in peace to the heavens._

I cover my mouth and look at Chrollo. A tear falls down his cheeks as he read the first sentence. This means Uvogin has been killed by Kurapika. He looks at me and I tenderly pull him into my embrace, letting him sink into the crook of my neck while I caress his head. Once he's calmed, he shakes it and looks back at Neon Nostrade.

"Your predictions are amazing. Correct." He wipes the tears with his thumb. "About the first-"

"No, no. I never saw my predictions. I have the feeling they are more precise if I don't." Chrollo nods, chuckling.

"Do you believe in life after death?" He asks. "Here it mentions a requiem."

"No, my predictions are for the living. The requiem must be to help you." She looks at us warmly.

"Let's go. The auction is about to start." I say, smiling sweetly.

We walk down the hallways while Neon and Chrollo keep talking about her hobby of predictions until is time to start the real show. He knocks Neon down and we feign worry while he demands an ambulance. Chrollo is a great actor, very passionate.

Once all is settled, we leave for a quiet place to wait for the hunters hired by the mafia to come and get us.

When one of them falls for Chrollo’s lure and appears I decide to stay back, letting him take the initiative. I know he’s quite upset about Uvogin and wants to start the party early. I look down at his phone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Spider**

­­­­­­­­­­---------------------------------

\---- Today ----

Cemetery building

Act without restrain

Let’s make a great riot

 **Feitan:** Yes, Boss

 **Machi:** Yes

 **Shizuku:** Understood

 **Shalnark:** OK

 **Korotopi:** (ok emoji)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_You rejoice that you have regained what you once lost, but not for long, as your calendar lost a precious month. The rest of the months deplore this loss. Those who grieve join the orchestra to play in bereavement as the eleventh moon is taken away in peace to the heavens._

_The chrysanthemum withers and falls to lie on the earth beside the scarlet eyes tainted with blood. But you will remain above all, you won’t be questioned. Not even when you lose half of your feet and hands._

_Enjoy the interlude. Search for new companions. Go to their meeting towards the east, for you will find someone waiting for you._

Chrollo repeats the paragraphs on his prediction, calmly. He has accepted Uvo’s dead and now we are going to honor his memory. I materialize my book and search for his profile.

***********************************

**Uvogin**

_Big Boy_

***********************************

 **Nen:** Enhancer **Blood Type:** B

 **Birth day - Age:** unknown - 27

 **Height:** 2’86 cm /8’6”

 **Weight:** 189 kg /415.8 lb.

 **Affiliation:** Spider (11)

 **Relationship:** Friend; Fight companion; Drinking buddy

 **Status** : Deceased

(Picture)

*****************************

I let out a sad whimper while I wipe a tear from my cheek. I may haven’t had enough time in this new life to know him better, but he was the first who support the fact that I could be who, in the end, I turned out to be. In addition, I have all the memories Chrollo showed me. I'm already missing Uvo.

I glance at Chrollo, who is looking out of the large window after masterfully dealing with the poor man who came and tried to kill us. The man is laughing madly, hanging in the wall. Half of his body's been devoured by the interior fish that Chrollo has summoned from his book. _Snap. Conjuration_. −I've been rejecting them with airwalls−. As Chrollo has explained, he can't die while inside a closed room.

I stand up and walk to him, dematerializing my book. I hug him from behind, burying my face in his back. He grabs my hand and intertwining our fingers. I push the button that opens the window so the noise from the riot our troupe is making can reach our ears −killing the pity man in the process−.

He closes his own book and enjoys the fresh breeze of the night. I tighten my grip on his body and he lifts my hand to his lips to kiss it.

"Can you hear us, Uvo?" He gazes upon at the sky. "This requiem is for you."

"Requiescat in pace, Big boy."


	23. Mission accomplished (Arc: York New Auction)

"The Zoldycks are here, love." I know. I can sense his powerful auras surrounding the area, searching for Chrollo. "I'll lure them to a quiet place and deal with them." He’s telling me that I can't accompany him. He doesn't want to expose me to that danger.

"I'll locate Illumi and assure the job is finished before they can do anything to you." He cups my cheeks and smile.

"Good girl." He pulls me into a kiss that I answer passionately.

I watch him go before I get out the window, flying up the building to the roof. I memorized maps of the city and there is a mansion near here where the Dons are having their meeting.

I know I don't need to worry. Illumi is a professional and his task is not as dangerous as his family's, but if I don't get out of here, I may interfere in Chrollo's fight and he doesn't need me in the middle. He can manage.

I materialize my book and look for the teletransportation ability that Chrollo used on me the first time we met again. As I didn’t have enough time to study this ability, I close my eyes to concentrate on the manor, and especially on Ilumi so I can teleport safely to him.

I feel a quick tug and when I open my eyes, I’ve arrived at the garden of a luxury mansion lacking security and full of dead bodies all around. That means Illumi is already inside. I check the time on my phone. Wow! It has taken me ten minutes to left the Cemetery Building. Lame. I have to master this ability so, study and practice more.

I walk on _Zetsu_ through the open main door and follow the corpses up to the meeting room. The ten Dons are sitting around a table, watching a live stream of the auction that is about to start. One of them is giving a speech. When he finishes, I know they’re all dead. Then I feel something flying towards me and dodge until I hit something.

"(Y/n), what are you doing here?" Illumi has grabbed me by the arms when I hit him. He's on the phone. "Oh, yes, the Dons have been eliminated. I'm waiting for the payment as agreed." He hangs up.

"Lumi, baby!" I hug him tightly by instinct. I'm so glad he's this efficient. "You've done a great job. Good boy."

"You didn't answer." He frowns. "What are you doing here? Do you doubt my abilities, perhaps?"

"Not at all. You're a professional." I smirk. "I just wanted to see you working, but you are so fast... I arrive late." He relaxes his expression, letting a small smirk creep to his face. He’s pleased with my compliments.

"Brother, is this woman your girlfriend?" A little child with short black hair and big pink eyes wearing a kimono emerges from the shadow. The kid has a curious look, is super cute.

"N-"

"Yes, I am. My name is (Y/n), please to meet you." I stretch my hand.

"(Y/N)!" I can't let pass any opportunity to tease him. I love to see him lose control.

"Kalluto Zoldyck." The kid shakes my hand. "Are you going to marry my brother?"

"KALLUTO!"

"What a beautiful name you have. I don't know about that. We never discuss the topic before." I grin at him over my shoulder. He's so upset his blood lust is dripping.

"Father says that the person who can make brother react will be a perfect partner for him. So, you must be his perfect partner."

"When has father said that? Stop ignoring me, you both." I put out my phone while Illumi is lecturing his sibling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**♥ My Love** **♥**

­­­­­­­­­­-----------------------------------

\---- Today ----

Tell me you are ok

Answer right now

I’m fine, love

Were you worried?

Wait for me

I’m coming

No

Don’t come

We follow the plan

Korotopi is making the copies

Go to the hideout

I’ll see you there

(¬¬)

Ok (heart)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“I should go back now. Thanks again, Doll.” I grab him by the collar and peck his lips slightly. I wave goodbye to the little kid and fly away.

“Are you blushing, brother?”

“Training didn’t prepare me for her”

\---- ----

Knowing everyone is fine, I don’t fly in a hurry. I take my time to enjoy the view of the stirred city, admiring all the commotion the Spider has made. Is beautiful in some way. Something inside tells me that this would have please Uvo very much. I smile and laugh, feeling free as I fly with the breeze.

I can hear in the distance the members of the mafia shouting and screaming in victory after discovering the fake corpses of the Spider. I scoff. I guess no one will check with Nen that those bodies are faux. The mission has been a total success.

I arrive at the church in time for the party. There are boxes everywhere in which I guess there are the authentic auction objects. Everyone is celebrating with drinks and food, except Nobunaga, who seems a little piss off.

I'm so glad to see Chrollo unharmed that I fly straight to him, hugging and knocking him down because of the inertia. Before he can say anything, I grab his collar and trap his lips in a kiss which he responds by grabbing my waist and rolling to get on top of me.

"Get a room!" Several voices laugh. Chrollo caresses my check before stand up.

"Ok, ok! Party poopers." I pout while Chrollo helps me up, laughing.

“Let’s make a toast.” Propose Shalnark. “To Uvogin. May you have been please by our gift, Big Boy.”

“To Uvogin!” We respond in a chorus before drink some shots.

“And to (Y/n).” He adds. Everyone looks at me, drinks hold up.

“For having recovered what we once lost.” Finishes Chrollo. He tightens his grip around my waist and pecks my forehead. I can’t but smile, blushing.

“To (Y/n)!” We all drink and right before, I receive a message.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(star) Honey (drop)**

­­­­­­­­­­----------------------------------

\---- XX,XX ----

Little evil dove~

I might fall in love with U (cross heart)

\---- Today ----

First Boss and now Illumi

R U trying to make me jealous?

(broken heart)

(smug face)

It’s working?

Maybe~

Come to me and see, evil dove (cross heart)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I look at Hisoka, sitting on top of a stack of boxes. Chrollo is back at his initial position and has resumed the drinking and chatting with the rest. I smile and fly towards Hisoka after grabbing a couple of bottles.

"Why so alone, honey?" I mock, passing him a drink.

“To you, my evil dove~.” He toasts, opening the drink and sipping it. I chuckle. "I was waiting for a fitting companion." I look down where Machi is sitting.

"I don’t think she will come." I laugh. He rolls his eyes, amused.

"I'm talking about you~" He grabs my waist and pulls me into his lap.

"Is this really happening? It’s even possible?" I gasp, covering my mouth, feigning shock. He raises an eyebrow. "I made you jealous." I smirk.

"If that makes you happy~." He snuggles in my back. "I was hoping to console him."

"Hm?" He shows me his phone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kurapika**

­­­­­­­­­­-----------------------------------

\---- 2 days ago ----

Let’s meet at the agreed place ♥

I’ll be there

\---- Today ----

The corpses were fake

(star) -_-’ (drop)

_(not receive)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He probably has shut down his phone and is drowning in emptiness. That's what the desire for vengeance does to you."

I feel bad for him, but not as bad as before. I can't stop thinking about how he has killed Uvo and bound my heart to not be able to do as I please. I'm quite pissed off at him. I open the camera app and take a picture of the troupe.

"You just want to use him, maybe torture him a little. Definitely having fun at his expense." I scoff. "This is how it's done. You need proof." I pass the phone to Hisoka, who looks at the picture, laughs, and makes something before send it.

"Evil indeed, my little dove~." He pecks the nape of my neck and put the phone back in his pocket, resting his head on my back once more. "Why this sudden change of attitude~?"

"He has messed with me. That's why." I feel him smiling, probably a proud smile. We stay like this for a while.

"Maybe you want to know..."

"Hm?"

"The kids were here~." I almost choke on the drink, shocked. He softly hit my back to help me breathe again. "The troupe trapped them but they get free, that's why Nobunaga is not enjoying the party~." I jump up from his lap and turn to look at him. "He wanted to recruit them, especially Gon~." He hums, happily smiling.

"What! What? WHAT!?"

"Something wrong, (Y/n)?" Asks Chrollo. Everyone is quieted and looking up at Hisoka and me.

"Everything regarding the wellbeing of the clown." I shoot red daggers at Hisoka. Everyone laughs and continues the party as if this sort of thing was common. "You tell me now?"

"You were on a date with Boss~." He pouts, innocently.

"I'll kill you. I swear." I promise while putting out my phone.

"You start to sound like Illumi~." He chuckles, finishing his drink.

I search for Gon's info in the hunter web −what a dangerous site, I’m going to make sure my info is completely erased−.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Little beast**

­­­­­­­­­­----------------------------------

\---- Today ----

WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, BLOCKHEADS?

Who’re u?

How did u get this number?

(Y/n)

I know what you’ve done, kids

I’m super mad at you

Don’t go near that place ever again

Where are you?

I’m coming to see you

(Y/N)!

Killua is adding you rn

Don’t worry

The Spider is dead

Kurapika told us

I don’t care what he told you

Don’t ever go back there

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“I’m going to kick that bravado out of them. Fucking kids.” I mumble. Hisoka pulls me to him once again and hugs me tightly, patting my head and snuggling on my neck to soothe me.

“They’ll do what they want. You know that well~.” He’s right.

“Not if I chain them.” I threaten.

|||| ||||

_I'm walking with Feitan downtown the city towards the destination for our job. He doesn't seem please that I drag him with me, but I know he enjoys my company so he doesn't complain at all._

_We arrived at the reconstructed warehouse where a band of rapists it supposed to be hiding. I can feel several people inside. I look at Feitan and he nods. I'll provide cover while he takes care of them._

_I was so focused on the people inside, that I didn't notice the person using_ Zetsu _behind me. I've been careless. I start to blackout because of the drugs in the rag covering my mouth and nose that I can't avoid breathing. Will Feitan be ok?_

_\---- ----_

_I wake up dizzy and tied up, without any strength in my body. Everything around me is spinning. A pair of twins approaches me, smiling creepily, weirdly mixing with each other, speaking at the same time._

_"Don, she's awake. Nothing to worry about. This drug is potent. She won't be able to move for another hour or so."_

_"Perfect. Rewrite her memory. I want the wedding to be as soon as possible. Then we get the fuck out of this human dumpster. I don’t want to be here longer than needed."_

_"It may take more than one night if she's as power full as the rumors say." Another voice comes from somewhere inside the room._

_"Whatever. Just hurry up. Keep feeding her drugs until the job is finished."_

_"As you wish, Don. By the way, what a beautiful bride you have bought, Don!"_

_"Of course. She must be gorgeous to be by my side. The perfect trophy wife once you brainwash her to have a blind devotion to me." They laugh._

_"She must have cost quite the amount."_

_"That's the best of all. She’s a cheap bitch. Only some new identities in a better place than this dumpster. I wanted the little sister, but this one is better than a six-year-old. I can fuck her right now." Their laugh is like drums inside my head. "Maybe I should celebrate the honeymoon before the wedding."_

_I feel someone's tongue on my neck and a pair of hands groping my breast, hurting me. I'm nauseous and the cigar smoke isn't helping. I want to vomit._

_Suddenly someone grabs both sides of my head and tugs it to make me watch the ceiling. A man comes into my blurry field of view._

_"Ok, beauty. This won't hurt. Well, it doesn't matter if it does, you won't remember anything after." The voice laughs once again._ Snap _._

_His nen enters my brain, blocking one by one all of the moments I live in my eighteen years of life. All the fights, training, jobs, and parties I spent together with the troupe and Chrollo. Tears start falling down._

_Chrollo._


	24. Future (Arc: York New Auction)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealous sex (?)  
> Public sex  
> Voyeurism

I remember falling asleep on Hisoka when the party was winding down. But I haven't woken upon his chest but in the ground, covered by a furry coat that I know very well. I smile, snuggling into it. I search for its owner and found him standing on the edge of the altar, observing the troupe, as the rising sun bathes him with its light.

I look at Chrollo quietly. The first thing I've been attracted to when glancing at his bareback is the big spider tattoo holding the 0 number inside. The tattoo that I engraved on his skin. The spider faces his neck, its body between his shoulder blades, invading them a bit, his twelve legs spread wide all over his back, as if it was about to fell on its prey.

Before I notice, I've stood up from the ground and walked towards him. I found myself touching the tattoo, feeling Chrollo's warm skin. He doesn't move, just lets out a deep sigh when I kiss the nape of his neck before putting the furry coat over his shoulders, covering the hypnotic spider.

I also look down from the altar to see the ravages of last night’s party. Everyone is passed out on the ground, against the boxes, or hugging some stolen objects from the auction. Stacks of empty bottles and food boxes are scattered across the room. I chuckle. What a party!

"What are you thinking, my love?" I ask while embracing him.

"We're going home." He turns and caresses my cheek. "We take the loot for tonight’s auction and is over. I'm just letting everybody have a good rest."

"Perfect. That way we have time for ourselves." I lean on his touch, closing my eyes.

"We have time, indeed. They won't wake up until evening at least." He grabs me by the waist in a swift rough move. In a blink, I'm against the opposite wall, trapped by his body and arms.

"I like where this is going." I nibble his neck as I pull his waist closer to me.

"Did you have a good time last night, love?" He whispers in my ear while unbuttoning my shorts. His question has a little tint of upset. He moves his thumb to my clit and gently rubs it. I moan. "Keep it quiet, (Y/n), they may be passed out but we both know that you can wake up everyone."

I suffocate the moans biting Chrollo's neck and clawing his back; his coat forgotten in the ground again. He lets out a growl and introduces two fingers in me, curling them inside. I start thrusting my hips.

"Look at you, my love. Seems like the thought of being caught turns you on more than usual." He brushes his lips over my neck, breathing on, before sucking it. A faint whimper escapes my lips. He smirks.

It’s strange. Chrollo has never been someone who likes doing these things in the open. Never an exhibitionist. True, the troupe is currently unavailable but there is something that doesn’t fit; something else I’m missing.

With his other hand, he pushes my lower clothes down to my ankles and makes me step out of them. Guessing where this is going, I unbuckle his belt and unbutton his pants. I reach his bulge and feel it with my hand over his briefs, massaging it, watching closely how Chrollo melts at my touch.

As a response, Chrollo takes out his fingers and grabs one of my thighs, positioning it on his waist, forcing me to jump and embrace him with the other leg too. Now his covered bulge is pressing against my heat and his hands squeeze my ass, pulling me to him.

I free his cock and stroke him between my lips, wetting him with my fluids, while looking at his satisfied face, turning redder by the second. His contained gasps just adding more to my horniness. In my last thrust, I shove him completely inside me. He growls deeper, resting his head on my shoulder as he embraces me tightly.

"Keep it quiet, my love." I quote his words, caressing his torso from his hips upwards until I round his neck with my arms, and peck his lips. "Or you'll wake up everyone."

He smirks before kissing me passionately and starts thrusting fast. Our moans muffling by each of our mouths. He's right. This turns me on so much I feel my orgasm ready to burst. I pull apart from the kiss at the same time I cum, letting out a gasping moan. Not enough to wake up the troupe but enough to turn one other person on.

I sense the familiar aura of Hisoka. In my high, while Chrollo is still thrusting hard and deep inside me, I search for him. He's at his spot, in the highest window. He's smirking, a little bit open-mouthed, slightly panting, eyes narrowed, fixed on us, quite disheveled. I travel with my eyes down his body and see his hand moving up and down his shaft.

He's jerking himself off at the sight of me being pleasured by another man. I think I can hear him moan. Fuck, knowing Hisoka is watching how Chrollo is fucking me makes me hornier, more so, if he's pleasuring himself at the same time. I moan biting my lip.

"Do you like being watched that much, (Y/n)?" When I gaze back at Chrollo he's grinning, glaring at Hisoka out of the corner of his eyes, then looking back at me.

He knew it all this time. That's it. That's the thing that I was missing. Chrollo's doing it in front of Hisoka on purpose, to let him know I belong to him and I will always belong to him as much as I may wander from time to time. To let Hisoka know I will always come back to Chrollo. I smirk.

I pull his hair hard, earning a surprised groan. I bite his neck hard, drawing blood in the process, and sucking all over. If I belong to you, my love, you belong to me. I’ll make sure everyone knows it. He slams me against the wall once more and quickens his pace. He's about to come.

"Ah-Chrollo. Ah-FUCK, YES!" We forgot about being quiet a long time ago, as we are both moaning and growling in a scream-whisper way as if we were alone. "Ah- There! Ha-ah-harder!!"

He kisses me at the same time we cum with his last thrust. Then, an explosion of Nen engulfs the whole church. Chrollo teleports me and my clothes to somewhere in order to cover my naked body from the troupe. Once I'm dressed, I walk into the main room. Everyone is wide awake, alert, and extremely confused to not see any danger.

Everyone except Hisoka, who is completely relaxed on his spot, and Chrollo, who has his coat on again and is sitting on his bench, reading a book. Both of them as if nothing would have happened.

Hisoka looks at me, winks, and licks his fingers. It’s as if he was eyeing his next prey. I shake my head, chuckling. Fuck, it's been fun. I fly beside Chrollo and cross my arms, pretending to be mad at him.

"How can you be so childish, Chrollo?" He closes his eyes as a faint smile appears on his lips. He stands up while closing his book. I gaze at his body, covered by my marks that he doesn’t bother to hide.

"How any of what we've done can be classified as childish, my love?" I glare at him with my eyebrow rise, slightly smiling. Before I can answer, Nobunaga yells.

"What! Why are we leaving? We're not finished here."

"What else there is to do, besides tonight’s auction?" Chrollo asks, calmly.

"We can't leave until we avenge Uvo. I want to find the Chain User and send them to Uvogin so he can have some fun in the other world."

"Don't make it personal, Nobunaga."

"I'm making it personal!"

"Nobunaga, it's an order from Boss. End of the discussion." States Franklin.

"It is, Chrollo?"

Suddenly the atmosphere is tense. Nobunaga is releasing his menacing Nen. I'm about to send him flying through a window, but Chrollo stops me and jumps down the altar to approach him.

"Answer me first, Nobunaga."

\---- ----

Chrollo has made Nobunaga’s prediction −also Shizuku's by her request− and the troupe starts to discuss them. The first verses are all quite similar, talking about Uvo's demise and the grieving. In addition, it seems five of us will die next week.

Shizuku has solved that she, Shalnark, and Paku will be three of those who will die thanks to the Chrysanthemum's reference. But we don't know what the scarlet eyes mean exactly.

"The only one of us with red eyes is (Y/n)." Says Phinks "What that mean? Are you a traitor in the end, (Y/n)?"

He stands up to confront me. I'm sitting in a box near him with my eyes closed. I look up at him, frowning, before I shoot at him compressed air bullets, aiming for his head, that he dodges easily.

"Say it again, dear. I didn't quite hear you." I know what it means, but I can't tell you.

"Oh! I remember." Says Pakunoda. "That clan of people with the same eyes as (Y/n)."

"The Chain User!" Exclaim Phinks in understanding. He mumbles an apology to which I nod in acceptance.

"A survivor?" Guesses Feitan.

"Do you get it, Nobunaga? If we pursue the Chain User, we will suffer higher losses." Reasons Shalnark.

"The main purpose of this ability to predict the future is to be able to avoid unwanted events. If we leave tomorrow the chances of meeting the Chain User are null and we can be certain that the predictions won't come true." Finishes Chrollo.

He's right. If we disappear Kurapika won't kill us. Fuck. No one is paying attention to me as Chrollo keeps reasoning with Nobunaga. I look discretely at Hisoka who I notice has his phone in the hand, probably re-sending the message. He isn't going to let past his opportunity to fight Chrollo.

BUT AGAIN, I CAN'T SAY ANYTHING!

"A moment, please~." Hisoka grins, jumping down from his spot. "Can you predict the future of other members as well? To collect additional evidence to avoid our awful destiny~." There he goes.

\---- ----

_You rejoice for you have retrieve what once was lost, but not quite for you're not sure. You still miss a piece of the puzzle that is almost complete. Stay close to Death if you want to live._

_Death will come to your rescue when the choice should be made; in which family you'll stay? Mind that you will feel pain one or another way. Death will be your only true friend, the one who will make possible to hold your stand._

_Enjoy the interlude. Follow Death to complete the puzzle for she will find what you could not._

"I'm not sure if I'm going to be one of the dying ones, but it seems I need to be quite fond of Death." I comment passing my prediction to Chrollo.

"Stay close to death if you want to live... Poetic."

"Tragic." I correct. "What it means?" He shakes his head.

"Guys, look at Hisoka's prediction." Pakunoda shows his prediction to us.

"The calendar secrets... That's us."

"HISOKA, YOU SOLD UVO!?" Nobunaga burst into anger. Hisoka remains quiet. "I take that as a yes!"

It starting to pour through the broken skylight. Thunder and lights creep in between the rain, lightning our tense faces. Franklin and Shalnark try to calm Nobunaga.

"Hisoka, explain what happened this week." Ask Franklin.

"I can't. But I can confirm that what it says in the first verse is true." Before Nobunaga can slice him in two, Shalnark asks.

"Why can't you explain?"

"If I could explain I'll be saying exactly what I can't say. So, I can't. Not that I don't want to, is that I can't. If that is not enough, I'll fight to protect myself."

The fucking bastard is using Kurapika's ability as an excuse even when he can't be affected by it at all. I look at Chrollo. I can see the gears turning inside his head. He's guessing what's happening. To make it worse, I'm sure this is all Hisoka's doing, he wants Chrollo to find out. These two exhausts me to no end with their mind games.

I look back at the battle atmosphere forming in the room. For a moment it seems that Nobunaga regains some sanity, but no. He launches himself towards Hisoka, who is ready −and willing− to fight.

In a blink, Nobunaga is behind Chrollo, dumbfounded. The same technic that has been used on me the first day. It seems back then no one noticed because they seem to be surprised now. Really?

"Nobunaga, shut up." Chrollo is intimidating right now. "(Y/n)."

"Yes?"

"You've been with Hisoka this week. Can you explain?" I frown. First at Chrollo, for asking. Then at Hisoka, for being a fucking meddlesome clown.

"Oh, fuck my life. I CAN'T EITHER!" I throw my arms to the sky while sitting down next to Chrollo. I cover my face with both my hands. I feel a comforting hand on my back.

"Hisoka, (Y/n). I have some questions for you. If you can’t answer, just say it."


	25. Fucking brats (Arc: York New Auction)

With only a few questions Chrollo has figure Kurapika's ability with astonishing accuracy. He's truly a monster, worse than Hisoka I dare say. As he's explaining his reasoning, I glare at Hisoka. He's unfazed, or at least that's what the troupe would think. I know better. I can see his contained smile, threatening to appear and reveal all his excitement. He's ablaze with how Chrollo's mind works. He's about to explode.

With this I'm sure that Hisoka has changed his prediction with Texture Surprise −making guessing easier for Chrollo, I suppose− to force us to stay in York New; to have a chance to fight Chrollo. If we are gone, he may never see him again in years.

Also, I don't believe his prediction doesn't say anything about his betrayal; seeing how the other predictions spoke of the Spider.

"Can’t Paku just read their memories or something?" Ask Shizuku.

"That will count as talk about the Chain User and will kill them." Answer Feitan.

"(Y/n). Did you know the Chain User before York New?" I can't talk about him, his ability, or the fact that Hisoka cooperates with him. But that doesn't mean I can't talk about me regarding him. Smart boy, Chrollo.

"I didn't." Technically, he wasn't the Chain User back then.

"Does that means that you met that person for the first time in York New?"

"No." He nods, in understanding. "You didn't know he was the Chain User when you meet him here again." I smile.

"Are you long acquaintances?"

"No."

"How long?”

"Less than a year." He nods, thinking.

"Had he got his ability when you met him?"

"Can't tell."

"Are you fond of him? Don't give me that look. Just answer." I ponder. I guess Chrollo thinks if I wasn't, I didn't meet him in York New.

"I am... was. I don’t know. I’ve learned, felt, saw things... I'm not sure if I tolerate h-they anymore. I’d need time to think about it." He nods again.

"This is my conclusion. You met some time ago, probably at the same time you met Hisoka. This person felt some sort of connection with you because of your eyes and labeled you as a friend. I guess you did the same to some level. This person already had the idea of coming to York New and set a date with you. If this person hates us as much as it seems, that means they had investigated us and found about you being one of us. Maybe they got that info out of Hisoka. You couldn't know about that so when you met again, they put that Sword of Justice on you, forbidding you to communicate."

"That is too elaborate of a conclusion for me to be able to say anything." I chuckle, caressing his face before kissing him. He rounds my waist with his arm.

"Ok. What else?" He asks.

"Hisoka's prediction also said that we shouldn't abandon this hideout or five of us will die." Adds Shalnark.

"Uvo, Hisoka, Shizuku, Pakunoda y Shalnark. One more to half of the members..." Chrollo reviews. "Any other death is foreseen?"

"If no other prediction talks about death it must be Feitan, Korotopi, or me." Adds Phinks. "You couldn't do our predictions because of lack of information."

"I'll stay. I don't want to die yet~." States Hisoka, sitting down back in his box.

"What we do, Boss?"

"We stay." He says after a few minutes of consideration. "We'll move in groups for the next week. Avoid being alone. Shizuku, Pakunoda, and Machi. Korotopi, Phinks, and Feitan. Nobunaga and Shalnark with me. Bonolenov, Franklin, Hisoka, and (Y/n) stay here.

"My prediction says I must stay close to death. Does that mean that I can go out of the hideout?" I wonder.

"Could be. For now, you stay." I nod as he plants a kiss on my forehead.

"Boss, there are a couple of kids that knows of this place." Machi remembers.

Nobunaga gets excited remembering because he has taken a liking to Gon and wants to recruit them both. My poor little kids. Machi refuses to let them and warns that they are fishy. Machi's guts are never wrong. I hope those two rascals didn't appear around here anymore.

Just in case, Korotopi has made fifty fake hideouts. _Snap_. Fascinating little fellow. I've asked him about his power, alongside all of those who I didn’t know yet, and it’s so useful.

Once the kid issue is decided, we move to find the Chain User taking advantage of the updated information in the hunter's web −again, dangerous place−. We discuss the info about Neon and her bodyguards.

So many for a little girl. The greedy daddy doesn't want anything happening to his gold mine. Pity, Chrollo has already happened to your precious daughter. I chuckle. Then Shizuku asks the obvious question that Paku answers.

_Why did she come to York New?_

_For the auction, of course._

This seems to hit Chrollo hard as he sits down mumbling to himself, quite stupefied. He was so focused on her ability that didn't pay attention to the person per se. Her profile says that she likes to collect body parts. He looks into my eyes. The scarlet eyes! If any of us would have paid attention, we could have located Kurapika sooner.

Chrollo then explains, with astonishing accuracy once more, Kurapika's motives to join the Nostrade family. Korotopi assures that he has copied the eyes in the auction and if he touches the original, he can know the direction of the copy as it acts like _En_. _Snap_. So, we all start looking for them in the boxes. Shizuku finds them and reaches them to Korotopi, who after two seconds, extends his arm to point.

"About 2.500m in that direction. We must hurry, the copies will disappear in a few hours."

After pinpointing the location on a map, it's decided that Nobunaga can go with Chrollo, Korotopi, and the girls. Once they are gone, I sit by Hisoka far away from the rest.

"What did your prediction say?" I whisper, taking his cards and shuffling them.

"Hm~. You already hear it, dove~."

"What truly says?"

There, in his golden eyes, that sparkle when he's hiding something. I raise an eyebrow. He chuckles and leans to whisper in my ear his real prophecy.

"So now you are a poet too. Interesting." I deal the cards to play with him.

"You don't seem too concerned about its content~."

"I already knew you’re a selfish asshole. This doesn't surprise me." He chuckles.

“You don’t seem to be pissed off at the fact that I’m going to kill Chrollo at some point, either~.”

“Do you want me to tell you what you should or shouldn’t do?” He freezes for a moment. Not the answer he was expecting.

“No.”

“Do you want me to be piss at you? To hate you for wanting to kill my husband?”

“... No.”

“Then? What’s the problem?” I tilt my head, smiling.

“...”

“I know you, Hisoka. You do what you want and deal with the consequences later.”

“Killing Chrollo will have consequences regarding our friendship.” He mutters, more to himself than for me to hear. I chuckle.

“IF you kill him.”

“Hm.”

“Hisoka, if this makes you feel better, I promise to don’t stop being friends with you if you ever manage to kill him.” He raises his gaze from his hand of cards, confused. I smile sweetly. “I’ll kill you after. As a friend.” He closes his eyes, smiling.

“Deal~.”

"I won."

"How so? You cheated." I smirk. "Oh, my evil dove~."

After a few quick rounds my thoughts travel back to Kurapika, and the kids. The urge to know if they know about me is greater by the moment. I took out my phone and mark Killua's number but he never picks up. Strange.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sweety**

­­­­­­­­­­----------------------------------

\---- Yesterday ----

It’s me, Killua

Hey, sweety.

I tell you the same

Forget about that place

\---- Today ----

I’m sorry I couldn’t make it today

I want to meet you both soon

(Y/n)

Perfect timing

We need your help

It turns out the Spiders are alive

Hisoka told Kurapika

We are following them

WHAT

WHERE ARE YOU KNOW?

XXX Station leading YYY

I’m following the leader and other five members with a friend of Kurapika

STOP IMMEDIATELY

I’m coming

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In my disbelieve, I didn’t notice that I’ve jumped from my seat and I’m pacing around the room with my eyes widen. They are doing it again.

Those stupid boys surely jumped at the front line when Kurapika told them about the fake corpses. If the troupe catches them again is over.

“Everything alright, (Y/n)?” Ask Shalnark.

“I’m going to Chrollo.” I decide.

“Boss said-.”

“Our integrity is at stake and you dare to question me, Shalnark?” I feel everyone in the room flinch at my menacing aura. “I’m not going to be alone for long. Stay here until further instruction. All of you.” I say glancing at everyone.

“Yes, Bo- (Y/n).” Mumbles Shalnark. I eject myself to get out flying through the window. While calling Killua.

_“(Y/n)-.”_

“Where are you?

_“YYY station”_

“I told you to stop following them. Why do you keep at it? They’ll discover you.”

_“It’s worse than that. Kurapika has gone after them enraged and Gon after him. I think they already discover them.”_

“DON’T DO ANYTHING STUPID!”

_“Sorry (Y/n), I need to go.”_

“Fuck.” I dial Chrollo’s number.

_“(Y/n), what’s wrong?”_

“You’re being followed. Don’t kill them.” I hang up before he can ask anything else. I have to speed up even more. A few minutes after, I receive another call. Chrollo.

 _“You aren’t with the others.”_ He sounds upset.

“I’m flying to you. I’m almost there.”

 _“Shalnark is crying.”_ I scoff, not buying a single word.

“Yeah, sure.”

 _“How did you know?”_ He has caught them.

“... I know them from the hunter exam.”

_“Why didn’t you say anything when Machi brought them up?”_

“I warn them to don’t go to the hideout again. I thought that’d be enough, but... Fucking brats!”

_“Are they related to the chain user?”_

“...”

_“...”_

“Can’t tell, love.” I sigh “Don’t kill them, they’re good kids.”

_“They thought they were able to catch us to collect a reward. Three of us. Myself included.”_

“Good kid doesn’t mean smart kid.” I roll my eyes even though he can’t see me. I hear him chuckle, more relaxed.

_“We’re heading to the hotel. Phinks and his group are on their way.”_

“I’ll be right there.”

\---- ----

I reach the hotel to see only Machi, Shizuku, and Chrollo, waiting against a column, vigilant. I walk towards them.

"(Y/n)?!"

"What are you doing here?" The kids seem extremely confused. I frown at them and cross my arms.

"I told you to stop following them. Ah-ah-ah." I interrupt Gon raising a finger. "I warned you. You decided to take a risk. This is on you." Killua sighs, getting what I mean, but Gon can’t believe my words.

"You know them?" Ask Shizuku innocently.

"Long story." I dismiss the issue waving a hand. “Where are the rest?”

“Still tracking the scarlet eyes.”

“You are with them.” Gon states, seriously. I look at him. He’s getting angrier by the moment. “You know how much K-... has suffered and you were with them all this time.” He forces himself to keep Kurapika’s name out of his mouth but he’s still shooting daggers at me. “How could you?”

“Gon-.” Killua tries to calm him but fails.

“You've betrayed us!” A stinging pain shot through my heart the moment those words came out of his mouth, but I never let it show on my face.

“GON!” Killua grabs him, angry. “Enough!”

“Should we kill them know?” Ask Shizuku, innocently as usual.

“No.” I say, turning my back towards them, closing my eyes to fight back the tears. “Let them be.”

Then a man starts shouting at his phone. Leorio! He has the audacity to stare at us and keep shouting. Lucky you Chrollo don't want to deal with you. If he's here Kurapika must have a plan. I listen to catch certain words. Dark. Close eyes. 7 pm. I look at the kids.

Killua is pleading to me with his gaze to not say anything while Gon has his head turned to not cross sight with me. I don't want them to be harmed, so I'll stay quiet, but I don't want anything to happens to Chrollo neither.

I walk to his side and hug him tight, burying my face on his chest, partially to comfort myself after being rejected by Gon but also to reassure him. I’ll protect him. He looks at me and smiles, hugging me back and caressing my head. Then he looks at the kids suspiciously.

At that moment Nobunaga and his group enter the lobby. He's excited to see the kids again. After some word exchange, they get mad and close their eyes.

"Paku, check the kids again. Ask them what are they hiding?" Looks bad for them.

They try to gain time to no avail. Pakunoda asks the question and searches for the resurfacing memories. I see her astonished expression before all the lights go off.


	26. Goodbye (Arc: York New Auction)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little sadness...

The lights go off. I feel a tug and I'm pulled away from the group. I had attached Bungee Gum to Chrollo when I hugged him just in case something will happen. I wasn't wrong. Kurapika's target was him all along. I also add Bungee to my feet, but the enraged force with which I've been dragged surpassed my expectations.

I can't see anything at all in this dark. What if...? Summoning my scarlet eyes, I see Kurapika writing a message with a chained Chrollo at his feet. _Snap_. When he notices my gaze, his red eyes widen to return to a calm state in a split of a second. He put his index finger on his lips then to his heart and mumbles me to follow them. I nod.

We get in the rear part of a car in which Leorio is already waiting, at the wheel, and a small woman I've never saw before, in the front seat. Kurapika sits between Chrollo and me.

"(Y/n)?" Leorio is confused.

"Drive." Commands Kurapika. "What are you looking at?"

"It didn't occur to me that the Chain User was female."

"I'm not. Watch your words, they may your lasts."

"You won't kill me. You want your friends back."

"Don't provoke me-."

"Kurapika." I say softly, grabbing his hand and looking into his eyes. "Gon and Killua are your priority now. Don't do anything stupid." He seems to soothe for a fraction of a second. His eyes and posture relax and he squeezes my hand tenderly. But he snaps just as fast, smacking my hand away.

"Shut up, you traitor!" Chrollo frowns.

He keeps mocking Kurapika, remarking that he considers this event insignificant for it wasn't mentioned in the prophecy. Kurapika bursts in rage and hits him several times in the face. I gasp. Kurapika is beyond angry.

"Kurapika, stop. We're even." Says Leorio.

"Even?” Chrollo chuckles. “You're mistaken. I have no value as a hostage, nor (Y/n), if you are thinking to further involve her." Kurapika glares at me. I shrug and look out the window, resting my face on my hand.

"You already know the members of the Spider are expendable. That includes Chrollo."

"Stop saying nonsenses-."

"They aren't lying." Interferes the woman. "His heartbeat is normal. He isn't nervous or afraid of death, he's accepted death, he walks with the death, but is a happy sound." The woman shrinks in the front seat, covering her ears. "I don't want to hear him or your rage, for that matter!"

"Senritsu, you only mention him. What about her." I sneak a peek at them.

"She... Her heart is in synchrony with his. They are literally synchronized, but she's worried." Kurapika glares at me. I sigh.

"Your stupidity will kill Gon and Killua, and that’s something I won't forgive you, Kurapika."

"You aren't worried about you or him?" I hold his gaze without adding anything else.

I may be worried about me not being able to recover my memories, but right now it doesn't matter. I may be worried about Chrollo, but I'm sure the others, despite the rules, will decide to save him. Kurapika doesn't have to know that. Besides, I indeed fear for the kids' wellbeing. The troupe won't spare them if something happens to Chrollo.

"What are you?" The confusion and the rage can be read in his face.

"The Spider." Chrollo answer, proudly.

"Whatever! Were you the leader five years ago when the Spider kill my clan because of the eyes?" Chrollo looks at me. "Answer."

"Are those the chains you use to kill Uvo? What were his last words?"

"I don't remember."

"Lies. Right, miss?” Senritsu flinches. “I understand his feelings. I feel the same. I have nothing to say." Kurapika's rage is at its peak. He hides the chain and turns to me.

"(Y/n)! Was he the leader five years ago?"

"Kurapika, how many times do I need to remind you that I have no memories beyond awoken in a hospital bed? Why you keep asking me?" I look into his eyes trying to calm him but he’s further from reach at this point.

"Fuck." After a few minutes, he's relaxed enough to make a phone call using Chrollo's phone. When someone picks up he speaks in a calm voice. "I'm going to give you three instructions you must follow if you don't want your boss dead."

_"..."_

"The general rule is that my command is absolute. First: don't follow us. Second: don't harm the hostages. Three: Put Pakunoda on the phone.

_"..."_

"Then, negotiations are over." He hangs. I raise an eyebrow in confusion. _Ring_. "What?"

_"..."_

"Last warning. I want to speak to her."

\---- ----

We arrive at RRR airport and board a dirigible. We don't wait long until Pakunoda arrives and we take off. Chrollo is now muted by the chains. Kurapika also has chained me.

"Just to be sure. Are you Pakunoda of the Phantom Troupe?"

"I am." After Senritsu's confirmation, he continues.

"I'll present each of you with two conditions. If you obey them, I'll release your boss." _Snap._

"What about (Y/n)?"

"I’ll deal with her separately. We start with the leader." He answers. What does he mean separately? I gaze at Paku, who is looking at me. I nod.

The two conditions for Chrollo are that he can't use nen and must cut every link with the Spider. My heart shrinks. _I am_ a member of the Spider. I look between Chrollo and Kurapika with widen eyes. He's unfazed, but I see the boy's uneasiness.

Kurapika throws the chain at Chrollo and proceeds with Pakunoda. She must release Gon and Killua before midnight. Plain and simple. In addition, she's forbidden to display any information about him. He throws the chain for the second time after Pakunoda's acceptance.

Once negotiations are done, we return to the airport and wait for Pakunoda to return with the kids. When she's gone, Kurapika frees me. He’s still shaking. He can't comprehend why Pakunoda has been that calm all the time.

"Pakunoda is guided by the same motive as you, stupid brat." I spat.

"What do you mean?"

"She wants to get back his friend." I look over at Chrollo, who has his eyes closed. Kurapika doesn't answer. "Do you have any intention of free me, Kurapika?"

"Why you ask, (Y/n)?"

"You didn't include me in the negotiations."

"You aren't truly a spider, are you?" He asks.

Ah... The Question. The same question that once Hisoka asked me. Am I actually a spider? There is a hidden pleading in his red gaze. _Please, tell me you aren't._

"If you aren't sure, why do you treat me with such hostility." He pauses, thinking his answer.

"It was your fault."

"What was?"

"The clan massacre. It was your fault." He closes his eyes, clenching his fists. "I thought about it countless times. It had to be you. You know the spider; they treat you as one of them. You have no memories beyond five years ago, meaning something happened to you; then the Spiders decide to attack a hidden clan just because of their eyes. I know you didn't take part in it, but it was because of you. Because of your scarlet eyes." I stop for a moment to think.

"You already have your answer, Kurapika. You used your chain with me."

"This only means you are a member. What I'm asking is if you truly feel like part of the Spider." We look at each other without saying another word.

_Death will come to your rescue when the choice should be made; in which family you'll stay? Mind that you will feel pain one or another way._

So, this is it. I have to choose if I belong with the Spider or with the Kurta clan. I don't answer, just sigh. If I chose Kurapika, I know my heart will hurt. I'll be leaving behind Chrollo and the troupe.

But if I chose the Spider? What I'd feel pain for? I already lost Kurapika, I already feel the pain of that loss. The kids? Killua seemed to understand my position, maybe because he would be in a similar one with his family? What about Gon? He wasn’t happy to found that I’m a Spider... That I betray them...

\---- ----

We take off, once again, when Pakunoda appears with Killua and Gon... and another surprise. Hisoka has sneaked out to come to take advantage of the situation and fight Chrollo. What a shock is he going to receive. He deserves it for being a selfish asshole.

We land at the top of a mountain, at opposites sides, and get off the dirigible. Kurapika calls Killua, to check his heartbeat in case he’s being manipulated, and the exchange begins. Chrollo is no longer chained, so he starts walking without pronouncing a word nor looking at me. I'm about to follow him when Kurapika stops me.

"Is that your choice, (Y/n)? Next time we see each other, I will kill you."

"Will you? The last family you have?" I hold his gaze, turning my eyes red. I hit the head of the nail, as he frowns at my remark.

"You are a traitor!" He snaps.

"I’d never be." I chuckle sadly. "I might don’t remember my past, but these eyes are proof that I'm a member of your family. I’m your sister, no? You say so yourself, remember? Will you kill me, Kurapika?"

"Shut up!" He makes a swift move. In a blink, he has thrown his chain at me again. I gasp. My eyes widen for a second before I put on an expression of resignation.

"Kurapika! What are you doing!" Screams Killua. He and Gon are already here.

I look over my shoulder at them. They are fine. I sigh relieved. My eyes then move naturally to Chrollo. I think I can feel his uneasiness −at least I feel something from him, as his nen is long shut-in−. I smile warmly at him and mimic with my lips: _I love you_. That worries him even more, he's frowning.

"What did you expect, Kurapika?" I return my attention to him. "You hate me for something I didn't do. They were once my family." I smile at him sheepishly.

“How can you call them family? Their rules establish that all of them are expendable. That isn’t a family!” He shouts. I notice he didn't include me between them. I laugh.

“The rules were made long ago. They’re imperfect, as you have witnessed.” I signal behind me. “If we are expendable, why Paku didn’t choose to sacrifice Chrollo? Why Chrollo orchestrated a farewell to Uvo? Why would we want to avenge our fallen comrade? Why were they looking for me even when they think I was dead? This kind of question just stacks up without answers.”

"I’m willing to forgive you, (Y/n). I will forget you were the source of my misery. Before, I couldn't bring myself to bound you to this fate but now, knowing all we know I ask you: Stay with me. Help me retrieve the eyes of our people. Help me bring down the Spider." The despair in his eyes is worse than his voice hints at. _I don't want to be alone_.

"Is that a command? I'll die if I refuse or I can choose freely?" I point at my chained heart.

"Choose."

"Kurapika, I told you once, I'm telling you again. You are not alone." I emphasize my phrase by signal the boys and the woman. "You don't need _me_ to help you retrieve the eyes. You don't _want_ me to help you."

"I forbid you to make contact with any member of the Spider." My heart tightens. "I forbid you, especially, to reach Chrollo. You can't look at him; you can't speak to him; you can't write to him. NOTHING! If you do, you'll die." Each phrase is an ice dagger through my heart. The chain retreats while the Spade of Justice remains.

"Kurapika..." The other ones are shocked by the cruelty he displays.

"Congratulations, Kurapika. You are fit to be one of us." I scoff.

"I'd never be that low!"

"YOU ALREADY ARE!" I shout. My voice echoing in the distance. The pain in my heart is unbearable. "How could you... You know how it is to lose your family. How could you do the same to me?"

Everything stays in silence for what seems an eternity. I fight back the urge to cry. I'm alone again. I glare through my fog red eyes towards him. I see his pain too.

"You felt it back then." He looks at me confused. "The emptiness. When you thought the Spider was gone you felt empty inside." He averts his gaze, frowning. I get close to him and cup his cheeks, making him look into my scarlet eyes. "Retrieve the eyes of your people, Kurapika." He flinches. "Forget about vengeance. Live your life. Be happy."

"I won't ever be happy knowing that bunch of scumbags is alive." I let out a sad chuckle.

"Choose wisely. Don't waste your life." My sad smile and gloomy gaze speak for themselves. He puts his hand over mine.

"Why do you care, (Y/n)? After what I've done to you..." He's about to cry. Deep down, he's a good kid. A lost kid.

"Because you are damage, Kurapika. You are so hurt that you hurt me to this extent..." I start crying. "You've just torn me apart from the only one that made me truly happy, that made me feel, after so many years looking for who am I, that I belong somewhere. You know perfectly how that feels."

The realization hit me hard. I love Chrollo, not just because we have some history together, I fell in love with him again. I truly love him and I can't convey my feelings to him anymore.

"..." He shuts his eyes. Tears slowly falling down his cheeks.

"I mean what I told you, Kurapika. The Spider is done. You’ve left us broken." He sobs faintly. I wipe my tears and hug him. "Goodbye, brother. Goodbye, for good."


	27. Thank you (Arc: York New Auction)

I turn my back to my friends and walk away. Well, former friends, I guess... I'll miss the kids, that's for sure. If they ever need me, I'll be here for them, even if they don't want me to. Suddenly my tracks are stopped by an external force. I look down at my waist to see four arms hugging me. A smile appears instantly on my face as tears pool in my eyes.

"I'm sorry, (Y/n). I didn't mean to hurt you." Says Gon, crying while hiding his face in my right side. "You aren't alone either."

"You'll always have us." Continues Killua, on my other side. I crouch down to his height and hug them properly.

"I love you, kids. I'll stay in contact."

"We love you too, (Y/n)." Answers Gon. His face is all red and wet. Killua nods in agreement with his head down, hiding his own tears.

"Get out of here, you rascals." I kiss their foreheads and ruffle their hairs before I stand up and resume walking away.

I move straight forward, step by step, with my head down, eyes closed. The air moves around me when their dirigible takes off. I inhale a deep breath. Not all is lost. We have the predictions; we'll follow them and succeed.

I use _En_ to found Chrollo; the only presence who has no aura whatsoever. I lead my steps to him, eyes still closed. If I open them and look into Chrollo's, will I truly die? I'm so tempted to found out.

When I'm at arm's length from him, about to pull him to me, I feel tugged away and engulfed into a pair of strong arms and a bare chest.

"Don't even think about it, (Y/n)." I cry out loud while Hisoka holds my head so I can't turn it.

"Hisoka... I just found Chrollo; I can't be without him." I struggle against him. He tightens his grip on my head and body, keeping me from looking at Chrollo.

"You can't contact-."

"I love him... I-."

"He knows. Let's go."

He slightly squeezes my sides, practically dragging me towards the dirigible while I keep trying to fight him to go to Chrollo and hug him one last time; kiss him one last time. To tell him face to face that I truly love him, that I need him.

_Death will come to your rescue when the choice should be made (...) Death will be your only true friend, the one who will make it possible to hold your stand._

I give up. Hisoka is saving my life. I cling on to him, softly sobbing, as he lifts me in his arms.

"Take care of her in my stead." I hear

Chrollo's

calm voice. I know he's broken; I can distingue the pain. I bet no one can tell but me. "Don't let her die."

"That's the plan~."

"But don't flatter yourself, Hisoka. She belongs with me; she belongs by my side."

"We'll see about that~."

We board the dirigible and take off, leaving Chrollo at the top of the mountain. I can't even watch him from the distance. Hisoka doesn't allow me. He doesn't even allow me to look at Paku, just in case.

"How did you escape?" She asks him.

"A friend of mine is good at disguising." He called Illumi. Smart asshole. I let out a shaky sigh as he types on his phone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**♥** **Lumi** **♥**

­­­­­­­­­­---------------------------------

\---- XX,XX ----

xxxxx

xxxx

\---- Today ----

Help me~ ♥

?

If I leave

I can fight Chrollo

But the troupe will kill me

Meaning I’m stuck here~

So...

Ok

I know you far longer than him

But won’t be free

♥ U~

\----

You can go know

Thanks~ ♥

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Don't worry. I'm not interested in killing Chrollo." He reassures Pakunoda when he finished texting. "He's not worthy anymore. I've never been attracted to broken toys~." He puts the phone in his pocket and dresses back in his shirt before returning his full attention to me.

 _Ring_.

_"…"_

"Yes, Boss was released. I’ll tell you the rest when I return." Pakunoda answers. I frown. She _can’t_ tell them anything. She isn’t thinking...

I’m about to call her out when I feel Hisoka’s hand pressing my head against him. I look up at him and meet his warning gaze. I can practically hear him. _Don’t you dare, dove~._

_"..."_

"I told you: when I return." She hangs up. We've already arrived at the airport once more.

"By the way, my real prediction said that I should have fought with Boss on Tuesday. By that time, the Phantom Troupe would have lost half of his members. Seems like fate is changing little by little~." Hisoka sings before putting his arm around my waist and starts walking. "Goodbye."

"I know what she's thinking." I force him to stop, pretending to speak with him. "I know what she has chosen. I think she's very brave and it's a good choice for the Spider, but I don’t approve of it. I don’t like it. We already lost Uvogin. It has to be another way... " Again, tears threaten to fall and break my voice. "Even though, I'll miss her very much. Her and the troupe. Until we meet again." Hisoka looks over his shoulder to Pakunoda, then back at me. I continue walking, without a clear direction, not waiting for him.

We left York New right after, boarding another private jet, heading to Heaven’s Arena. We arrive two days later.

After taking a shower, I let myself sink between the blankets and pillows of Hisoka’s super comfortable new king-size bed inside his new flat on his own floor. 244th floor. It’s funny how the fucking number follows him everywhere. I chuckle.

_My Deadly friend. Thank you for saving me._

I let myself fall asleep while hearing the water from the shower running.

\---- ----

I’m forced to open my eyes by the bright light sneaking through the curtains falling right on my face. I lost count of the days that had passed since I last saw Chrollo. It doesn’t affect me as much as in the beginning and, at least, I still have him.

I sit up and look at my side to see Hisoka peacefully sleeping upwards, completely spread on his side of the bed, his head facing the opposite side, naked, barely covered by the blanket. I let him sleep and pick up the phone on the nightstand.

_“Heaven’s Arena Room Service. How can we help you, Mr. Morrow?”_

“Two servings of breakfast. Number one and four.”

_“My apologies for not recognizing you, Mrs. Morrow. We will be there in five minutes.”_

“Again with that?” They’ve already hung. I do the same, frowning.

“I see you’re finally making yourself at home, dove~.” Hisoka pulls me above him and pecks my forehead. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yes. Why didn’t you clarified that we aren’t married?” I glare at him, narrowing my eyes.

“Hm~?” He plays with my hair between his fingers, smiling as if he wasn’t understanding. I roll my eyes, sighing as I rest my head on his chest.

“Thank you.”

“Do you feel better?” I nod, caressing his chest up to his neck.

These past days he has been here for me. He has never rushed me to feel better or has tried to comfort me in an empty way. He ass just let me be. That’s all I needed.

“I think I deserve a reward~.” He wears his mischievous smirk, raising an eyebrow. I lift myself over him and kiss him.

“I think you deserve it.”

I laid back against the headboard. He gets over me and kisses my neck while he caresses my thigh from my knee up, trying to pull up my nightgown in the process, making me giggle.

Then I materialize my book, earning a confused gaze out of him. I pass my arm over his neck and pull him to my chest to show him his profile.

***********************************

**Hisoka Morrow**

_The deadly magician_

***********************************

**(...)**

**Affiliation:** Hunter; ~~Spider (4)~~

 **Relationship:** Best friend ~~(non-trust)~~ ; ~~Fuck-buddy~~ Lover; Sugar daddy

*****************************

 **Traits:** (...) Touch-feely. Lives the present. Savior. Caring. Attentive. Understanding.

 **Additional notes:** (...) I like him ♥.

***********************************

He stays quiet while reading the pages, drawing circles on my belly with his fingers. I can’t see his face in this posture but I feel his smile on my skin. I guess he likes it.

 _Ding-Dong_.

Hisoka kisses my collarbone and gets up to answer the door.

“Hisoka, you’re naked.” I remark, laughing.

“Hm~.” He doesn’t give a fuck. I reach for my phone on the nightstand to check on the kids.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Smartass Brats**

\--------------------------------

\---- 4th September ----

 **Sweety:** Better make a group chat

 **Little beast:** We can do this too?

Chocolate Robots?

What kind of name is that?

_Sweety change the name to: My chat my rules_

JAJAJA

Still not convinced (roll eyes)

 **Sweety:** Stop complaining (Y/n)

 **Little beast:** (bunch of random emojis)

 **Sweety:** Gon...

XD

Let him be

 **Sweety:** How are you?

Traveling

(send pic, with Hisoka)

 **Sweety:** Ugg

 **Little beast:** (emoji vomiting)

 **Sweety:** Still don’t get why you stay with him

 **Sweety:** (emoji vomiting)

JAJAJA

How are you, kids?

 **Sweety:** Good

 **Sweety:** We still don’t know if the spider will come after us

I doubt it... (roll eyes)

 **Little beast:** Kurapika has a fever (face gota sad)

 **Little beast:** Doesn’t seem good (sad face)

Serves him right (sip)

 **Little beast:** (super sad face)

 **Little beast:** Are you not friends anymore?

 **Sweety:** GON!

 **Little beast:** What?

 **Little beast:** (a face of not understand)

\----

 **Little beast:** (Y/N)! Killua has hit me

\---- 5th September ----

_You change the name to: Brats_

**Sweety:** You know you’re in this group too, right?

_You change the name to: Smartass Brats_

**Sweety:** JAJAJA

I’m still traveling

 **Little beast:** Where are you going to?

Heaven’s Arena

 **Sweety:** We wanted you to help us with Greed Island

 **Little beast:** Kurapika still has a fever (sad face)

Serves him right (sip)

 **Little beast:** I hope he doesn’t recover

WHAT?

WHY?

 **Little beast:** I knew you still care (happy face)

 **Little beast:** That way he won’t go after the Spider

 **Little beast:** The auction will end without another fight

My little beast...

You’re so pure

(sniff)

Don’t ever change

 **Sweety:** Greed Island... (-_-)

I’ll help you (wink)

 **Little beast:** I HAVE A PLAN

 **Sweety:** ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME?

JAJAJA

I’m arriving

Talk tomorrow

GN ♥

 **Little beast:** Good night (Y/n) (kiss)

 **Sweety:** GN

\---- 6th September ----

 **Sweety:** Gon’s plan is good

 **Sweety:** We’re going to the auction now

\----

Have fun (kiss)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Do you want to eat breakfast on bed, dove~?” Hisoka enters the bedroom, bringing a huge trolley to my side.

“You really didn’t cover...” I chuckle. “The staff must have had a heart attack.”

“It was a man.”

“Does it matter?”

“No~.”

\---- ----

Since we arrive at Heaven's Arena, Hisoka has refused all the petitions to have a match, as usual. He doesn't need to fight inferior beings.

Right now, we're on the couch. He's reading something while I lay down resting my head on his lap, thinking.

"Hisoka."

"Hm~?"

"You've been in contact with Chrollo." It’s not a question. He doesn't answer. "He wants to hire you to found an exorcist." Silence.

"Have you been peeking into my phone again?" He looks at me suspiciously, putting the magazine on the side table.

"No can do. I think that'd count as 'contact' Chrollo. I've guessed it. You can communicate with him, the troupe, and me."

"Hmm~, my evil smart dove~." He bends to kiss me.

"Besides, if nen exist as whatever thing you can imagine, it’s only logical that an ability to remove it exists too, as another way of using nen itself."

"You're right~."

"Greed Island."

"Hm~?" I sit up and lean on the backrest, looking at him.

"Greed Island is a videogame in which you can die for real. Your body disappears when you start playing. No usual videogame can do that, so I've been thinking... The game must teleport the players somewhere, an island probably, in the real world, not to a virtual game. To that, add the fact that many types of people have played and been playing the game for years."

"Hm~. I'm listening."

"Chrollo's prediction suggested him to go to the east to make new friends. I've been studying maps of the known world. York New is in the west part of Yorbia continent, and straight east of Yorbia there is a large ocean before reaching the Federation of Ochima." Hisoka listens closely while I make signals with my hands as if we have a map in front of us. "If Greed Island, as his name signals, is an actual island, I think is located in that Ocean and one, or several, of its players must be an exorcist."

“Hm~.” Hisoka looks at me, thinking. After a while, he pecks my lips and stands up.

“Hisoka?” He gets out of the flat without saying a word, leaving me confused.


	28. Greed Island's rules (Arc: Greed Island)

Hisoka looks at me, thinking; then pecks my lips, stands up, and gets out of the flat without saying a word, leaving me confused. Maybe I broke him? Well, he'll come back. I reach for my phone to reread my last conversation with the kids.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Smartass Brats**

\----------------------------------

\---- 6th September ----

Have fun (kiss)

 **Sweety:** HOLLY SHIT

 **Sweety:** WE’VE ENCOUNTERED NO-EYEBROWS AND SHORTY AT THE AUCTION

LANGUAGE YOU FUCKING BRAT

 **Sweety:** You don’t seem too concern ¬^¬

They didn’t do anything

Right?

 **Sweety:** ¬^¬

 **Sweety:** No

 **Sweety:** They were at Greed Island auction

\----

 **Little beast:** My plan had a flaw (tears)

I guess it’s time for you to start Hatsu

 **Sweety:** HOW DID YOU KNOW?

 **Little beast:** How did you know?

I can read minds (smirk)

\---- 7th September ----

 **Little beast:** Can you help me, (Y/n)?

 **Little beast:** How did you develop your Hatsu?

I don’t remember

Sorry

Call Wing

 **Sweety:** HEY!

 **Sweety:** THAT’S CHEATING

 **Little beast:** Ups

 **Little beast:** Wrong chat (embarrased face)

\---- 8th September ----

 **Little beast:** Kurapika is better (happy)

 **Little beast:** But he left without saying goodbye (sad)

Good

How’s your Hatsu?

 **Sweety:** Almost ready (smirk)

 **Little beast:** GOOD

You must show me when we meet

(smile)

\---- 10th September ----

 **Little beast:** WE PASS!

What?

 **Sweety:** We’re going to Greed Island

Can you please explain?

 **Little beast:** My plan.

 **Little beast:** We pass Mr. Tsezugera’s test to recruit people to play the game

 **Sweety:** A thing organized by Mr. Battera

OH!

So you’re going to play

Cool

 **Sweety:** We’re on a train heading for his castle

 **Sweety:** We’re going tonight.

Keep me posted

♥♥

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They didn't respond since then. It hasn’t been that long but I'm worried. Maybe the island is isolated from external communication. I sigh and let myself fall on the couch.

\---- ----

Hisoka came back three days later.

"Dove, come here~." He pats his lap but I sit beside him, on the couch. He shrugs. "I've been with Chrollo." I freeze. "He's here, at Heaven’s Arena, on his floor."

"He's also a floor master..." I mutter.

Of course, how didn’t it occur to me? I can’t feel him because of the curse but he’s been here all the time. It never crossed my mind but it has all the sense. Hisoka leaving home whimsically is nothing new but if you think about recent events it’s so obvious he’s been seeing Chrollo. My thoughts are interrupted by Hisoka’s hand stroking my cheek.

"I'm going to Greed Island."

"You know I'm going with you, right?" I answer, leaning to his touch.

"Is there a way to avoid it~?" He chuckles.

"No." I bite him playfully.

"We leave now."

"Wait! Give me five minutes. I'll meet you at the elevator."

I jump out of the couch to the bedroom, looking for my things. In these past days, I’ve been writing letters to nobody in particular. I know I can't write _to_ him, but if he happens to find those letters... it’s not my fault. Right? My heart aches but I ignore it.

I grab one of them, re-reading it as I run to the elevator, where Hisoka is waiting for me, before folding it.

_Dear diary (?):_

_I love Chrollo Lucifer._

_He’s my everything._

_I don’t need my memories to know this. I fell in love with him again. But I’ll find them and confirm it._

_I’m doing everything in my power to meet Chrollo again._

_Love,_ _(Y/n)._

"His floor is the 250th. Please, dove, control yourself this time~."

"Yes." I hug him. "Thank you." He pats my head in response, hugging me back.

We arrive at Chrollo's floor and enter the flat. The distribution is exactly the same as Hisoka's but the decoration screams Chrollo. I go to the living room, where a Joy-Station is placed on the coffee table.

"Where have you found a console? No, wait! Where have you found the game?" He shrugs, putting his index finger on his lips, signaling me to be quiet.

"I'm sorry, but you must wait in here, dove~. Don't go out of this room."

"Ok..." He leaves for the bedroom and I take advantage of my solitude to hide the note inside one of the books on a table.

"Is (Y/n) here?" My eyes widen. It’s really Chrollo! How much I miss him. I wish I could throw myself into his arms and stay there forever.

"She is~. Dove, close your eyes and get ready for Greed Island. You already know what to do~." I quickly get away from the books and sit on the couch.

I hear Hisoka's steps entering the room but no one else's. Right, Chrollo can't interact with me. I frown and do as Hisoka said, extending my arms towards the console. I hope to, at least, surprise the kids when we meet on Greed Island as our last encounter, at York New, was... Awful.

Then, I feel Hisoka’s touch, gently grabbing my hand and putting a cold metal ring in my ring finger. Then he lifts my hand to kiss it.

"See you on the other side, dove~."

"See you soon." I free my _Ren_ and all becomes fuzzy.

\---- ----

I open my eyes to the most blinding whiteness I've ever seen. After being swallowed by a field of Nen, I found myself in an empty white space, in the middle of a pattern of black circles that is the only decoration, on the floor.

I walk a few steps in a random direction and walls with digital square motives materialize in front of me, building up a hallway. I keep walking as the walls materialize and dematerialize around me along the way.

After a few minutes, the walls materialize into a round space with a pair of doors. When I approach them, they open allowing me to enter another round room decorated with the same digital square motives, flicking in a chromatic aberration.

"This place isn't suitable for people prone to epileptic seizures." I mumble.

"I apologize for the waiting. Welcome to Greed Island." A girl inside a round floating desk greets me. She has some sort of space helmet on, blue eyes with weird pupils and white hair. She wears a cute black dress with three eyes painted on the front.

"Interesting waiting room." I chuckle. She smiles.

"What will your name be?" I'm not good at making up names so...

"(Y/n)."

"Now, (Y/n), I'm going to explain to you the rules of this game. Do you want to hear the explanation?"

"Sure."

"In this game with your ring, you can use two spells: _Book_ and _Gain_. Please, expose your ring and say Book." So the ring is for this, eh?

"Book." A big blue tome with the Greed Island logo engraved in it appears from the ring with a _pouf_ sound.

"The mechanic of the game is to collect cards that you'll store in this blinder. All items you find in the game can be converted into cards."

"I like it so far." I flip the pages, they are empty.

"As you can see, in the first pages each slot is numbered. These slots only accept cards with the same number. These are the _Imposed Slots_. There are 100 Imposed Slot, from 000 to 099."

“I get it." I flip more pages. "Oh! There aren't any more numbers."

"That's right. You can place any card in the so-called _Free Slots_. There are 45 Free Slots."

"Ok."

"The main condition to complete the game is to fill the Imposed Slot with all the first hundred cards."

"Collect the first hundred cards from 000 to 099, right?"

"Correct. You must convert the objects and place them into the respective slots." I nod. "When you acquire an object, is immediately converted into a card. If you want to use the object, you must use the other spell; _Gain_. But mind that, if you transform back an object using Gain, you'll never be able to convert it into a card again. If you want to have that object in card form, you must acquire the same one again."

"Important detail. Thanks."

"There are two other situations in which a transformation into a card can fail. First, when the limited number of card-transformation is reached."

"Every item has a limited number of transformations?"

"Yes, everyone."

"That means is possible to monopolize cards." I smile evilly. She stays in silence for a few seconds then smiles, politely ignoring me.

"Second, if you don't place the card in the book, after a minute it will transform back to an object automatically and can't be converted into a card."

"Understood."

"Finally, the most important point. If you die during the game, the ring and the book will be destroyed. Be careful."

"Not in my plans, thanks." I laugh.

"This is basic information. You can learn more within the game. Good luck. You may use the stairs."

"How do I leave the game? Do I need to come back here?"

"There are several methods to leave Greed Island. You can learn them within the game." She smiles politely again. I get it, no more information at this point.

"Thank you. Have a nice day." I wave her goodbye.

The floor in front of me opens, revealing a spiral staircase. I step down for what it seems hours before arriving at an enormous green grassland that reaches as far as I can see. Beautiful. I turn around to see where I came from. A red structure that reminds me of an old windmill or a weird silo.

"Ok, now I wait for Hiso-." Someone is watching me. How annoying.

It’s the only part that I didn't like about the game: interact with other players. I'm more of a solo gamer, a cooperative one as much. But I get tired of the competition mode quite quickly because I'm not a fair loser. Well, I'm not here to play... Right?

"What the evil smile for, dove~?"

"Hisoka~." I sing his name, looking at him while batting my eyelashes. He stops is tracks on the last step of the staircases, looking at me suspiciously.

"What?"

"I want to play this game." He stares at me, blinking."

"Excuse me. What?"

"Don't you find it fascinating?"

"I skipped the rules so, I don't have the slightest idea of what you're talking about~."

"You skipping the lesson explains what took you so little time up there." I scoff. "But why did you do it?!"

"Have you forgot what we're doing here, dove~?" I freeze for a moment.

"N-no, not at all." I answer, avoiding his amused gaze. I may have forgotten... a little.

"Sure~." He pats my head, smiling.

"In any case, we need to know how this game works." I justify it. He keeps smiling without answering. I smack his hand, pouting. "Let's go in that direction." I said, pointing at the place where the most eyes I feel and start walking without waiting for him.

"As you wish~." He chuckles.

"Besides, I'm sure you aren't going to _actively_ search for the exorcist."

"The troupe is on it."

"See? We have time to play while they actually work." I laugh. Then I realize something. "How is the troupe already here?"

"Chrollo had already thought about your Greed Island theory~. When I mentioned you thought about the same, he asked me to inform the troupe. It seems Feitan and Phinks came here a few days ago. Shalnark, Shizuku, and Korotopi also arrive but left to search for the Island with the rest, using less conventional methods."

“Why? They were already here.”

“They are the Phantom Troupe. Do you think they are going to do things the usual way, dove~?” I shrug. I suppose he’s right.

"Have you thought about how to contact them here? There is no signal." I swing my phone.

"I'm pretty sure they'll find us." He smiles.

Suddenly, a ball of light falls off from the sky bringing a surprise with it.


	29. PCs, NPCs, and assholes (Arc: Greed Island)

Suddenly, a ball of light falls off from the sky bringing a surprise with it. A player with his Book open, looking around with a smile on his face.

"Noobs. Good, this will be easy."

"Book~." Hisoka has always had a good instinct for fights and loves to deceive. I raise a hand to stop him.

"Don't kill him... Yet." I smirk. "I want to see his blinder."

"As you wish~." The player seems confused.

"Maybe not that amat-AAAAH!" I've made the grass sharp to cut his ankles, making him drop to the ground, unable to support his weight. "Bo-."

"Tch, tch, tch. Not until I see what you got here." I say, muffling his voice with the growing grass that also ties him down to the ground. "If you don't want to die sooner than you should, answer my questions. Blink once for yes, twice for no. Understood?" One blink. "Good." I smile, taking his Book and looking through it.

"Book~." Hisoka chuckles.

"What?" He shakes his head. Then another three balls of light land around us, bringing more players, the first one’s friends I suppose. "Honey, make it so they can't talk, but don't kill them."

"As you wish~."

"Ok, you." I return my attention to my first victim. "You came flying, is that your nen ability?" Two blinks. Ok. "This card, then."

_Collision. #1007. F-200. SR. RS. Fly to the locations of a random player the caster has not met (if all other players have been met, the player stays at the same place and the card disappears)._

"Is this the one you use to come to us?" One blink. "Hm. Cool."

In the meantime, Hisoka has already defeated the poor players, which are unconscious on the ground with their respective blinders out. Childs play for Hisoka. He drags them near and sits on the ground beside me, observing me.

"Thank you, honey." He winks at me.

"Are you-."

"Shush. Not now. I'm doing the tutorial." He laughs. "Ok, let's start learning from this card. It's _#1017_ not one of the hundred first, so is expendable, I guess. What _F-200_ mean? No, I'm not going to unmuzzle you. I may have stolen your cards already but receiving a direct answer would be too easy and boring." I stick my tongue out and keep studying the card.

"This is so you~." I glare at him raising an eyebrow. "Each time a handbook falls in your hands you have to learn it from beginning to end. If there is a puzzle you have to solve it. So cute, my evil dove~."

"You know, this is basic knowledge for the game. It should have been explained at the beginning." I whimper. "But I don't mind, I get it. This is fun, discover things on my own." I hum.

"So cute~." I ignore him but he positions himself behind me, embracing me with his whole body, and starts playing with my hair.

"Why you always distract me when I'm trying to focus?" I pout.

"Hm~." His turn to ignore me.

"Well, let's put on hold the F-200 issue. SR, RS... _Short Range_ and _Regular Spell_?"

I look to my victim, he's about to pass out. Oh, fuck! The blood loss, I forgot. I round his ankles with grass and snap my fingers on his face. One blink. I nod.

_Can be purchased at the Spell Card Shop in Masadora._

"Masadora... You, point at the direction of where this city is." I command the player. He rolls -tries to- and point in the direction we were leading in the beginning. "Perfect. We'll go there when I finish, ok?"

"Sounds good, dove~."

"Am I boring you, Hisoka?" I honestly ask. He shakes his head and rests it on my shoulder, giving me a peck on the neck.

"Keep going~. Is amusing to observe you, (Y/n)." I smile and kiss him.

"Ok. Look at this other card."

_Pickpocket. #1006. F-170. SR. AS. Steals a random card from the target player's free pocket._

"I'm going to use it in one of these other three." I look on the last page screen, where I can see a list of people I met in the game. "Hisoka... Why is Chrollo Lucifer in Greed Island?" I smirk, raising my eyebrow. He shrugs.

"I told you the troupe will be able to find us." I roll my eyes, amused.

"Pickpocket ****." Nothing happens. "How do you activate this thing? It's supposed to be an attack card." Hisoka takes the card from me and says the enchant.

"Pickpocket on, attack ****~." With a double pouf, the card disappears and another one appears in his hand.

_Return. #1009. G-380. LG. RS. Allows caster to fly back to a previously visited city. Can be purchased at the Spell Card Shop in Masadora._

"How did you know how to use it?" Hisoka shrugs, giving me the card.

"Hm. Intuition~?" He kisses me. "Dove, the theory is ok, but you need a real battle to deeply know about the game’s fight system." He's right. HE'S RIGHT! I turn around and throw my arms around his neck. "What?"

"Fight me, honey!" My eyes are sparkling red because of the emotion. He chuckles and kisses me again.

"As much as I love to hear those words from you, I haven't got experience in this game either. It would be better to find other players to play with." I pout. I know he's right. He kisses me one last time before stands up to collect the cards from the other defeated players.

"If you say so. I know what that number means. If the letter is the rank of the card, the number next to it must be the copy limit." He hands me the cards, that I save in my blinder, and I take his hand to lift me.

"Hm~."

"We also learn that it isn't against the rules using nen or physical methods against other players. This is a deck-building mix with strategy kind of game but if you didn't let others use their cards..."

"Let's go to this Masadora City, my evil dove~." 

\---- ----

We arrive at Masadora several days later, after passing the first night in a village we found along the way. There we learn the currency is different than that in the real world, acquire some food and drink and resume the journey.

Along the way, we also learn there are three types of players inside the game: PCs, −meaning those from the real world−, NPCs, and assholes. We have encountered many of the last type, which has allowed me to have fun playing and mopping the floor with them. Legally... Most of the time.

"You have robbed them, my evil dove~."

"Not my fault. They attack first. It was self-defense." I say as I look through their Books. "Uuu, these people had money. They had several of this."

_J10,000. #607. H-∞. 10,000 Jenny in card form. Trade-in shop. Change it yourself._

"I'm buying a map of this place first thing when we arrive at Masadora" I'm so excited. I love this game.

"Such a contradiction you are, (Y/n). First, you assure you don't like competition, but you are enjoying this game a little too much." He chuckles. "Dove, don’t you really want to complete the game~?"

"No. I just want to spend time with you until the troupe found the exorcist. I think this is funny." I smile at him. He grabs my hand and intertwines our fingers, grinning at me with his mischievously smile.

"Let's play then~."

\---- ----

"Aren't you tired of fighting these dull monsters, dove~? You almost have all the unimportant cards now." Hisoka has been cooping with me these past days, enjoying me beat players and capture monsters to sell them to gain money.

"Do you think I don't know, honey? I just find it amusing." I reply smiling after captures the umpteenth cute monster.

_Marimocchi. #673. D-80. Summons forth a Hyper Puffball. This little creature is a fast fellow. They are a really fast, hard to catch species. Catch one from the wild._

Hisoka looks at me with a bored demeanor. I approach him and sit on his lap rounding his neck with my arms. He seizes my waist and buries his face on my neck, sighing in resignation. I brush his hair chuckling.

"Please, dove, spare me this torture~. It’s been funny the first thirty times. After the hundred, it’s starting to feel a little repetitive."

"I love it when you beg, Hisoka. Do it more." I grin. He looks up at me with his narrow eyes in a way that makes me laugh. "Perhaps you prefer when I play with other players?"

"Is funnier seeing you torture other people instead of me~." He mumbles, tickling my neck with his breath, then kissing it.

"Ok, ok. I'll give you something to think about."

"Surprise me~." I stand up, followed by him, and we resume our journey.

"You say yourself that these monsters are dull. So easy to defeat. But that is only because we are Nen masters."

"Hm~."

"What about someone how doesn't know anything but the basics?"

"Do you mean all those villagers who had resigned themselves to living in the game because they are unable to leave?" I nod.

"There are people here that don't have deep knowledge in nen. After all, you only need Ren to enter the game."

"I see~. What is your point, dove?"

"Whoever makes this game, has an idea in mind. The idea of teaching nen to whoever was brave and smart enough to want to follow the hints."

"Hm~." Hisoka closes his eyes as if he was thinking.

"We have traveled almost the whole Island in this short time. Didn't it give you the feeling that it is divided by levels?"

"I don't usually play these kinds of games, dove~." I put out the map we bought in Masadora. The empty version I insisted on buying is almost complete.

"Well. Usually, some videogames are divided by zones that are built up thinking about a certain level a player must have to surpass it. This Island has a similar development. We encountered easier enemies the closer we were to the starting point. The further we move, the harder they will be. In theory." I explain, while pointing at the map.

"I see~." He smiles. I know he doesn't give fuck but still makes the effort to listen to me. "So, are we moving towards the harder ones?"

"We are a little blind, to be honest. Divided by zones doesn't mean that the levels are in ascendent order. We might end up facing lesser beings once again." He sighs.

"If this is what you want~." I'm starting to feel pity for him.

"Book." I search through the pages of the folder until I find the card I'm looking for. "Here. Use this one."

_Drift. #1016. F-200. SR. DS. Go to a random un-visited town. If all towns have been visited, the player stays at the same place and the card disappears._

"Hm~."

"Let's find out where it takes you. Then come back and we can do whatever you want. Deal?"

"Deal~." He smirks and kisses me before chanting the spell and disappear.

"WA... -it. You don't have cards to come back to me."


	30. Date (Arc: Greed Island)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff time with the clown- magician... with the... magician.

It’s been a whole day and Hisoka hasn't come back. I kept the journey alone and quite pissed off. I knew he was bored but I didn't think he was as much as to be that eager to abandon me. I scoff. I encountered several players that pay my rage with his cards and some others also with their lives. Truly pitiful.

I also gain cards on my own and cool my head. Yes, Hisoka was bored. Yes, Hisoka doesn't need to be by my side all the time, he's not a kid; in fact, he's a very independent man. Yes, I won't be mad at him when he comes back.

If he comes back...

Deep in my thoughts, I didn't notice the ball of light approaching me until I almost bump into the person.

No, it isn't Hisoka, sadly.

It’s a tall man with dark skin and short dark hair, wearing a worried expression. He has a weird device with a countdown on his shoulder. _Snap_. I blink twice before returning my attention to the man.

"I'm not here to fight." He raises his arms in a signal of peace.

"I can see that. Who are you? What do you want?"

"My name is Abengane. This thing you are looking at is a nen bomb planted by _The Bomber_. I'm warning all possible people of him before it explodes and kills me."

"And it should interest me because...?"

"Let me tell you, please. It’s important." I ponder for a while and end up shrugging.

"Ok. I have time."

"I arrived some days ago with the last batch of players of Mr. Battera contest." Battera... That name seems familiar. Gon and Killua did mention him before, right?

"Did you arrive with a couple of kids?"

"Yes. Do you know them?"

"Not inside the game. Have you spoken to them yet?"

"No-."

"Let's go to them. You can tell us all."

"Fine by me, they are my next stop. _Accompany_ on. Gon."

A light engulfs us and I feel tugged from the ground and into the air. The sensation is familiar as if I myself was flying but being led by an external force. A few seconds later, we land in front of Gon and another kid who isn’t Killua.

"(Y/N)!" Gon cheers before launching himself in my open arms. "What are you doing here?" I smile and hug him tight.

"Surprised?" He nods happily. "My little beast, how have you been? Where is Kill?"

"He went out of the game yesterday to register for the hunter exam."

"Oh! I'm sure my sweety will pass without problems. My, my! What have you been doing? You’ve grown so much!"

It’s difficult not to notice the increase in his powers. I guess Killua has been under the same training. Now that I stop to think, the female kid might not be a kid, she irradiates power too, although well concealed. I gaze at her and she immediately acts as a damsel in distress.

Transmutator... I'm sure.

"That's not important now, (Y/n)." Says Abengane, concerned.

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"What is that machine on your shoulder, sir?" Asks the girl.

"The Bomber. Will you listen to my story?"

Abengane finishes his tale by telling how the initial group was lured to cooperate in the collection of the cards to complete the game as soon as possible. It was all a trap so the Bomber could steal for himself all the cards earned by the group under the threat of not removing the bomb he planted on and kill them.

Also, he tells us about his abilities − _Snap_. I guess inform your victims about them is one of the conditions to activate it− and how they revealed all his plans just when all the members of the group were settled in their roles.

"Right now, the group is at the lair waiting for the Bomber to defuse the bombs. They probably believe the Bomber conditions."

"They’re as good as dead." I comment. He nods in agreement.

"Can't we do anything?" Asks Gon.

"Why didn't you attack all at once?" Questions the girl.

"That would be useless unless the first attacking would sacrifice themselves." I deduce.

"This is why I decide to explain this, to you two, especially. Although I've been warning several players on the Island like (Y/n), I think you are the ones who have the better chance to defeat him." He stands up and grabs a card from his blinder. "I'm going to use my remaining time to warn others. I'd like to ask you to do the same. And, if you can, avenge us, or at least, keep the Bomber from completing the game." Once he finishes his speech, he flies out.

"Are you going to help them?" I ask them.

"We can't do anything for them." Answer the girl. Gon nods.

"This doesn't change anything. I need to become stronger to help them. If I can't, then I fulfill his last wishes."

"He's right. Without spell cards, we can't do much. By the way, my name is Bisky."

"Pleasure, I'm (Y/n)."

"That's right! The first thing we should do is go to Masadora and buy spell cards."

"Sounds like a plan." I chuckle.

"Are you staying with us, (Y/n)?" Asks Gon, his eyes sparkling. I shake my head.

"No, I have some things to do." I smile sadly at his dejected face. "But I don't mind staying for your explanation on the training you're doing." I smile sweetly at the girl.

"Gon is near to reach is _Hatsu_ 's final form." She’s smart. She’s deviated from the conversation to not answer me.

"REALLY!?" Gon is super excited, jumping around Bisky.

"Really. It shouldn't take you much longer." She smiles.

"In that case," I stand up from my seat. "I don't want to spoil myself. I'd like to see how much you’ve grown up the next time we see each other."

"OK!"

"Take care, kids." I wink at them and walk away.

\---- ----

After a few hours, my thoughts return to Hisoka. The most probable scenario is him trying to find a card to come back to me, right? Having to fight players that he doesn't want to. That thought makes me laugh. My poor magician.

Although, he also can be waiting for me... I can come to him; I have the cards. That IS the actual scenario here. Tsk, stupid fucking clown.

" _Magnetic Force_ on. Chrollo Lucifer." A few seconds later, I land loudly in a plain inside a forest, in front of Hisoka, who is sat against a tree, resting.

"You made me wait, my evil dove~." I frown.

"You were supposed to come back."

"How? I have no cards." He smiles; his fucking signature smile that usually makes me want to kiss him now only makes me want to punch him.

"..."

"Don't be mad, (Y/n)." He stands up and rounds my waist with his arms, pulling me closer to him. "I knew you'll come to me. I was willing to wait forever for you~." He flatters me and pecks my lips. I scoff.

"Did you have fun all this time by yourself?"

"I was so alone without you, my dove~." I raise an eyebrow. "Although, that gave me time to prepare a funny thing to do."

"What is it?" I feel my anger melt away completely. Hisoka's plans are always funny. He puts his index finger on my lips.

"It’s a surprise~." I pout. "Trust me~." I laugh.

"Hard task you're asking me, honey."

"Let's go~." He puts a card out of his Book. After all, he had a card. Fucking liar. I cling onto him and prepare for the departure. " _Accompany_ on. Aiai~."

When the light surrounding us disappears, we face the most frightening sight I’ve encountered on this Island.

“What is this?” I ask dumbfounded.

A French town is in front of us. It has a beautiful big white French-style castle that stands out high above the rest of the city. The only problem is that over it an enormous bright red heart, spinning on itself, doesn’t stop singing the town name.

_Aiai. Aiai._

Obnoxious.

The town style is still gorgeous, but that thing transforms it into a place directly ripped from a cotton fluffy nightmare. Its cobblestone streets come to live with the people crashing accidentally into each other in recreations of _accidental fate encounters._

“Oh, I get it! This is Otome City!” I exclaim after witnessing some topic scene between an NPC and a random player, quite flustered to be showered with so much attention. Hisoka chuckles.

“Welcome to Aiai. The City of Love, my Evil Dove~.”

“It looks like a circus...”

“I’m glad you react this well to the theme~.” I shot him a stern look. “I can assure you, dove, I gave a look inside and there is nothing that looks like a clown in there~.” I look at him from head to toe, trying to muffle a laugh. He narrows his eyes while raising an eyebrow.

“Sorry, sorry~.” I sing sang, stepping in front of him. He sighs.

“Let’s not have that conversation again, ok~?” He smiles sweetly at me while brushing a lock of hair behind my ear.

“Ok, honey.” I tip-toe to kiss him. He rounds my waist with his arms and pulls me up before leaving me on the ground slowly. We walk around the city until we find a lovely café and sit at a table on the terrace, side by side.

“This town has many lovely shops so I thought of having a date with you here in the meantime. What do you think, my dove~?” he rests his arm on the backrest of my chair while resting his ankle on his thigh. I lean to him, smiling.

“I-.” Before I can answer, a tall, slender, fit, handsome man with long black hair tied in a low tail greets me. He wears a butler uniform and has a little notebook in his hand.

“Good morning, my lady. How can I serve you?” It’s evident that he’s only speaking to me. I look at Hisoka, who seems unfazed and bored. I shrug.

“I’d like to have a hot chocolate with carrot cake and a hot Mocca with cheesecake. Thank you.”

“I’ll be right back, my lady.” The NPC bows and steps inside the café to deliver our orders.

“Quite the sweet tooth you are, my dove. But Mocca will be fine, thanks~.”

“Hm? Oh no! Those both are for me.” Hisoka rolls his eyes while scoffing in amusement. I grin before burst into a laugh. “So, you brought me to a café where the staff will ignore you, eh?” He shrugs and leans to kiss my temple.

“I liked the menu~.”

“I-.”

“Here, my lady. I hope you find everything to your liking.” The NPC takes my hand and gently kisses it. Hisoka is, calm; or at least that’s what it seems. The hand behind my back is gripping the backrest of the chair with a little too much strength.

“Thank you.” I say smiling while I retreat my hand to rest it on Hisoka’s knee; he’s already sipping his coffee. The butler bows with a bright happy face and walks back inside.

I start to dig into my cakes, which I munch with utmost satisfaction, letting the rich flavor melt in my mouth. I let out pleased moans while eating, making Hisoka lick and bite his lip.

I take another piece of cake and bring it to his mouth while licking my lips, still savoring the last bite. He bites it and nods in agreement. We keep spending the morning in the café while observing the absurd scenes happening in the town.

“Can we play with the NPCs?” I ask excited after witnessing a player fail miserably in the conquer of a blonde tsundere NPC girl. Hisoka scoffs annoyed and I turn to him with an amused grin. “Why did you bring me here for, then?” He brushes my hair.

“Aren’t I enough, dove?” He pouts. “Don’t tell me you also want Illumi~?”

“Don’t make me start with Illumi, please.” I laugh while reaching for my phone and show a chat to him. “Look at this.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Baby Doll (needle)**

­­­­­­­­­­---------------------------------

\---- XX.XX ----

Last warning (Y/n)

Stop stealing my brothers!

(cover smile)

\---- XX.XX ----

Would you have dinner with me?

Sure

What’s the occasion?

Mother wants to meet you

Why does your mother want to meet me?

I warned you to not steal my brothers

Kalluto likes you

He told Mother about you

She’s excited about marriage

Forget I said anything

\---- XX.XX ----

(Y/n)

Nope

Mother won’t stop nagging me

At least meet her

\----

(Y/n)

\---- XX.XX ----

Please

\---- XX.XX ----

Don’t start

\----

Don’t ignore me

\----

This won’t keep you from meeting her

She’ll come to you

\---- XX.XX ----

Just meet her

I’ll talk her out about the marriage thing

Tell her I’m already married

Are you?

I am

How did you convince Hisoka to marry?

Why didn’t you invite me to the wedding?

I’m Chrollo’s wife

\----

When?

How?

6 years ago

I think...

I don’t remember

I hope this is enough to convince Mother

She’s quite stubborn

\----

What is Hisoka to you, then?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Yeah, my evil dove~. What am I to you?” He whispers, nibbling my earlobe, as he returns my phone. I giggle.

“You already know that.” I answer, cupping his cheek to kiss him. “If Chrollo is my husband, you are a lover.”

“ _A_ lover? How many do you need? How may do you have?” He scoffs almost as if he was offended. I laugh

“It’s surprising how similar you are to Chrollo.” He hugs me, burying his face in the curve of my neck.

“I kind of missed you, (Y/n). In York New you were all the time with him.”

“Are you jealous?” I chuckle. “As a lover, you shouldn’t be jealous if I spend time with my husband.”

“What’s the point of having a lover if you are going to spend that much time with your husband~?” He pouts, kissing my neck. As I’m about to respond to his affection, the butler NPC comes again.

“Everything all right, my lovely lady?” I can hear Hisoka gritting his teeth. I bet if he didn’t know this person is an NPC he’d have already punched the guy. I think he wants to do it anyway and that makes the moment even more wonderful. Who would have thought I ever see an actually jealous Hisoka? So cute.

“Perfect. Now, disappear before my boyfriend rips your digital heart out of your chest.” I answer him, sweetly smiling while I hand him the bill. He seems to understand it well as he stumbles out of our sight.

“Boyfriend.” Hisoka palates the word and nods, smiling. “I think I like that better.”


	31. Moonlight (Arc: Greed Island)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny time with the clown- magician, yes... whatever :)

"Oh, I understand. So that was it." Shalnark laughs.

"Hey! Instead of just laugh explain yourself, Shal." Reproaches Franklin.

"Sorry, sorry. This probably isn't Boss. He's still unable to use nen so he couldn't have entered the game."

"Then?" Ask Phinks.

"Greed Island is located to the east of York New, so I guess Boss came to the Island the same way we did and got chased away by big guy. As he's unable to come by the usual channel, he has hired someone and gives them his name so we could get his message."

"The exorcist is in Greed Island." Summarized Franklin.

"Change of plans again. Let's call the rest and we start searching for them."

"And then for the one that Boss sent here."

"Just a small correction~." Hisoka appears from between the trees, slowly approaching the surprised group. "I had the idea of using Chrollo's name. Congratulate me~, thanks to that you understood his message."

"Shut up, you clown." Spat Phinks. "I'd love to kill you right now but I let Boss deal with you."

"Where is (Y/n)?" Asks Feitan, ignoring everything that's happening.

"Hm~? Safe with-." I step out from behind a tree and stand beside Hisoka, in silence. He frowns and tsks his tongue.

"We know that Boss told the clown to watch over you. Don't worry, (Y/n), you'll be back with us soon." I don't move, nor respond. I can't. It's been a long time since I felt the pressure on my heart; the threat of the Judgement Chain.

"If you learn anything call me with _Contact_. I'll do the same." Hisoka wraps his arm around my waist and we start walking. "Bye~."

"Take care, (Y/n)." Says Korotopi, sweetly.

"Be alert, kid." Feitan advise me.

"Don't trust the clown!" Shots Phinks.

"If Boss had to resort to Hisoka..." Starts Shizuku.

"He only wants a fight against Boss."

"Yeah, but this only means his return is closer than we thought." Shalnark voice fades as we get further away.

"I hope they find the exorcist soon." I only speak when we are far away from the troupe while pressing a hand over my heart.

"I told you to stay in the town." Hisoka says in between annoyed and worried, tightening his grip on my waist.

"I don't care. I'm not missing any opportunity to meet them, even if I can't talk to them." He gazes at me, not adding anything else. "You don't know how it feels to yearn for something that you think you had lost forever. Having it in front of your eyes and not be able to take it because of an external force. Even though, you still want it and fight against that force... I hope you never know this awful feeling." Hisoka softens his gaze and leans to kiss the top of my head.

"My stubborn dove~." 

\---- ----

We are back at Aiai when is closed night and, surprisingly, I find myself with the most astonishing sight I've encountered on this Island. The embarrassing picture that I saw this morning when we arrive at the outskirts of the town has nothing to do with the bucolic scene in front of my eyes.

The bright light of the full moon bathes the beautiful French town that raises up on the horizon, not far from us, lighten by thousands of colorful streetlights on the cobbled streets.

The white big French-style castle stands out high above the rest of the city, lightened with festivity colors and over it, the enormous red heart is quieted and radiates a warm soft red light.

"It's gorgeous." I murmur. Hisoka looks at me smiling.

"Indeed~." He takes my hand and leads me to a side road.

"Aren't we going back to the town?"

"No~."

He guides me through a path that rounded the enormous city. It's beautiful scenery. Everything is quiet; the only sounds are our breaths and our steps on the cobbled road.

The moonlight projects blueish tones on the path that becomes yellowish each time we pass a streetlight. The road is surrounded by carefully tended plants and trees, strategically placed along it to give the sensation of being in the middle of a forest even though you are near to the town walls.

Not long after we enter the side road, the sound of waves and the salty flavor in the air reach my senses. My eyes open wide and I gaze at Hisoka, who is smiling, focused on the path in front of us.

We emerge to what I supposed is a private beach. A small place separated from the rest of the coast that faints in the distance. The only light is provided by the white big full moon above us. I quickly take my shoes off and run on the sand, feeling it soft under my feet.

"Do you like it, dove~?" I turn around to smile at him.

"Are you kidding? I love it!"

He nods, his smile never left his face, and summons a few things out of his Book that he places in the sand. I approach him to see a well-prepared picnic. There is wine, food, desserts... Once everything is settled, he sits in the cloth and takes off his shoes. He wraps my hand and pulls me between his leg, trapping me completely against his body with his arms.

"I can't eat like this, Hisoka." I laugh.

"I'll feed you~." He grabs a bite of something that I didn't manage to see before he covers my eyes and puts it on my lips. I take his hand and open my mouth, sticking my tongue out, to catch the piece of food. I make sure to trap his fingers inside my mouth in the process and lick them clean while retreating them. 

"This is delicious!" I exclaim after I bite it and melt at the flavor.

"It is? Let me taste it~."

He grabs my chin to make me face him. He steals my lips while wrapping his hand around my neck. His tongue exploring and tasting my mouth and tongue. Once he pulls apart, he licks his lips looking into my eyes.

"Delicious, indeed~." Fuck. If the whole night is like this I won't survive.

Luckily for my heart, the rest of the dinner went by without mayor incidents, others then feed and kiss each other in a way that let me keep breathing for more than a second.

"Thank you, Hisoka. This night has been perfect." I lean on his chest, resting my head on his shoulder. I close my eyes to enjoy the salty breeze on my skin and the pleasant sound of the waves breaking on the nearby rocks.

"This isn't all, dove." He kisses my cheek. "Open your eyes."

He doesn't need to repeat himself as my eyes snap open when the shooting sound starts surrounding the place. Colored lines ascent to the sky, reaching the moon and beyond, to explode in amazing forms that descent as a rain of dying fire upon the ocean.

"Happy New Year, (Y/n)~."

I can't answer him, my mouth is wide open in amazement. I hug his arms instead, sinking into his body. He hums happily while kissing my hair.

Once the fireworks are done, I turn around and kiss Hisoka passionately until I lay him down on the sand. He responds to it willingly, seizing my ass and intertwining his fingers on my hair to deepen the kiss. I slid my hands under his shirt, feeling his warm skin before I strip it off him. I sit up, straddling him to contemplate him.

His hair is disheveled, falling over his reddened face; his honey eyes clouded by pleasure, hungrily devouring my figure; his mouth is slightly opened, licking his lips in anticipation; his hands firmly resting on my thighs, daring to caress under my clothes; his half-erection pressing against my ass, begging me to keep undressing him and me.

I smirk. As I stand on my feet, he lifts his torso by resting in his elbows, following my every move. I walk a couple of steps back, playing with the hem of my top before slowly pulling it up to my waist, breast, and head. I throw it to him, who is now completely sitting up covering his mischievous smile, looking up at me while enjoying the show.

I pace around, unbuttoning my shorts until I'm behind him. I kneel pressing my chest to his back, making sure I'm caressing his body every moment, and nibble his neck and ear. His breaths became rapid and short, letting out small moans. I stand up again, brushing my body against him while doing so, and lean over him.

I wrap my hand around his neck and forcefully pull on his hair to make him look at me. This time I clearly hear him moan with a satisfied smile on his perfect face. I reward him with a kiss while letting my shorts slid down my legs. The moment he's about to grab my head I break the kiss

"You can't touch me." I sweetly whisper in his ear before lick it. He answers with a growl but stays still. I walk again in front of him and observe that he's already hard.

I kneel again while unbuttoning my bra, letting it fall on the sand, and walk between his legs, caressing, kissing, and biting his skin there where it meets my mouth. Brushing my breast on him until I'm on top once more, but never touching his erection. I pull him to another kiss just to enjoy his struggle, his fight to don't touch me as my nipples brush against his chest.

"(Y/n)~." He moans the second I pull apart from the kiss and resume my travel down his body. I stop just in front of his cock, giving it a playful bite over his clothes. Hisoka throws his head back. With one last smirk, I stand up, waiting until he's looking at me to turn around and teasingly push down my underwear. "Fuck!"

He stretches his hands, successfully trapping my hips to pull me to him, forgetting about the 'no touching' thing. Passing my thigh over his shoulder, he buries his mouth on my heat, seizing me so I can't move.

I grab his head, pulling at his hair the moment his tongue gets in contact with me, losing it when is introduced inside, sucking and brushing my clit with his nose with each move, making me moan uncontrollably.

He smacks my ass before moving his tongue to my clit and a hand inside me, introducing a couple of fingers at once. His other hand travels down to free his cock from its prison, stroking himself at a fast pace, giving the most attention to the tip before pumping up and down his length over and over again.

As I watch him pleasuring himself the rush strikes me and I release on Hisoka with a loud moan. He keeps sucking and lick me until he cums, driving me to another explosion. My legs give up and I fall on him, who easily catches me and kisses me.

"Don't you think we are done, dove~." He kisses me, giving me a taste of my sweet self. I smirk into the kiss before escape from his grasp towards the ocean.

The moon is reflected in the dark waters, that greet my feet with a cold caress. I walk further until it reaches my waist and I sink myself in it. I indulge myself in the pleasant shivers the cold water mixed with the night air against my warmed skin is giving me.

Soon enough I feel Hisoka's warmth against my back. He brushes his hands over my body, slowly caressing my back, moving upfront through my waist, slightly scratching my belly and up to my breast, fondling it while kissing my neck, jawline, mouth, and back to the neck. Breathing heavily, I turn my head to the side to give him space, resting it on his shoulder.

While massaging one boob he traps the nipple between his index and middle fingers and plays with it. The other had traveled back down to the hip and pulls me towards him. His erection pressed against my back, twitching. He moves his hips to fit it between my legs, searching for the entrance. I open my legs and guide his dick inside me.

He breathes in my ear and quickly starts pounding. I wrap my hand on his hair while he keeps biting me and moves at his pace, melting into the sensation. He turns my head and traps my lips, rounding my waist with the hand he had in my hip, pressing me against him.

"You're so perfect, (Y/n)." Hisoka whispers over my lips and before I can say anything, he traps them again. I give myself entirely to him.

He gets out and turns me around grabbing me by the neck without breaking the kiss. I round his waist with my legs and his back with my arms, his erection pressing at my entrance again.

He seizes my hips and shoves himself inside me, deeply, moving his hand to cup my ass and keep the pace. Each time he leaves to thrust once again, I feel the cold touch from the water, just to be filled with his long warmth right after. Our moans get lost in the sound of the waves.

He thrust deep and slow while showering me with kisses, biting my neck and shoulders. I do the same to him, scratching his back and chest and pulling his hair so our lips meet. Here in the water, I'm completely at his mercy, not being able to take control.

Grabbing the nape of my neck to kiss me, his movements become faster and less rhythmic until he thrust one last time burying himself deep inside me with a low growl and tightening his grip on my head.

Even after finishing, we don't pull apart. He's hugging me tightly while we float far away from the coast, following the ocean rhythm, bathing in the moonlight.

"We should go back." He looks at the beach, attempting to swim towards it but I tighten my grip on his waist.

"Don't go..." My voice is a whisper as I hide my face on his chest.

"Ok." Hisoka brushes the strains of hair stuck to my face and kiss my forehead before lean back to float on the water, allowing the waves to keep cradling us.

We wake up on the coast with the first rays of sunlight. I shivered in the cold even though Hisoka is still hugging me, but being as wet as we are doesn't help. I manipulate the water on the surface of our skins and hair to dry us both. He squirms, letting out a soft groan before opening his eyes and smile at me.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." I mock him, leaning to kiss him, an action that he uses to roll over me, taking control of the situation.

"Good morning, dove~. I hope you slept well; we have a long year ahead of us."


	32. Texture Surprise and Mutiny (Arc: Greed Island)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might have notice that last week I just post all of the 31 chapters at once (as if that could have go unnotice xD) that's because I was posting at Wattpad but some friend knock some sense into me and sugested that I post it here too.
> 
> So, I hope you enjoy this adventure with me because there are still many chapters ahead... As you certainly have discovered, I'm following the manga/anime and inserting my story in it... not much of an intelectual plot-development but is my story nontheless so I'm going to love it either way.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Several weeks have passed since New Year. The troupe has been in contact with Hisoka with good news: they might have found the exorcist. Feitan and Machi are still gathering intel so it isn't for sure yet, but the moment in which I can be with Chrollo again is getting closer.

I went to Masadora to buy provisions for Hisoka and me and some more spell cards. Once I finish my shopping, I travel back to Aiai and walk to the nearby area where I last left Hisoka.

Just when I put a foot inside the denser part of the wood, I sense Hisoka's aura growing stronger by the second. Is he being attacked-? WHAT THE FUCK ARE THE KIDS DOING HERE?

I sprint and manipulate the wind to reach the origin of all the auras that are gathered around. I arrive at a lake. Hisoka is naked in front of Gon and Killua, that are in battle mode. Bisky is also there, reveling in the sight a very naked Hisoka is displaying.

"Just as I expected~. You have grown quite a bit, haven't you~?" Hisoka's excitement raises, giving the uninvited guests quite the show.

"HISOKA!" I command the water to surround him. I have to put all my self-control to not drown him right there. "GET DRESSED, PERVERT!" I hear him laugh behind the water wall.

"Yes, yes~."

"YOU KIDS, NO ONE HAS EVER TEACH YOU HOW DISRESPECTFUL IS TO STARE AT SOMEONE WHILE THEY'RE BATHING?" The boys look at the ground embarrassed and I use this time to calm myself taking deep breaths.

"(Y/N)? What are you doing here? Are you with Hisoka again?" Asks Killua.

"What do you mean? Gon didn't tell you that we've already met?"

"Ups, I forgot." Killua starts arguing with Gon. I step beside them and pull them apart from each other.

"What are _you_ doing _here_?"

"We are looking for him." Says Gon.

"Why are you looking for Hisoka?"

"They are looking for Chrollo, dove~." He appears, dressed, to Bisky's evident disappointment.

"I have a question. Why are you here?"

"We also looking for Chrollo, of course." Hisoka signals between him and me with a lazy movement of his hand. What the-? Hisoka sends me a meaningful gaze and I don't do anything but sigh. He better explains later. "There is a way to remove Kurapika's nen."

"We know."

"Well, well~." He chuckles. "We wanted to tell Chrollo, so we're looking for hints to where we might be. Then is when I remember some members of the Spider were interested in this game. I thought they might be aware of Chrollo's whereabouts so, I used his name to have a chance to drag them to me."

"Right, he was pretending to be a member." Remembers Killua.

"My turn to ask~. You couldn't have come here just to ask a simple question, right?"

"No, that's why we came." Gon states, innocently. I laugh from the bottom of my heart at Hisoka's dumbfounded expression. As if he doesn't know this fucking brat is that purely simpleminded.

"Excuse me, Sir." Bisky steps forward with her demeanor of damsel in distress. "Actually, we are looking for strong and skillful fighters, will you both join us?"

"Hm~. Sure."

"Why not?" I say between breaths, still laughing. "Why are you looking for strong people?"

"Wait!" A man I didn't notice until now speaks. "I refuse to let him join us. She's fine, but he's a pervert."

"Nah, it's fine, Goreinu. In fact, I think we are very much alike." Says Bisky. I see. She knows better than to trust Hisoka. Better keep your eyes on the dangerous people than let them roam free, eh?

"Let's go to Aiai..."

"Please let's not." I whimper, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"… is a great place to meet new people. You might find what you need there."

We get going to the tortuous Otome City. Killua is wary of Hisoka; he can sense something isn't right in his explanation. He also knows Hisoka is a skillful liar so he's struggling to figure out what is it.

"(Y/n)." Here he comes.

"Yes, sweety?"

"Why are you here?"

"To locate the spider."

"But you can't communicate with them."

"There is where Hisoka enters."

"Why do you want to find them, then?"

"If the troupe know where Chrollo is, Hisoka can go to him himself; if not, he tells them that nen can be removed and they can go and find someone with the ability. Either way that means I can be free from Kurapika's nen." Killua's eyes widen. He must have forgotten that I also am a victim of the blonde's rage.

"Why don't you ask K-."

"Gon." I cut the boy off with a stern command, shooting him a serious gaze. "He and I didn't end on good terms. The last thing he did was to put a chain around my heart to try and bound me to his will. I don't think asking him to remove it will have a satisfactory result." Gon shuts his mouth.

"You're right, sorry." I pat his head.

"Little beast, Kurapika and I are now walking different paths. You must accept it. I don't wish him wrong but I doubt we can go back to how things were before."

"Yes, I understand." The boys suddenly shiver and turns to face Hisoka.

"You, walk in front!" Shouts Killua. Without complaints, Hisoka comes by my side and the boys go to the back with Bisky.

"Hisoka, explain." He hums.

"If we tell them that what we need is already here, they will do everything in their power to stops us~."

"I thought that would amuse you."

"It would, indeed. But I've put off my fight with Chrollo for too long and you need to get rid of that chain before doing something stupid regarding the troupe that I can't help you avoid. You won't die if not by my hand, (Y/n)~. You're next after Chrollo."

"Aaaawww. You really care about me~." I cheer in a mocking tone, clinging onto his arm. He shrugs smirking.

"Am I not your boyfriend, dove~?"

Once we arrive at Aiai, right after we step inside the town, NPCs start to collide with our group. I knew this would happen. Hisoka points out the things that they are doing wrong in order to achieve the romance route and Killua discovers soon enough that there is no need for us to be in this city. Maybe this event has led him to found the truth about Hisoka's lies.

"Hey, Killua." Gon reaches for him. "I thought about it and we should recruit Tsezugerra and his team. Even if he doesn't want to join us, is better to meet and have him in our Books."

"Right."

"(Y/n), show me your list." Oh, no. If I do that, they will know we met the troupe but I can't doubt in front of them if I want to keep Hisoka's lie. I have no other choice...

"Ok. Book."

"List~?" Asks Hisoka while approaching me. Is he trying to buy time?

"The Books have a list of players that you have met through the game. I want to know if there is someone named Tsezuguerra in (Y/n)'s."

"I didn't meet anyone with that name."

"Let me see." Says Killua. I let him watch my blinder. "No... He isn't here." I ruffle his hair a little too hard.

"Do you think I'm blind, brat?" 

"NO! I'M SORRY!" He tries to get rid of my not-so-gentle patting to no avail.

"Hisoka, can we look in yours, please?" Asks Gon again.

"Book~. Here he is."

"Seriously?" Killua runs to him and checks his folder. So, he has already found out the missing piece in Hisoka's puzzle of lies. Too bad that you know nothing about Texture Surprise, my sweet baby.

"Use this card, Hisoka. We'll talk."

" _Contact_ on, Tsezuguerra~."

\---- ----

There is a card called ‘Plot of Beach’ that needs at least fifteen players to launch the event to obtain it. Gon's group is planning to recruit another nine members to do so. He already has Hisoka and me joining them.

We only need to find five more people who aren't interested in the game and want to go back to reality as Tsezuguerra and his group agreed to join us too, but not before Killua demanded to see his _Ren_. The tall man concentrates nen on his legs before jumping to reach high in the sky.

"I want to try." Killua and Gon start jumping and on his first try, they humiliate the poor man by beating his record.

"Killua, once more."

"No. You won't stop until you win. By the way, you pass, Tsezuguerra."

While the kids are competing and the adults are planning the strategy, Hisoka approaches me and passes his arms over my shoulders, hugging me from behind, resting all his weight on my back.

"When exactly did you learn my Texture Surprise, dove~?" His breath in my ear makes me shiver. "I remember only showing it once to you."

"Texture Surprise?" I grab his hands while feigning ignorance.

"Back in York New, I found it weird when Chrollo said you didn't have the tattoo, but now it all makes sense." I smirk.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He then whispers in an even lower voice.

"Tell me then, (Y/n), how did you hide the troupe member's names from your list~?" I guess someday I'll have to tell him the real purpose behind my book... But today is not that day.

"Hm... Magic~." I moan, turning around with a cocky smile on my face. "A magician never reveals its tricks, honey." I peck his nose and go with the boys. He scoffs, amused.

"So now my evil dove is a magician, eh~?"

"We only need to choose who does which sport." Says Goreinu.

"You know which sports are?"

"We've confirmed eight games so far, but they may change them depending on the wins and losses."

To obtain the card, we need to chase away Reiza and his fourteen devils, a group of pirates that have taken over a port city named Soufrabi. They will leave the town if we manage to score eight victories in a number of sports chosen by them.

Each side has a total of 15 representatives, none of which can compete more than once. If we lose, nothing bad occurs we just have to come back with a different team, meaning we can change one member. We assign one of the known sports to each of us and start looking for the last recruits.

\---- ----

During a week we have trained and know we are ready to go for the real deal. We enter the hideout of the pirates, a gym-like open space prepared to accept the sports challenge.

The first one is Boxing assigned to Barry, one of the members of Tsezuguerra's group. His opponent is a pirate who specializes in long-range attack with his emitter's powers. Sadly for him, Barry is a short-ranged attacker and he wins easily, not letting the pirate use his ability.

The second sport, Bowling, is won by Rodriot and the third, Basketball, is won by Kess; both also from Tsezuguerra group. While they were winning, I've been observing the pirate boss, Reiza.

His aura is smooth, calm, and very, very powerful. So much more than the rest of the pirates together. And he seems interested in us.

"You all, forget about your encounters. I take care of this myself." He states happily. But one of the pirates isn't happy at all.

"NO! I'm tired of following your orders. From now on I'll do whatever I want!" A big fat guy is putting on a mutiny. "I want to beat that kid!" He yells while pointing at Killua. I step forward to shield him, I know he doesn't need it, is just instinct.

"You are breaking the contract, Bopobo. You'll go back to jail." Contract? Jail? Reiza is a Game Mater...

"I'm tired of play this stupid game. Guys, if we join forces, we can take him down and we can escape this damn Island. Who is with-?" The man never end his phrase. His head explodes in a rain of blood, flesh, and brains.

Reiza had focused his aura in a small ball of light and had thrown it towards the instigator of the mutiny. _Snap. Emitter_. The big corpse falls flat with a loud sound, dying the wooden floor with the red of his blood.

"I warned him." Says Reiza nonchalantly. "Well, I'm next."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is entering my favorite part of the arc: the dodgeball game. 
> 
> I love it so I hope you also love it when you read the match next week ;).


	33. Dodgeball (Arc: Greed Island)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favourite part fo the anime.
> 
> I used to play this game in P.E. and school breaks and I still love it... Except for the part about ripping heads from bodies...
> 
> Anyways, enjoy ;)

After witnessing Reiza blow up his subordinate's head with his powerful aura, panic spread between the five members of our group that are here just to fill numbers.

They are nothing compare to any of us, but being confirmed about that in such a cruel display has made them want to run away. Tsezuguerra and Goreinu manage to convince them that they aren't here to fight and they'll never face Reiza.

"Hey! What about the sumo match now that he's dead?" Asks Killua.

"Hm? Your victory, of course." Killua then points at one of the five fillers, giving him the victory. My smart little boy. He was the one who wanted the sumo fight, but now he can still fight and one of the fillers is free for sure.

"Now we have four wins." He cheers.

"We are going to play an 8vs.8 game. Dodgeball." Reiza expands his aura and several figures appear, numbered from zero to seven. _Snap. Manipulation. Conjuration_. "It will be one victory per person. The winning team obtains eight victories. These are my players, choose yours."

Panic raises again between the fillers. We need one more person to complete eight players. I decide to ignore them, they'll be out of here in no time. Instead, I walk closer to one of the conjured figures to examine it. _Snap_.

"Fascinating." I mumble, smiling. "Reiza and his devils it's his nen ability, nor the pirates." Reiza nods, observing my every move. "So many conjurations at the same time. You'll be the referee?" I ask number zero.

"Yes ma'am."

"Just so everything is clear, we'll be using a regular ball. Although infused with nen it'll have the same force as the nen projectile from before." And that's the cue for the fillers to run. I can avoid the chuckle that scapes me.

"Nope. That didn't help." Reiza laughs at my remark. "And I suppose we can't play only with seven members, right?" He shakes his head.

"What's the point of gathering fifteen people, then?"

"Saying this to an NPC may have no point but, wasn't Bodoro one of your allies? What has he done to deserve to be killed?" Inquires Gon, visibly upset.

"Homicidal burglary and homicidal rape, among eleven other charges."

"This is the real world, my little beast." I comment casually while I keep pacing around Reiza's nen devils, examining them.

Tsezuguerra then proceeds to explain everything to the kids including that revealing this fact to the players is forbidden, that Reiza is a real person and the pirates are probably convicts. Reiza talks down about the issue, confirming that Green Island is isolated from the exterior world.

"Then," Gon cheers up suddenly. "Could Ging be here?" Reiza freezes for a split of a second.

"Oh! You are Gon." The middle-aged man's aura expands fiercely, getting stronger by the moment. "Your dad told me to not go easy on you." Of course, Gon is delighted. I scoff amused. Suicidal kid.

By then, the fillers have fled on a stampede and nothing that the rest of the team might say will convince them to stay. Goreinu uses his ability, similar to Reiza's, and summons a white gorilla. This is perfectly fine as it's a nen ability.

"The rules are as it follows. Seven players inside the court, one outside. A team loses when there is none left inside the court. When a player inside the court is hit by a ball thrown by an opponent, is out, and has to move outside to keep playing from there. However, at any time while there is at least one member inside the court, any other member of the team from outside can say 'back' and get inside. You can use it only once. The 'cushion' system is in effect. If the ball falls..." I gaze at Gon. I can see the steam getting out of his ears while the referee keeps going through the rules.

"Just catch or dodge the ball." Killua, encourages him.

The game begins with Goreinu's gorilla and devil One outside the field. Zero throws the ball up in the air and Killua catches it for our team; well, it seems more like Reiza has let our team start.

Goreinu takes Four and Five out and then is when the fun begins... For Reiza. He provokes Goreinu, who falls for it and throws the ball with all his might once more, infused with nen this time.

Reiza doesn't even have a battle stance. He raises a hand and stops the ball as if it was a pass from an ally. Ok, now we have visual proof he's a beast and we are fucked.

I don't know if I'm the only one who has noticed that he has three players outside the field, surrounding us. I don't like that.

"Very well. Now, the counter-attack."

Reiza infuses the ball with his powerful nen and prepares to launch it. Getting all the inertia he can, he throws the ball aiming for Goreinu. Its speed is so high that it's impossible for him to dodge and he isn't powerful enough to survive if he tries to catch it.

IT'S GOING TO KILL HIM.

"White Goreinu!" _Snap_. The gorilla has received the impact of the ball, disintegrating itself completely. Goreinu has switched himself with the beast and is now safe and sound outside the court. Well... He might have mental sequelae.

"Nice ability. Well, let's continue." Reiza comments nonchalantly and passes the ball to Five, Five passes the ball to One, One to Four, Four to Reiza, Reiza to Five, and so on. The ball is but a blurred spot

shifted between them at full speed, almost impossible to follow, forcing us to retreat to the center of our court.

Four makes a last pass aimed at Tsezuguerra, who is too slow to notice even with the warning of the kids. He gets hit, falling flat, and the ball bounce on the floor before Killua can catch it.

Once he does, he seems quite surprised and worried. I approach him and he offers me the ball. When I take it, I almost sink to the floor. I didn't expect it to be this heavy. We both exchange a meaningful gaze and look at the man, then at Hisoka.

"Tsezuguerra out. An injured player can't play from outside the court. Mind that." Says Zero.

"Honey, your turn to shine." Hisoka grins when I offer him the ball.

"Ok, dove~." He launches the ball and takes out Three before retreat it back to his hand. "Well~. Let's make this funny, shall we~?"

"Referee, a question." Says Killua. "Can the last player inside the court use 'back' the moment it's hit?"

"That's not allowed. There will be no players inside the court for a moment and that team will lose. But it will be allowed for a player outside to use 'back' just before the last player is hit. Mind that 'back' is a personal right, it can't be given to any other player."

"Ok~. Reiza will be the last." Hisoka ready the ball once again and aim it to Six with a powerful throw. But right before it hits it, it merges itself with Seven, resulting in number 13, who catches the ball, making Hisoka retreat his bungee.

"IS THAT ALLOWED?" Snap Killua at the referee.

"It is."

"Then they can separate too? Tsk" Killua scoff, landing a disapproving glare at the referee and number Thirteen.

"Yes, but never exceeding the player limit."

"My turn again." At the sound of Reiza's voice, we all step back. The boys go on _Ken_ , ready to catch the ball. My reckless kids. "OH! Good." Cheers Reiza. "At least, you won't die from this. Let's go, Gon!"

"Bright it on!" Reiza prepares his most powerful shot until now. The ball flies in a second, aiming at Gon's head. The boy protects his head with his arms and use _Ko_ on them. MISTAKE! You let your legs unprotected!

"GON!" He gets hit and the inertia sends him flying away to the back of the building, where he crashes against the wall. The ball gets stuck on the ceiling, in a deep hole that the impact has made. I run to Gon followed by Killua and Bisky.

"My little beast... DON'T DO THAT EVER AGAIN!" I yell, cradling him in my arms. I thought I lost him. "Don't ever forget your legs."

"I'm ok." I cup his face between my hand, thoroughly examining him. He's perfectly fine except for a small injure in his forehead. "Next time I'll catch it."

"Gon out. The ceiling and the walls are considered extensions of the floor. The landing point is at your team court, so you'll have the ball."

"I'm using 'back'." He says. Killua and I sigh. We know who stubborn he is."

"Ok, but wait until we have two players in our court." Commands Bisky. Gon nods.

We start again and Killua passes me the ball, and I pass the ball back to Killua. We are buying time for Gon to be treated. I look at Goreinu, he may not be physically injured, but his mind is still not right. I pass the ball to Killua one last time and approach Goreinu without leaving the boundaries of our field.

"Explain to me how your nen ability works."

"What?"

"Don't waste more time and tell me." He does as I say.

_Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap._

"Good."

"A-Are you ok? Y-your eyes..."

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you." I materialize my book, which makes Hisoka raise an eyebrow out of curiosity. He approaches me while the rest remain alert, watching me from afar. I ignore them and look for Goreinu's profile to study it.

He can materialize a black gorilla too, but as we were seven players, he only used the white one. If I can make this work as I think I can... 

"Ok, let's try this." I signal Killua to pass me the ball and I approach Hisoka. I use my thumb to draw a cross on his forehead, that turns visible as if it was drawn with black ink.

"Do you miss him this much?" He mocks me before turning serious. "What are you up to, dove~?" I flash him a mischievous smirk which he returns immediately.

"Be ready," He nods. Whatever I'm thinking he knows it will be worthy.

"Ok~." We pass the ball between each other a few times before I throw it back at him at full strength.

"Hisoka to Reiza." Goreinu's Black Gorilla ability allows me to exchange the beast for another person.

I can't materialize a beast because that would add another member to our team, exceeding the number, so I turned Hisoka into the black beast instead. Reiza appears on Hisoka's previous spot and receives the hit on his face. The ball flies in the opposite direction.

Quickly, Two launches itself to catch the ball, but Hisoka is quicker. He grins and traps it with his bungee.

"Maybe another time~."

"Reiza out." Everyone from our team cheers.

"Hm. Such an interesting ability you have there, young lady." Reiza approaches me smiling.

"Is not mine."

"But you've used it very well. Back." I chuckle.

"Well, thank you. I might haven't done much, but at least I've made you use 'back'." He nods, quite pleased. "And I'm sorry to have hit you in the face. It wasn't on purpose." He raises his hand to touch his bruised face.

"Don't worry, young lady. It's allowed."

"The ball belongs to Reiza's team. If you are so kind as to give it to them, Sir."

"WHY IS THAT!" Snaps Killua again.

"Hisoka has trapped the ball while inside the other team's court. That disqualifies Reiza, but the possession stays in this court."

"NOW YOU ARE JUST MAKING UP RULES!"

"It's ok Kill. My fault. I didn't think about it." I pat his head gently to try and soothe him. He just looks at me pouting but gives up knowing we can do nothing about it.

"Well, let's see who will be the next one to be taken out of the field." Without wasting more time, barely giving us time to prepare, Reiza throws the murderer ball towards Killua.

He dodges to the right, fully aware that is impossible for him to catch it, but just after he does so, the ball turns ninety degrees to the left, in a straight line that has Bisky, I, and Hisoka in its way. Fuck, if Killua had dodged to the left, he'd have been killed.

We three move to dodge it without wasting time: Bisky and I jump and Hisoka bends his back, but the ball fall in the hands of Five, next to him, and he isn't in a position to dodge again.

"HISOKA!"

Five throws the ball directly towards his face. He covers it with both his arms and using his bungee, he manages to catch it and don't be killed in the process.

"Bisky out." States Zero, signaling her torn skirt.

"I'm sorry, it was my fault. Seems like our clothes count as part of our body." She looks around, searching for something and growing worried by the second. "Where is (Y/n)?"

"(Y/n)? (Y/N)!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :(


	34. Dodge-death (Arc: Greed Island)

"Where is (Y/n)?" Asks Bisky.

"(Y/n)? (Y/N)!"

"Easy boys. I'm here." I speak in a calm voice as I descend from the ceiling upside down, crosslegged, with the help of Bungee gum. "Look, I'm Spiderwoman." Hisoka laughs and grabs my head to kiss me. I could swear I've heard a sigh of relief coming from him. I kiss him back.

"You scared us, (Y/n)!" Shouts Killua, quite angry.

"Were you worried, sweety?" I ask him mockingly.

"S-shut up. Stupid."

"(Y/n) out." Announce Zero. "To whom belong this leg?"

"Oh, yeah, that's mine." I say, uncrossing my legs −what remains of one of them at least−, and swinging my limb in the air. "Sorry, guys. I didn't dodge it in time."

While trying to avoid the ball, I launched Bungee Gum to the ceiling at the same time I jumped, I manipulated the air under my feet to impulse myself faster and escape from the deadly shot, but I didn't do it quickly enough. The ball hit my left leg, ripping it off my body. I'm using my nen to prevent the blood loss, but it still hurts like a bitch.

"I can't comprehend how you managed to keep your composure and put on a show back then at Heaven's Arena, honey." Hisoka shrugs like it were nothing, playing with the ball. I push the ball trying to make it fall, forgetting completely about the fucking bungee, failing my purpose, and making him chuckle.

"(Y/n)... You lost a leg and still apologize?" Killua is shocked. He knows if he'd have dodged to the left, he would have ended up worse than my leg.

I smile warmly at him, detaching the bungee gum from the ceiling and flying towards him to pull him into my hug and pat his head.

"Don't fret, sweety. I can fix it." I fly towards the referee and retrieve my leg, which I examine as I fly to sit on the nearby bench. "It's a clean-cut, I was protecting my whole body so the bone and muscles broke neatly. Yep, I'll manage."

"She's a monster." I heard someone from Tsezuguerra team mumble. I grin and point at them with my detached leg, shifting my red eyes to each one of them.

"Keep the praises for later, boys. You haven't seen anything yet." I materialize my book and look for Machi's profile to start sewing back my lower extremity. I conjure the nen stitches and retreat the nen covering the rest of my leg.

Bones, veins, and flesh; I can see everything. So, with a hundred percent precision, I start stitching back the limb. Once done I stand up and walk a few steps, testing the result. I gaze at the men besides me, all of them with their eyes and mouths wide open.

I chuckle and turn to the court. FUCK, I forgot that I wanted to keep my main ability a secret from Hisoka! Well... I guess the time has come sooner than I expected. He passes the ball to Killua and approaches me.

"You have many things to explain to me, my magic dove~." He scoffs. I smile at him apologetically.

"I will." I bite my lip, looking into his golden eyes. In an attempt to divert his attention, I slide my hands up his chest and neck, whispering into his ear while brushing his messy hair back. "By the way, you were so sexy catching the ball..." He chuckles and grabs my wrists, pushing me away from him.

"Don't you try to change the subject~." I scoff, glaring at him while sticking out my tongue at him.

"Whatever. What do you think, honey?" I ask, stepping back and making a turn to display my leg.

"You're not as fast as she is but... Mm~." He moans. "Only the final touch remains~." He kneels on one leg while pulling a handkerchief out of nowhere and applies his Texture Surprise over my stitch, kissing it right after. "Perfect~."

While I was tending to my wound, Gon has used 'back' to return to the court. Only three players remain on each field.

"I found out something interesting~." Comments Hisoka. "If the ball passes through the outside of the court's limits it becomes much less destructive~." He chuckles, raising his right hand.

"Hisoka, you broke your fingers!" I say while putting them in place before splinting them.

"Only two~. And I wasn't using _Ko_." He smirks.

"Why are you smiling, crazy clown?"

"Should I remind you that you let the ball rip your leg off even using _Ko_ , my dove?" I avert my eyes, pouting like a child. Ok, ok. You win...

"Great then, we just have to dodge his attacks." Deducts Killua. But of course, Gon won't be satisfied with just that.

"That wouldn't be a win." The kids start arguing. "If you had dodged to the left, you'd be dead, Killua!" Gon's rage escapes through his pores. "We'll take him down completely!" Killua sighs but I can tell he's completely in.

"I assume you have a strategy~." Gon orders Killua to move to the center of the court, holding the ball. Then, he focuses his nen on his right fist. OH! His aura has grown bigger suddenly!

_SCISSORS, PAPER, ROCK!_

Gon punches the ball with all his might, making it fly towards Reiza. Just when he's about to receive the hit, the ball describes a curve and hits Thirteen. This one tries to catch it, but it's sent flying away from the court.

"Thirteen out. Catching the ball while outside the boundary is forbidden. Gon's team still has the possession." Tsezuguerra's group cheers the hit but of course, Gon isn't satisfied.

I look at Killua, worried. He's happy too but that hit has a prize and he's paying it. In order to let Gon's aura display its full potential, Killua has retreated his own, so his hands are receiving the impact completely unprotected. Gon has also noticed but remains quiet.

"The ball, please." Bisky request. She positions herself near Reiza and makes a swift throw that dodges the Game Master to hit Two and the floor right after. "Now, we're even."

"Two out." Just then, the devil kicks the ball so Reiza can catch it and maintain the possession.

"Time out, please." Tsezuguerra has also noticed that Killua is in no condition to hold the ball, and he's offering himself for the job but he isn't in the best physical condition to do it either.

"Don't worry old man. It's not that bad. Ouch-." I pull his hand out from his pockets. With only one hit, bones and flesh had been broken. I can tell because of the split skin, dripping blood, the purplish tone, and swellness. Killua's hands are wholly destroyed. "I can do it! I can hold the ball, Gon!"

"I knew his hands were injured." He says. "But I trust no one but Killua. I need him to do it." Everything is settled. I look at Killua, who has his head down, to hide his embarrassment probably. I hug them both burying their faces on my chest as I chuckle.

"I hope you didn't forget that you must retrieve the ball, kids."

"I know, (Y/n). I have a plan." Gon seems confident. They go back to our team's court and whisper with Hisoka.

"We can resume the match." Reiza snaps his fingers. All his devils around the court −except Zero, the referee− disappear and return to him. His dispersed aura is now gathered back in its right place.

He focuses all his nen on the ball and throws it to the air, walks a few steps, and jumps to hit the ball. He's going for a volleyball spike. Our team is already in position. I observe what they're doing. It's a clever approach to this problem.

Making a strange combination, Gon is first in line, in charge of receiving the ball, so he focuses his nen on his hands. In the back, Hisoka, in charge of stabilizing the impact and maintain the ball in place. In between them, Killua focuses his nen on all his body.

He has the most important position as he's in charge of the formation balance, switching between offensive and defensive he acts as both shock-absorber and brake. Their nen are all combined and ready.

Reiza hits the ball, which flies at an incredible speed towards the trio, directed to Gon. He catches it, Hisoka hastily uses his bungee to stick it to Gon's hands, and Killua puts all his strength in stopping the inertia with which the shot is making them move.

Complete succeed!

"Good job, boys! You were perfect, Kill!"

"S-Shut up."

"TALENTED!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Don't be shy, sweety!" I laugh. Killua sticks his tongue out at me as he takes the ball and moves to the center, taking his previous position once again.

Gon gets ready. He closes his eyes and takes deep breaths, focusing on his nen. His _Ken_ grows big; is smooth and calm, like a big river flowing down. Suddenly, he frowns and his aura explodes, going wild, growing bigger and bigger in an orangish tone, reflecting his resolution.

"Son of a-." I cover my mouth in astonishment. I'm so proud of my boy. "My little monster..." He wants to make this the last shot. By gathering absolutely all the strength he has left in his fit, he starts chanting.

_SCISSORS, PAPER, ROCK!_

Gon strikes and Killua is pushed back from the expansion. Reiza position himself to receive the ball. He won't be able to catch it with the amount of power it's been infused with and the impact will probably take him out of the field. What are you going to do, Sir?

He focuses his nen on his forearms, getting ready to take the shot, and deflected it back straight to Gon. Fuck, they won't have time to combine themselves again. The ball approaches Gon with the power of both of them together. He isn't dodging.

"GON!" Gon falls flat on the ground, the ball almost brushing his hair, a few millimeters above his head. He has fainted from exhaustion. We win.

"It's not over yet~." Hisoka catches the ball with his nen, engulfing it Bungee Gum. With so much inertia, the ball passes through him, but the elasticity of the bungee sends it back to Reiza with the same or more amount of power. "Victory must be absolute, right, Gon~?"

Reiza positions himself to repeat his last move. "Hm?" He seems confused as to why the ball isn't hit back as before.

"Bungee Gum possesses the properties of both rubber and gum~." Hisoka has stuck the ball to Reiza's arms, not leaving him until he's completely out of the court due to the inertia pushing him back.

This time, we have won for good.

"Reiza out. Catching the ball while outside the boundary is forbidden. Gon's team wins." I run towards the kids, Gon is regaining consciousness at the same time I get on the floor to hug him.

"I'm proud of you, Gon. You too, Kill." I pull him into my arms and snuggle them. "I'm so proud of you both. Good job." They laugh and hug me back.

"What about me, dove~?" Hisoka demands my attention too, showing me his damaged hands. "I broke all my fingers this time~." I stand up from the ground and grab his shirt to pull him into a kiss. I ignore the kids making puking noises behind me.

"You're a stupid meddlesome clown." I accused him, breathing over his lips. He grins and kisses me back. "Let's treat your hands. Yours too, Kill."

"Can you fix their hands with that ability of yours, (Y/n)?" I pause to think about it.

"It might be possible, yes. But I can't do miracles. Keep that in mind."

"As promised, we'll leave the Island." Interjects Reiza. That's right, this was a game event. We were so into it that we forgot. "By the way, my apologies for having rip out your leg, young lady." I touch it by instinct and smile.

"Don't worry. I've fixed it perfectly."

"You're a truly interesting person. You remind me of a certain someone." He shakes my hand, smiling. "It's been a pleasure to meet you all. Now, if you want, Gon, I'll answer your questions about Ging."

Reiza and Gon walk away to be alone. Bisky and I take charge of mending the mess these two have made on themselves. After fixing Killua's hands, I let Bisky bandage him.

Then, I sit beside Hisoka on the bench and start to put all his fingers in place before I splint and bandage them, again. Once I finished, Hisoka kisses my forehead as a sign of gratitude.

I rest my head on his shoulder while looking at Gon, managing to catch something of what the Game Master is telling my boy.

"...even if is only one person in this world, as long as someone believes in you, then you will be saved..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually imagine (Y/n) descending from the ceiling as if she was spiderman in the second movie (old trilogy) when M.J kisses him under the rain. 
> 
> I wanted to recreate that scene with Hisoka because I found it funny and it was a way to maintain "suspense" for when it was discovered that she lost her leg.
> 
> And that last conversation with Reiza... What can he posibly mean? And that last hopefull phrase that he gives Gon... hhhmm?
> 
> What do you think?
> 
> Nothing more to add besides that we are getting near the end of Greed Island Arc, merely three chapters left, and... well who knows if we'll be seeing Chrollo again.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked it.


End file.
